Is Now The Right Time?
by OpalStars
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 'MOCKINGJAY! I gave Prim and Rory their own little epilogue at the end of Mockingjay! Prim and Rory's relationship starts. Lots of FLUFF, some angst, a little bit of humor and a wedding? Mentions of Peeniss, and Johanna/Gale and babies. I'm a sappy romantic so a bunch cuteness! New author needs reviews!
1. I Just Have To Tell Her

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My second fanfic. so reviews would be FANTABULOUS! Maybe some OOC, alternating P.O.V's and my attempt at fluff. Same ending to Mockingjay only Prim didn't die! This is basically her own little epilogue. I tried to make whoever's point of view's thoughts in italics to give it some meaning.**

**- OpalStars (the fluff monster)**

Rory's Point of View

(Age 18, in District 4)

She has the most beautiful eyes. Blue like the oceans in District Four. The only reason why I chose to live in District Four is because of her... _Prim_. She came here with her mom to help work at the hospitals. I couldn't stay home, not away from her. I told Prim I wanted to come with them because I started taking a liking to fishing._ Fat lie! _So I have a job out in the ocean, just catching fish all day.

Prim and her mother stay in a village with nice houses. I'm right across the street from them, so I walk over all the time. Right now she thinks we're just friends, but I want her to be mine. I've tried telling her before, but the timing didn't seem right._ Come on Rory! Now's your chance! Just be honest _I say to myself as I stand in front of my bathroom mirror.

I exit the bathroom and come into my bedroom. The clock says six. _Quick! You have to walk her to work! _After rushing to get dressed, I sprint out the door. _Good, she's right in front of my house._

"Hey Prim, mind if I walk with you?" I ask. Walking to her right.

"Oh hi! Sure you can come, I just don't want you to be late for work." she says. _My Prim, always caring about others._

"No I won't, I promise." I reply.

"So do you want to come over for dinner again tonight?" she asks. Last night I came over to eat with them. We had a lot of fun. I guess she likes my company. But I thought _I_ was supposed to ask these questions. Jeez, I need to step up my game already.

"Absolutely!" I cheer. She smiles at my response. She's so beautiful with her perfect white teeth and her lips spread across her face. Wait I think she sees me staring!_ Umm, look straight ahead! Okay, I think I'm good._ Suddenly I hear her giggle. _God did she see me? Why do I have to mess everything up?_

The rest of our walk is filled with the usual chatter. How Katniss finally admitted she loves Peeta. _Took her long enough. _She tells me that her mom thinks she should live in a place of her own. Prim doesn't want to leave her mom just yet, but a few reassuring words from me make her think otherwise.

I tell her goodbye and walk to work down Finnick Lane. They named many things after Finnick died, streets, lakes, schools. Work was the usual, just catching fish. I don't mind it, if it means I live near Prim then so be it. As soon as I get home I quickly shower then change into my casual clothes. I look myself over in the mirror.

_"You can do this Rory. Just tell her how you feel, maybe she feels the same way. Your last plan failed so it has to be this time!" _I say aloud.

It's already five thirty so I cross the street, go up the steps to her door and knock.

Prim's Point of View

(Age 18, District 4)

My walk with Rory this morning was kind of weird. I caught him staring at me, wide eyed with a huge grin. We're just friends, he means a lot. I still don't know why he came out to District 4 with me but I'm glad he did. We're always here for each other. Anyway...

"Hey ma, its all right if Rory comes over for dinner again right?" I ask.

"Of course honey! He's like my own son. Can you cook? You know I still have a cold." she questions.

"Yeah I was going to anyways." I reply.

She sitting on the couch with her blanket up over her body and begins her nap. There's tissues all over the floor. Ma's had a cold since last week. Ever since then I've been going to work by myself. She's says it's nothing though. But I make sure she gets rest, fluids, and her medicine. I walk into my room and change into something comfortable. Then go back into the kitchen and start dinner.

An hour later my chicken, mashed potatoes, and peas are ready for eating. I look over and see Ma still sleeping so its a dinner of two tonight. Suddenly a knock from the door interupts my thoughts.

"Hey Rory! Come in." I say. He's looks handsome, since he's not wearing his work uniform and doesn't smell like fish.

"Thanks Prim. Hel-" he says.

"SHHHH. She's sleeping so its just the two of us tonight." I whisper loudly to him while raising a finger to my lips.

"Oh sorry" he says.

We make our way over to the table and begin eating. It's getting awkward so I start a conversation up.

" I thought we could umm... check out the house I'll be moving into. And I'll be transfering my stuff over this weekend. So I might need help with that" I say gesturing to the boxes on the floor.

"Yeah of course I'll help you move some boxes. We should go to your newe house after dinner though." he says.

We finish eating, then I wash the dishes. I grab my shoes as Rory waits for me by the door. In two minutes were at my soon-to-be house.

"Its beautiful in here. Lots of space. And we're neighbors, perfect." Rory says as he walks around the living room.

"I know I like it here." I say staring out the window. _Why would he care if we live **right** next to each other?_ I am or, was just across the street from him.

Before I even have time to think he's standing right in front of me._ Wasn't he just all the way over there? _He's staring at my eyes and then I notice _his_ eyes move down to my lips. My mouth is open in shock. He's never been this close to me. His nose is centimeters from mine. I think he's about to kiss me when he steps backward, away from me. Then I let the air I've been holding in my lungs, exhale. My eyes flutter for a moment bringing me back to reality.

"So... I guess we should head back home, it's late and we've got work tomorrow." I say a little unsteadily.

"Yeah." he says. I can tell he's catching his breath too. He can't even look at me. But I can't look at him either, the floor has become my staring contest oppenent.

I tell him I can walk back to my house alone, since his is next door. He insists that young ladies should never walk alone, so he comes with me. Once we reach my front door he bids his goodbyes.

Mom's still sleeping when I check on her, so I let her be. I find my way back to my room, change once again, into pajamas, turn the lights off, and rest my head on a pillow. After a half hour of my eyes still open, I become restless. _Sleep_. That's what I keep telling myself to do but its not happening. _UGHHH!_

_Why can't I fall asleep? I've always been a good sleeper._ Then I decide I must clear my head, so I do. This is useless. There's one face I can't stop thinking about. Dark hair, deep gray eyes, a nose so close to mine and those smooth cheeks. _Wait, I've never envisioned these things before!_ Then I realize who it is and it surprises me.

_Rory..._

* * *

Rory's Point of View 

**THE NEXT DAY **

_I'm so stupid! I had the perfect oppurtunity to tell her how I feel. _When I'm just about to say it, I get lost in her gorgeous blue orbs. _Today is the day! I have to tell her, if I don't she'll find some guy better than me. Quick she's walking to work, now's the time._

" Good morning Prim!" I tentitively say.

_"Hey Rory." she says. I can tell just by the way she sounds, she's uncomfortable in my presence. Her eyes study the ground and her head is pointing south. Stupid me! I'll fix this right now._

" Actually I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner at _my_ house tonight?" I ask. Please say yes, please say yes...

" Umm I don't know..." she replies.

" Please! I'll cook some fish, buy desserts, get vegetables, find some-"

" It doesn't matter what you're serving. Okay I'll have dinner at your place." she tells me. _YES, YES, YES,!_

" Amazing! Can you come over at six?" I ask.

" Yeah... Well I have to get going. I'll see you tonight though." she responds.

" I understand. Bye!" and with that I decide... screw work I need to get ready for tonight!

I quickly walk to the corner food stalls and pick up all the vegetables I can find. Then I make my way home and shower. I find the suit I wore to Gale and Madge's wedding then put it on. I hope I'm not overdoing. It's about four o'clock so I start boiling the vegetables and fish. Preparing the dinner table is easy. Just plates, utensils, and napkins. Finally my cooking is ready and now I'm just putting the food onto plates.

_DING!_

Time went by fast. Sprinting to the door, I see her in a beautiful peach colored evening dress. Her hair is tied up and a white head band completes her outfit. She looks absolutely breathtaking. Prim must see me staring so she waves her hand in my face.

" Hey you in there?" she asks. A joking smile forms on her smooth cheeks. _Quit staring Rory!_

" Oh yeah... Come right in." I say nervously

She does as told and stares at the table. I may have over done it with the candles and gold colored... EVERYTHING.

" Wow! You really over did yourself. I mean you look handsome in that suit. And this table looks like its from the Capitol! Thank you but you didn't have to do all this." she says.

" No no no no no! You're very special to me Prim. And besides this was nothing. Plus you always offer me dinner so I I thought something special would be equivalent." I say while pointing to the dinner table.

" If you say so. What are we having tonight?" she asks. She walks in front of me and I have to remind myself to keep my eyes up. Her dress isn't tight but its wavy around the ends, which shows all the right curves. I know its wrong but she just so... Gorgeous.

" Umm... Fish, all the vegetables I could find-"

" Did you say fish? Rory I'm allergic to fish!" she exclaims. Her eyes grow wide and her face becomes red.

Without even thinking I scoop her up. I carry her bridal/princess style to the front door. How could I not know this! This is _Prim_! I love her! How could I make that mistake.

My face shows worry and she must see because she starts laughing. WAIT A MINUTE, LAUGHING? I look down to see her out if breath.

" Prim are you laughing? We need to get you to the hospital." I exclaim, still carrying her.

" ... HA HA AHA AHHHH! You thought I was allergic to fish! Rory, we live in District 4! All we eat here is fish." she says still laughing.

I just roll my eyes. Then I look down and see just how close she is to my lips. Her pink full lips mere inches away from mine. It takes all of my control not to press my lips against hers. I have to tell her now, its the right time.

" I love you!" I blurt. Her eyes widen and a blush creeps up on the lower parts of her cheeks. _I'm surprised I didn't just drop her! _I can't control my body, all my secrets are spilling out.

" I've loved you before we moved here. That's why I came here with you. All I want is to call you my girlfriend. And hold you at night, play with your hair and watch you sleep. To cuddle with you when you're tired. I want to feel you're fingers in my hair when I kiss you. But most of all I want to say I love you and hear you say it back to me. Primrose Everdeen I can't stop thinking about you. Every night I hear wedding bells and see you in the most beautiful white dress." I say with all my heart. I carefully put her on the couch and take a seat next to her.

My tears won't stop flowing and I don't feel like hiding them. She watches me open-mouthed and wide eyed. Then she takes my face in her slender hands and kneels right in front of me with my knees around her shoulders.

" Hey... don't cry... I don't want to see tears coming from someone as brave as you. You're handsome, kind, honest, gentle, clever, and the man I love... When you tried to kiss me last night, I tried to forget about it. But I couldn't. All night I saw your dark hair and mysterious gray eyes. You know what I wanted? More. I wanted more of you, I couldn't get enough." she whispers close to my nose.

I see a tear crawling out of her eye. She just stares at me with so much passion. I can't believe she just said all that. _She feels the same way?_

With all the energy I have left, I lean down and fit my lips against hers. At first she's surprised at my action then complies and follows suit. It fees just like it does in my dreams. Her lips are supple and moist. Needing more contact I place my hands to the side of her cheeks. After doing so I can feel her smile against my mouth. All I can feel is pure lust. Unfortunatly with every kiss you have to realease.

" So... um-" she starts.

I can't take it. I cut her off with another kiss. Except this time my hands are flowing threw her hair. It's so soft and long. She breaks away with a smile on her face and her forehead rubbing on mine.

" I was going to say, that... I don't want to be friends anymore. All I want is _my_ Rory." she says. _She's always one step ahead of me._

" That's kind of what I figured. And I want you to be _my_ Prim." I copy. Another smile hatches from her mouth and I slide my thumb across her lips. A blush forms and she tips her head down.

After hours later of just talking, I walk her to her home. Hand in hand we stroll beneath the night stars. We reach her front door and she turns around to wave goodbye letting go of my hand.

She reaches the top step and I run after her. Prim doesn't see me coming so I wrap me arms around her waist from behind and begin pressing light kisses to her neck. Her smile grows and I contine giving her left foot moves forward indicating she wants to leave my grasp. I wrap my arms around tighter and just hold her close. I can feel her heart beating fast.

"Wow your hearts beating a mile a minute. Did I do that? Sorry." I whisper seductively in her ear.

" Rory I have to go." she says. Although I can tell she is enjoying this.

" Not until you get your goodbye kiss." I tell her.

She turns around and puts her arms around my shoulders. This time she initiates the kiss by putting her lips to mine. Its peaceful and full of lust. My eyes close and reat my hands on her hips. Her hands seem to love my hair. I moan her name and she breaks away. I try pulling her back but she's out of my reach.

" Okay now I _really_ have to go." she says. She clearly doesn't want to but she still lives under her mother's roof, so she must stick to her rules.

" Fine but I'll definetly see you tomorrow." I tell her.

" Not unless I make my move on the docter from the east building." she teases. I start to approach her again but she senses what I'm about to do so she runs inside the house. She gives me a blush-filled smile and closes the door.

I start walking toward my house. Just as I'm about to turn the doorknob, I hear a scream. That sounds familar, it could only belong to one person...

_Prim..._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What did you think? I'll only keep writing more chapters if I get reviews. I don't care if the reviews are good or bad just send me SOMETHING! PM's would make my day too. So scroll down, find that review button and press it. Come on, it's not President Snow. It won't bite! -OpalStars**


	2. Why?

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews! 3 I'll try to update more but with school and all... Same thing as the last chapter, read and REVIEW! I cried so many times while writing this. -OpalStars**

Prim's Point of View

_Why?_ I open the door to enter my house. The first thing I think is, I can't wait to tell Ma! Then I turn and see her... her beautiful face now blue, arm hanging off the couch, tissues still splayed around her, and a note on the table next to her.

My knees give out and the tears swim across my face and eyes like the fish. I thought I could control them but I can't. So I sit here, realization building up, and the door at my back. I crawl over to my mother's face. Her stomach isn't moving up and down... She's not breathing and I can't feel anything on her wrist when I check it. I hold her hand, knowing that she would want this. Then my hand combs her hair like I do every night before bed. Just her and her little girl, having our moment alone.

_Why?_ _So that's it? My mother's dead?_ She told me it was just a cough! She told me she could control this! And I listened to her. _I thought after the rebellion, no one else had to die. That everyone was at peace._ _I guess not. _

I look over at the table and know this note is for me.I carefully hold it to my eyes and read:

Dear my baby girl, Prim, and my warrior, Katniss,

Please don't cry. I know how strong you two are. I didn't want to tell you that I had pneumonia. I've been sick like this for months, but telling you that wouldn't stop the fact that I'll be gone soon. I've raised two little angels and my time here is done. You know that I love you both with all my heart. I don't want you to think of this as goodbye. Because it isn't. In fact it's bringing me joy. I'll be seeing your father soon, telling him of you two. How brave both of you are. And how many lives you have both saved and how you have changed Panem forever. Or how Prim and Rory will be getting married and having their own family in the years to come. Katniss, you always told me children were never a yes, but I see them. Everyone thought you would never find someone you love. But you did. You found Peeta and then I know you'll give in about what you said about not having kids and bear his children. If you ever need me at all, you just have to sing. And I'll be right there listening, watching you. I love you.

Love with all my heart,

your mother,

Shalia Everdeen

It's hard not to cry even though she doesn't want me to. But I try and fail. _Why couldn't she tell me she was severely sick?_ The tears spill and I look at her. I'm surprised I have enough control to raise my arm and shut her eye lids.

I know I won't be able to sleep tonight so that's out of the blue. _How will I tell Katniss? She's never been very close to our mother, I always_ _have_. I'll leave for twelve tomorrow no matter how much of a wreck I'm in. I don't want a tissue to wipe my face or for strength to come back to my knees. I just want to sit here and mourn for the loss of my one and only mother._.._

Rory's Point of View

_Why? _That definetly was Prim's scream. I sprint back to her house and take a look in the window. She's reading a letter and her mother is... is... _dead_.

The tears begin. I've known Mrs. Everdeen my whole life. She gave my family food after Katniss won the games. We needed it more than ever. I remember the nights I went to bed with Gale rubbing my tummy because it hurt. He told me he was sorry there was nothing in the food cupboard.

Prim's crying more than me, so I wait for her to put the letter down before I step inside.

Quietly I open the front door.I walk slowly to her side. She doesn't hear me. I carefully wrap my left arm around her front. My right does the same except its around her back. Ten fingers lace together to keep them around the side of her body. Then my head rests on her left shoulder, closest to me. My legs wrap around her whole body and hold her tight. I give her a kiss on the shoulder and begin rocking our bodies from side to side.

It's too much to begin talking. She already knows what I know and how much her mother means to me as well. I feel her tears land on me. Then I hum a song we both used to sing while we walked Lady in the meadow. She doesn't move to indicate I'm holding her, she already knows.

After hours of tears and humming I stop rocking her and gently carry her to her slumber. I draw her bed and remove her shoes. I place her on the bed and put pillows all around her body. She's lying on her back while I'm on my left side. My right arm is tucked across her stomach while my head is in the crook between her neck and shoulder. My breathing is making the hairs on her neck sway back and forth.

"Goodnight my Prim" I whisper and close my eyes for the night.

* * *

She didn't have any nightmares or scream in her sleep. I just held her and she slept all night. The sun rises with my eyelids and so do Prim's.

"Hey. I'm sorry... And I couldn't leave you alone, so I stayed. Don't worry, I didn't do anything inappropriate to you." I whisper while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for staying." she says. She's still in shock about her mother and can't quite comprehend sentences.

"Do you want breakfast?" I offer with a half smile.

"Yeah I guess" she responds. Her lips are put into the saddest smile possible. It hurts my heart to see her this way.

She begins to get up to go downstairs to the kitchen.

"No,no you stay, I'll bring it up." I tell. She nods.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen and just end up scrambling some eggs. And frying bacon. Put it on a plate, pour orange juice, grab forks, put it on platter and walk back upstairs.

I walk into the room and see she's crying. I immediately put the food on the nightstand and sit in front of her. My legs wrap around her body and meet near her bottom. My left arm combs the back of her head and my right stretches to the other side of her waist. Her forehead is pressed against my throat looking down my shirt.

"Shh... shh... it's okay baby... shh... it's okay..." I sooth.

"Sh-she's gone." she cries.

"I know she is but we have to think about the good times. Remember when she let us do the laundry together for the first time and we ended up stepping on everything, the walk home? We brought them back with holes all over the place!" I laugh. Her head rises and I can finally see her eyes.

"Yeah then she told me she wouldn't tell dad and we ended up playing in the meadow the rest of the day." she responds with the cutest giggle.

I stoke her cheek with my hand and give her another kiss there. Suddenly I remember the food and how hungry Prim be. The food can't get cold! I grab the platter I brought and hold it out to her.

She looks at it as if it was a dead animal. I guess she isn't hungry. I know how she feels, I remember when my father died and food wasn't important anymore. Breathing was hard and opening your eyes to a new day was impossible. But I had my mother and Gale to help me and now I have to help Prim. Not eating isn't healthy so I'll try to make her eat just a little bit, if anything.

"Come on Prim... its okay to eat...here I'll help you." I say.

I scoop some eggs into a fork and put it close to her mouth. She slowly takes the food, chews, and swallows. I'm about to give her another forkful when she turns her head to the side. Even though her head is turned and her hair is covering her eyes, I can tell she's crying. The corner of her mouth is burned into an unforced frown. She doesn't want to look at me and I don't make her.

Instead I walk over to the other side of the bed, behind her. I take a seat as close as I can to her back. She's sitting crossed-legged, so I wrap my legs around her. My body molds around her's like clay. Then my arms fit across her stomach and my head makes a home on her shoulder. I turn my head so she can feel my cheek. My lips on the skin of her neck. Like before I gently rock her forward and backward. Out of temptation and love, I press little kisses where my lips meet her neck.

Her cries come to a stop after thirty minutes of holding her. I must have fallen asleep in thirty minutes that followed because her voice wakes me.

"Rory?" she whispers. Her voice sounding stuffy from all the crying.

"I'm right here Prim. I will always be right here." I whisper back.

"You should go home. I think I'm fine now and I have to be making my way to twelve soon Plus you're missing work." she says.

_Leave? Why would I ever leave? And who cares about work? I want to do this everyday for the rest of my life. Just holding you, protecting you from everything. _

"I don't give a damn about missing work. Why would I leave you? Why would I leave you alone on a long train ride to twelve? And yes I am coming with you Prim, no matter how many times you tell me you're okay." I tell her

"Thank you... And... Can you holding me like this everyday?" she asks. I smile at her response and give her an extra long kiss one her neck.

"I was thinking the same thing." I say with delight.

* * *

Prim's Point of View

Rory and I board the one o'clock train to Katniss and Peeta's. The whole ride will take a boring two days but just one night. We should get there Wednesday around dinner time. I didn't tell either of them what happened or that we're coming.

"Our room's over here." Rory says holding my hand and leading the way.

"Okay" I tell. He enters first and I follow. Then he takes my bags and drops them onto the ground next to his and our bed.

We begin placing our clothes on the small dresser across from the bed. I keep my mother's note in a pocket in my luggage. I decide not to take it out because I don't want to accidently leave it in here when we arrive. One queen sized bed, one bathroom, mini fridge and tv, dresser and a nice big window fit into this small room. Food can easily be requested by phone, then sent to your room immediately. We ate before we got here so we won't need anything until dinner.

_As I think about it this is the longest I've gone without crying today._ The two hours it took to get to the train station and the other two hours we've been on the train. It feels good. I can just relax, I guess. I plop onto the bed next to Rory.

"You're okay, right?" he asks. _He's been too kind._ He's going to miss at least three weeks of work. I didn't need him to come with me, but I don't regret that he did. I love him he's... perfect.

"Of course." I say. That's only half true though. I'm trying not to think about it.

"Good." he says while kissing my cheek.

I know I shouldn't think about Katniss or my mother so I want to talk to Rory... about us. He told me he loved me and I did the same. I meant what I said, I know he did too. Its just- I've never done this before. When we had dinner together a few days ago, and he kissed me, that was my first kiss. I don't think it was his too but, god it felt amazing! His lips were so soft and so gentle. He didn't rush anything, just lived in the moment.

He looks over at me and I force a small smile. Maybe I should ask him about what we are or aren't.

"Rory?" I timidly ask.

"Yeah Prim?" he responds while looking over at me.

"I know you love me and I love you too but... what are we?" I question him

"Ummm... we can be anything you want to be. We can be together or we can wait until your ready." he says.

"I really want us to be together. NOW!" I blush.

"So do I, but with everything that's happening, I don't want to force or rush you into something you don't want." he says. He reaches over and grabs my hand.

"No! I want you. I want to be with you all the time, everyday. Then you should move in with me." I forcefully say.

Uh-oh I can feel the tears. I thought I could stop crying, that I had no more tears left in me. Moving into the house my mother wanted me to have. Being with Rory, what she predicted in her letter.

I run to the small bathroom and lock the door shut. Looking in the mirror I see a weak girl who can't control herself. Tears pop out of eyes non-stop, blood boiling, heart racing, fists clenched! I can't take it anymore! I begin screaming at the top of my lungs and no matter how much I want to stop, I can't. I yell to dry the tears, to take the pain away, to give me strength, to...

After my outburst I sit in the bath tub. I don't do those things. I don't destroy. I don't scream. But why did I? What made me do this?

Rory knocks on the door once and I let him in. He's crying too and doesn't hide it. He stands as close as he can to me without stepping in the tub. Then without the use if words he carries me to our bed. I don't say anything either just wrap my arms around his neck. Rory lays me on my side so I can look out the window. He pulls the blanket up to my chin right before he climbs in behind me. He doesn't say anything when he rests his arms around my torso. He doesn't say anything when he puts his head on the back of my shoulder or when his feet clasp mine. And he doesn't say anything as we fall a sleep like this.

_District twelve here we come..._

**Please review! The next chapter should be posted in the next two days or so. It'll be faster if I get more feedback! Anyone who reviews will be sent Josh Hutcherson in a box! Okay just kidding but please review!**


	3. This Is Going To Be Painful

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I would have updated sooner but I lost internet for like a WHOLE week! I've been dying until now, cause I just got it back. And if I could just get your address, he'll be at your front door in about 2-4 weeks, covered in bubble wrap! You obviously know I'm kidding. READ AND REVIEW!**

Prim's Point of View

Before I even have time to think about what I'm going to say to Katniss. Rory and I are already walking up the front steps to her house. I hold the letter in my left hand and knock the door with my right. I turn around and give Rory a reassuring look and he sends a sad smile. He holds our three bags.

_He knows. Of course he knows how this will go down._

As I expected, Peeta opens the door and captures me in one of his bread-smelling hugs. He gives a smile and I try to do the same, but once I do his face turns down as if he already knows what I have to say.

We're ushered inside the house where I see my big sister napping on the couch and of course a plate of cheese buns next to her. I give Rory the quiet sign and he nods in agreement. Peeta takes our bags upstairs and doesn't waste any time asking us if we need anything to eat or drink. Both of our responses are "no's" and "That's okay I'm fine, thank you."

"Hey Prim! What are you doing here?" Katniss asks as I receive my second hug for the day. Obviously our plan of being quiet didn't work.

"I just came to see you guys. I mean, it's been what? Four months since I last saw you two." I tell her quickly trying to hide my tone of exasperation.

"Well you know, you're welcome to stay." she says.

"And look at you! Mr. Rory Hawthorne. I haven't seen you since... you were fourteen! You've gotten so tall, just like your brother." she tells Rory.

_I want to tell her soon but I see how happy she is. And we just got here... maybe tomorrow morning? Or at dinner tonight so she can sleep on it? I don't know. No Prim, I must tell her now._

"Um... Katniss? Can I talk to you?" I timidly ask taking a seat.

"Yeah sure absolutely. Just the two of us? What's wrong?" she says already concerned. Then she proceeds to sit across from me on the other sofa.

"No. I think Peeta should know and Rory already does." I respond.

"Hey guys! Come here, Prim has something important to say. Sit on the couch with us." she yells.

"Yes sir!" Peeta jokes, giving a salute.

Rory sits next to me with his arm around both of my shoulders. His hand lands on the side of my thigh. I still have the note so I tuck it under my thigh, near Rory's hand. His other five fingers are cuddling with my ten. I look up and he sends a sad, small smile. Then he leans in close to my ear and whispers:

"It's okay, I'm right here and we're all family."

I look ahead of us and see Katniss is in the same position. They're waiting for me to say something.

"Okay uhh Rory and I are together now, and we love each other very much." I say trying to contain my behavior.

"Well congratulations you two! I always knew this would happen." Peeta says with pure happiness. Katniss smiles and nods her head approvingly. I begin with the news slow and calm.

"But that's not what I wanted to tell you guys. Just a few days ago, Rory and I were having dinner at his house. He walked me home when we were finished and I opened the front door. Mom was lying on the couch taking her nap. You know how she's been tired from having a cold and everything. I walk over and see that her chest isn't moving and- _the tears fall hard. _"I'm sorry Katniss, mom is dead."

_Dead. I've never considered her dead until now. It's such an awful word._

I wipe at the tears but they keep coming. I can tell I can't finish. What little space I have left in my eyes is used to see Katniss being rocked. Her face is red and wet. Her mouth is left open in shock. Peeta tries to be strong for her but he can't. You can tell he's crying too. It takes all his effort to just stroke her hair.

I can't take seeing people like this so I turn, into Rory. My forehead rests in his neck and my eyes become familiar with the dark. My hands find his hair and hold on tight. His waist his wrapped up in my legs. Two strong arms hold me together. He presses his face in my hair, allowing me to feel his tears. Soon after though, he builds up all his might, to finish explaining what happened on that terrible evening.

"I heard Prim scream so I ran over to her. From the window I could see her kneeling on the floor next to your mother, crying. Then I went inside and held her for a half an hour. It was getting late so I carried her upstairs. I put her on her bed and took her shoes off. I knew I couldn't leave her, so I stayed the night, holding her." he says breathing heavy.

"Thank you for staying with Prim, Rory." whispers Katniss, her head down.

I remember the note. So I turn my body and hold it out for them. Peeta grabs it and hands it to Katniss. Their eyes move across the page.

_This is the pain I dreaded. Seeing them like this, reading the letter, crying._

I don't hear them say anything after they finish. Rory picks me up and puts us close to Katniss and Peeta. He moves us together forming a group hug. Our tears mix and I almost feel better with everybody's arms wrapped around everybody else.

_We told them what happened. My plate is clean. We just need to mourn for our loss. I can do this with the help of my family. Right now I just want to sleep for a month..._

**Tell me what you guys think? I cried so much while writing this. ;( Leave reviews and you should expect your very own Mockingjay bird on a tree in your backyard! It'll sing and help you look for Rue! JK! But please! Reviews would be terrific! I'll try to write back to you. Come on just press that button!**_  
_


	4. Snowflakes And Warm Blankets

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews you babies light up my world like nobody else! I thought I'd do a nice fluffy chapter this time, since we've had a lot of sad parts. Tell me how my fluff is. And I'm going back to Rory's Point of View to switch things up! Keep up with the reviews! READ ON! **

**I want to give a shout out to my loyal readers and reviewers:**

**-Olivia the author wanna-be**

**-Osas**

**-mockingjaylover98**

**-Doc95**

**And so much more! Sorry if I didn't include you PM me if you want. This chapter was kind of a rush to write. I have to study for History. ;(**

Rory's Point of View

**Six Months Later_**

The white snowflakes line the window. _Who would've thought it could snow in District Four? _We ended up living together in Prim's new house because mine is too small and let's face it, I'm kind of a slob. So we sold mine and that's how we paid for her mother's funeral. Now I lay here and thank god that we have some peace for a change.

Prim looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. Her hair is flowing around her face, sparkling and silky. Those round eyes closed shut. The soft lips I can never get enough of are held together in a cute smile. And the cheeks I've covered in kisses thousands of times, are resting peacefully next to her hair. I can't fall back to sleep, not when she looks this way, so relaxed. So I do what I've always done, just stare until she wakes up. _Then pretend she's the one that woke up first. _

I avert my eyes to the window and think about what we can do today. Then I feel the rustling of blankets and quickly shut my eyes. I feel her lips grab hold of mine and wake me up.

"Hey. Good morning beautiful!" I cheer.

"Mhmmm. Because you weren't just staring at me for the last... fifteen minutes." she teases.

"What? No I wasn't! I think its the other way around." I lie.

"Yeah right!" she says.

"Um. Nope. I'm right." I continue.

"Don't lie Rory. I've seen you do it. You just think I'm sleeping, but really I'm waiting for you to wake me up. Then you don't so I do." she smiles, with her nose toward the ceiling. One eye wide open, the other half way shut.

I can't take it. When she smiles this way she drives me crazy! Quickly, I slip a hand behind her back and flip her over. I'm on top of her with my hands on her hips. Then I give her a mischievous grin.

"No! Rory don't you dare ti-" she starts.

"Too late" I laugh.

I wiggle my fingers up and down her sides. She sequels histarically and gropes for my hands. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, eyelids tightly squeezed shut. I keep moving them up and down, up and down. Her smile is just too perfect, I can't stop. So I leave my right hand on her stomach and move my left to her foot. She's twisting and turning, begging for me to stop. But of course I never will. My hand moves side to side on her left foot. She's crying from all the laughing now.

"Stop... please... stop stop stop!" she sequels.

"Okay." I give up and release her.

"Rory Hawthorne! Don't you ever do that ag-" she says angrily but with a smile on her face.

I cut her off with a kiss. Her lips turn into a smile and she pulls away carefully. My hands grab her face on both sides and move my thumbs diagonally across her cheeks.

"I mean it Rory! Now every time I laugh, its going to hurt." she whines. I give her a kiss on each cheek and she giggles in delight.

"I love you." I whisper.

"Yeah well I really like you too." she responds.

"But ma'am, there's a big difference. I LOVE you! Not like you." I protest.

"Fine, I LOOOOOOVE you too." she says happily.

"Thanks but I love you more." I argue...

* * *

**After hours of arguing about who loves who more...**

"No, it goes over, then under, across the ocean and back down." I tell her for the nine hundredth time.

She insisted that I teach her how to make a net. So I made that little poem for her hoping that it would help. It doesn't. It's been two and a half hours of fingers getting caught in rope, instructions, kisses, and giving up. I told her that its okay that she doesn't know how to make a net to catch fish. Prim didn't accept that answer. She said that I was going to teach her and she was going to learn right now.

"Okay I think I got it this time." she says with her eyes in deep concentration and her tongue sticking out.

"While you try to get it THIS time, I'm going to start dinner." I tell her face pressed into her hair.

"Okay. And don't worry I will get it sometime." she tells me. I give the top of her head a quick peck and then walk into the kitchen.

To start my fish stew, _that I know Prim loves, _I'll have to cut the vegetables, boil some water and clean the fish in the fridge. Once I do, all that the stew is ready. I pour even amounts into two bowls, next I grab two spoons. Everything we need is put on a shiny platter propped on my shoulder. I enter the living room and find a grinning Prim holding a mini net.

"Look Rory! I did it!" she screams.

"Yeah you did it!" I say mocking her voice. She gives me a look that says, _if you ever do that again you're sleeping with the sharks! _

"I'm sorry. But I brought you your favorite! Drum roll please?" I say like an announcer. She taps her pointer fingers against the arm of the sofa.

"Da Da Da DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Fish soup!" I cheer.

"YAYYYY! Get in my tummy!" she says gladly. **(Yes I know Austin Powers.)**

"Here you go." I say handing her a bowl and spoon.

"Thank you Rory." she says like a little kid.

"Your welcome ." I say like a gentlemen.

"So what are we going to do the rest of the weekend?" she says after we begin eating.

"Well with all this snow I'd say we should bring out the warm winter blankets and make out." I reply.

"PSSSSSSHHHH!" she screeches as she sprays me with her stew.

I begin wiping the hot stew off my face. My sleeves are going to smell like boiled fish. It stings but I'm okay. I should get her back though.

"What? I'm serious, because that's all I think about." I say dreamily.

"Me too, but we have to do SOMETHING. Ohh maybe I could teach you how to wrap an arm making cast?" she says with joy.

"Um as fun as that sounds I think my idea's better." I tell.

"We are not spending our weekend kissing on the couch with blankets." she say. I can tell something inside of her disagrees.

"Whatever you say." I reply.

We finish our dinner in an awkward silence. I look over at her and she smiles. She glances at me and I laugh. It was weird! Prim asks if she could do the dishes since I cooked but I tell her I can do it. Once I say that, she gives me her puppy face and clasps her hands together as if she were praying. I can't say no to that face so I tell her she can dry them when I finish washing.

I stand next to her by the sink. Her hand has a dish towel on it ready for wiping. When I'm done rinsing the bowls I hand them to her and she dries them with super sonic speed. I give her a goofy look and she almost drops one. Then I roll my eyes and she playfully shoves my hips with hers. _So she wants to go THERE?_ I shove her back. And she responds with doing it harder this time. I almost loose my balance because of it.

"Alright let's play hard then Everdeen!" I snarl

"Yeah sure..." she states.

When she isn't looking I grab the hose in the sink, flip the switch and aim it at her. I meant to spray her hair but I got her square in the face instead. I didn't realize until the water splashed a little at me that it was set to cold. _Oops?!_ She wraps herself in her arms and leaves her mouth wide open in disgust.

"You little s-" she begins with pure intensity.

She doesn't finish because I move the hose up and down her body. The cold water has her so shaken up that I easily pin her to the cabinets. My hand holding both of hers above her head. Our chests pressed close together. I move the hose up and down, side to side, across her torso. This time her eyes are closed and she tries to push me away but I don't let her.

I close the space she tried to create by kissing her. Her lips are freezing cold but still give me sparks. She complies and kisses me back. I let go of her hands and she places them on my waist. I moan her name and she deepens the kiss. Her tongue duels for leadership and enters my mouth. I moan again and this time her hands tighten around my waist. She lunges forward and knocks me back first onto the table.

"I think I won." she says breathlessly, hovering above me.

"Yes you did. Do you want a prize?" I ask using my sexy voice.

"What's my prize?" she says.

I scoop her up, hand underneath her knees the other at her back. With care I walk up the steps to our bedroom. My foot kicks the door open without breaking it. Then I literally throw her on our bed! She lands on our pillows and places her back on the head board. Her smile is igniting my fire and I jump on the bed right in front if her face. Prim throws her arms around my neck and pulls me close.

I latch my lips to her jaw, right where I know she likes it. Then I make my way down sucking lightly in the process. I hear her moan and can't stop. But I need air so I gently lift my lips away from her lower jaw and slide them down to her neck. She definitely likes this, because her moans become louder which makes me smile against her skin.

Resuming my kisses I find the birthmark on her left ear lobe and start there. I use both my lips to take most for her lobe on my mouth. Then I suck lightly as I did before. Her skin so soft, and god its so warm. I have to pull myself off before I get too carried away.

"I love you, so much." I whisper while trying to catch my breath.

"I love you so very much too." she replies with one the biggest smiles I've ever seen.

"You're still soaking wet from the water. I'm sorry, you should take a nice hot bath." I recommend.

"Okay." she says and kisses my cheek.

Prim makes her way to her dresser and picks out a pair of pajamas. Then she grabs a white towel and folds them together. She takes two steps to the bathroom and walks inside. But she sticks her head back out before she closes the door and tells me:

"By the way, I really enjoyed my prize." she says.

"So did I. I think I've got more to give you." I say with another goofy.

She just smiles at me and closes the door. Later I hear the shower turn on and the only song she sings while bathing. I just know that everything has gotten better with the two of us. Its easier for her to sleep at night and she doesn't cry the way she used to about her mother. I love her so much...

**Tell me what you think! Was my fluff okay? Did it need work? I know I tried to make this chapter longer than the last one. You should know I'm always trying to find time to post new chapters. So bear with me. And I'd really love it if someone could vote on at least one of my polls. PLEASE REVIEW!** **I'll ****say it again PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	5. The Call

**OMG! Did you guys love the fluff? Well this chapter's going to be a little different. Prim's going to get an important call! DUN DUN DAHHHHHHH! I'll try to keep the fluff up! Review or you will get the call too... :)**

Prim's Point of View

After my shower, I go straight to bed. Even though I'm not tired, I just like listening to Rory breath and his heart beat pound. He doesn't notice that I slip my fingers through his hair when he's sleeping. It's so soft, sometimes I don't even fall asleep, that's all I do. He wakes up with it all ruffled. I've never told him so I should be fine.

The morning sunshine screeches through the windows and opens my eyes. I see an empty bed, which doesn't surprise me, because he's most likely making breakfast. Once I analyze that, I walk over to my dresser and pick put my clothes for the day. A baby blue t-shirt, my favorite pair of jeans, and my cream brown winter boots. Then I comb my hair and wear it down like I usually do. After quickly changing into my outfit, I walk downstairs and sure enough, Rory has scrambled eggs and toast ready to be served. Orange juice in glass cups, forks set down and jam next to it.

"Good morning, my flower." he says as soon as he sees me walk in the kitchen.

"Hey" I respond. My arms fit around his waist and he places his on my shoulders. He smooshes me into his chest until I can't breath. Just when I'm about to say something he releases me and sits down to eat.

"What are we doing today?" I ask him as I follow.

"We cou-" he's interupted by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it" I announce as I get up to pick up the phone.

When I look at the screen it reads "Mellark, Katniss". She usually doesn't call in the morning. Most of the time it's at night right after dinner. It must be important if she's calling _now._ I press talk and then put it to my ear.

"Hey Katniss!" I greet.

"Prim! I have a problem!" she says urgently.

"What's the problem?" I ask with deep concern

"Uhh... you know that Peeta and I are married now right?"

"Yes." I state clearly.

"Well I'm..." her worried tone is scaring me.

"PREGNANT!" I yell into the phone. I look left and see Rory's head arched up staring at me. I shrug my shoulders and he resumes reading the newspaper.

"Shhhhhhhhh! I don't know how to tell him. He'll freak out! He's always wanted kids and I don't want to just come out and say it." she tells me.

"Okay, sorry. Well you know he _wants_ to be a father. So why don't the two of you come over for dinner tomorrow night?" I ask.

"That's actually a really great idea." she says. Her voice sounds relieved, for the first time.

"Okay I guess you guys just get here when you get here then." I respond.

"Yeah" she tells me.

"Anyway, how did this happen?" I wonder.

"Well he was at the bakery one day for most of the day, and I really missed him, so when he got home that night I like attacked him. Then it just evolved from there." she says and I practically feel her face turn red.

"I'm REALLY happy that I'm going to be an Auntie Prim!" I cheer.

"I know its just I really can't wait to tell him." she says.

"I want to see the look on his face!" I tell her.

"Well I guess I have to go. Peeta will think I'm hiding in the closet again." she says.

"Okay and you two don't worry about the food. Rory and I know just what to make." I say already forming a plan.

"Thank you so much Prim. I love you." she responds.

"Your welcome! I love you too, congratulations." I say quickly then hang up the phone.

"OH MY GOODNESS RORY! KATNISS, MY SISTER THE WOMAN WHO DIDN'T WANT KIDS, IS PREGNANT!" I screech.

"WHAT?!" he says and stands up from his chair.

"That was her just now. She didn't tell Peeta yet, so I invited them over for dinner tomorrow night. She'll tell him then." I state

"Wow... that's amazing! We should go food shopping then." she tells me.

"I know exactly what to buy!" I say jumping up and down.

"Okay what, Ms. Jumpy." he says smiling.

"We could buy everything that has baby in front of it. Baby squash, baby carrots, baby tomatoes, baby corn, baby ribs..." I babble using my fingers to list things down.

"Oh I get it!" he says.

He comes out of no where wrapping his arms around my stomach from the back of me. His head rests on my shoulder and kisses my ear. My arms reach up to his hair and twist the long parts. They comb his scalp and push some of it out of the way. Seductively, he pulls up my shirt and rubs my belly button.

"So when are we getting our baby?" he whispers in my ear.

"Oh, I don't know" I drift off. His touch is making me fuzzy, it has such an impact on me.

"Come on? How can you just stand there?! We have to get to the market!" I say and turn around to face him wide eyed. If I didn't do that things would get way too steamy.

Rory unlatches himself from me and runs upstairs to change clothes while I finish breakfast. _I just can't believe my sister is having a baby! I'm going to be an Auntie! Which means I get to babysit whenever I want to! And Rory will want one too... _ I can't wait till they get here! This is going to be so much fun.

Once I finish eating I put the dishes in the sink and stand there smiling to myself. Rory walks down the stairs slowly because he sees the look on my face. After I'm done zoning out, I see him give me a questioning look. I just stick my tongue out at him.

"Come on slow poke!" I say with excitement

"Okay" he says mimicking my voice.

He reaches out to hold my hand and before I do, I playfully slap his shoulder. Like a baby he gives me his best pouty face. I kiss his shoulder gently and lightly. Then he smiles in return, which makes me giggle. My giggles turn into echoing laughs. I smile widely when I'm able to catch my breath. Rory just shakes his head and slips his hand into mine.

* * *

Rory's Point of View

The walk to market is short which means I'm the lucky man that gets to hear Prim babble about Katniss' pregnancy. How she's an Aunt and I'm the Uncle, babysitting, diaper changing, if the baby's a boy we should be careful because it could pee on us, making the spare room just for the Mellarks', and more and more and more!

I love when she's all giddy like this though so I actually listen. Once we get there she grabs two baskets for food. I thought we just needed one?

"How much food do you plan on buying?" I ask her nicely.

"Just the essentials" she says plainly.

For the next hour, all I hear is: "Rory you hold the basket and leave me to put the items in it" or "Some of this and some if this" or "I could totally do some damage with this!" _Which if you ask me, hints that I should go food shopping by myself next time._ We end up purchasing $104.88 of food. It doesn't bother me because we can afford it also because it's for Katniss and Peeta. They really mean a lot to both of us.

Of I course I'm the one that carries all the bags while she just walks beside me, nothing in hand. Except for the primrose I bought her. Once we get home she already begins cooking.

"I thought they were coming tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yes, but you can never be too prepared." she says happily poking my nose. I love when she uses that tone of voice. It's so light and peaceful, relaxed.

"Okay whatever you say." I respond stepping next to her to help.

"Thank you for being so understanding. I could tell by the people at the market's faces that they were getting annoyed by me." she says using the voice I love.

"What? Those faces were because of you?" I tease.

She shakes her head and gives me a kiss. I want to go farther but we have something to do. So when she lets go, we continue chopping, slicing, dicing, layering, mashing, everything.

**Next chapter, which I am typing as you read this, is going to be in Katniss' Point of View! Read and Review PLEASE! Tell me everything!**


	6. The Dinner

**Hey guys! I know creepy chapter names but not what you think! Katniss and Peeta rode the fastest train that's why they got here so fast. Please enjoy and make sure you review. If you do I'll talk to my buddy Liam Hemsworth and plan you two a slumber party! Just kidding! Read like NOW! :D**

Katniss' Point of View

We arrive at Prim and Rory's the next day, just in time for dinner. I haven't told Peeta we're having a baby yet so I plan on telling him tonight. He's going to be so happy!

"Hey Katniss, Peeta!" Rory greets us at the door.

"Hello!" I say gladly. Peeta already told me twice today that I was acting extra cheery. With my free kisses and singing to myself on the train.

"Everything's ready" Prim whispers into my ear as I give her a hug. Peeta follows behind me and gives a hug to Prim too.

"Please sit down, you guys. Riding on the extra-high-speed train must be tiring." Rory says.

"Yeah, Katniss wanted to get over here as fast as we could." my husband says nicely and questioningly.

Prim and I walk over to the table together. I look at it and see everything. Baby tomatoes, baby corn, baby ribs... _Oh know! Prim, I know what you're trying to do. _I quickly yank Prim's arm over to their living room, away from the dining room.

"PRIM, what do you think you're doing?" I whisper as loud as a whisper can be.

"Oh... don't you like it? Baby everything! I figure the dinner should help you tell him! Maybe he'll even figure it out? Fun right?" she cheers in her Prim ways, with smiles and everything!

"NO! This is bad! How could you do this?" I begin panicking.

"Come on everything is going to go smoothly." she says calmly as she leads us to the table.

"I hope so." I whisper, since Peeta and Rory are close enough to hear us.

"There they are!" Peeta says.

I take a seat next to him, while my sister and Rory are across from us. Looking down I see bowls. Bowls of bread in tiny _baby-sized_ pieces. Next to them are baby carrots piled high, some baby corn, and a heaping plate of baby ribs. _This is bad, this is very bad. No! This will go just fine._ My face must be red because Peeta reaches over and gives me a kiss on my ear. He smiles gently and I return the smile. " I'm okay" I mouth. He squeezes my hand.

"Umm Rory could you pass the baby ribs?" Prim says. She stiffles a giggle and he can't quite hold in his laugh. Prim has to pat his back and play it off like he's choking. I know exactly what they're doing.

"Would you like some baby carrots, Peeta?" she says. _He'll say no. I know he doesn't like carrots._

"No thank you." he says brightly. I hear someone whisper under their breath, "He's getting one in nine months."

Prim laughs like crazy and has to excuse herself. She goes to bathroom and we can _still _hear her laughing. I decide not to go after her. They're right, I have to do this now. As soon as she comes back though. Rory's still smiling and rips it off when Peeta looks at me curiously. I just return a grin and he relaxes, back to eating dinner.

Moments later she comes back, straight faced. She takes her original seat and grabs some baby ribs. It's getting awkward because no one, not even Peeta wants to start a conversation. I'll do this right now.

"I have something to tell everyone!" I say. Prim and Rory smile at each other, knowing what I'm about to say.

"Peeta, baby I love you." I start.

"I love you too." he says with a huge smile.

"Do you notice anything with the food?" I ask carefully.

"Umm, everything is really small..." he says unsure.

"Yeah... Peeta Mellark, you're going to be daddy!" I exclaim.

"I'm going to be a... a... daddy?" he says in amazement.

"Yeah I'm pregnant!" I cheer. I literally can't stop smiling. I jump up and down, squeal in delight and open my eyes wide.

"We're getting a baby girl or a baby boy?" he says still can't believing it.

"Yes!" I say. We stand up and hug each other for what seems like hours. He is so happy! I think I'm witnessing my favorite smile ever. His arms a re so tight and I know I can never get enough. Once he releases I feel a little cold but still euphoric. We sit back down and hold hands underneath the table. He tickles my fingers and we can't stop laughing and smiling.

"Congratulations, Daddy Mellark!" Rory and Prim say simultaneously.

"Thank you" he says happily.

"Well, it was all _my_ idea to have baby food for this dinner!" Prim boasts smartly.

"Wow, you two are the best you know that! I love you all." Peeta says looking at everybody sitting at the table.

"Rory and I can babysit anytime you like and more! We'll make sure we take good care of him or her." Prim explodes.

"That's very kind of you two. We'll surely need some help." Peeta says.

Over the next two and a half hours we all talk about hopes, fears, joys, of having my baby. Everybody wants to watch it. They all started coming up with names. Peeta wants to teach him/her how to bake, paint, sketch, talk, walk... Prim wants to shop for toys, clothes, books, blankets, booties... She wants to find him/her's very first boy/girlfriend. I think she even started planning the wedding. Rory is hooked on teaching him/her snares too.

I know if my mother were here, she'd be excited to become a grandmother. And I'm happy that even though she isn't here, she watches us from above. We laugh we cry we have babies.

**I hoped you liked it! Please review! I need some suggestions!**


	7. My Mother's Rule

**Heyy it's the magnificent OpalStars! I really hope you like my story so far. I know you guys tell me I'm going a little too fast, so I'll slow it down it a bit. This is a shorter chapter, so beware. Here's a quick recap of what happened so far...**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**1. Rory finally told Prim how he feels about her**

**2. died**

**3. Prim and Rory tell Katniss and Peeta**

**4. Prory fluff!**

**5. Katniss tells Prim she's pregnant**

**6. Katniss tells Peeta she's pregnant**

Rory's Point of View

We just said our good byes to Katniss and Peeta this morning. They stayed over last night after dinner and left as soon as they could because Peeta just couldn't contain his excitement. He says he wants to start the nursery _right_ now. Prim didn't want them to leave, she started crying which kind of made me start crying but... _We'll never speak of that again! _

With her sister getting pregnant, I want a baby of my own too. Not just coming over to their house once in a while and babysitting him or her, but a baby that I can call mine. I can clearly tell Prim won't mind bearing a child or two. By my mother's rule, I cannot under any condition, start a family before I am married. I must be married and mature enough to support another living being. We both have stable jobs, a roof and four walls, we love each other _so much, _it;s just that she's not my wife

We've only been together for about a year. I don't know if I should mention it now or just wait. I'm really confused. _Man up Rory, just tell her._

She's reading in the living room right now. I walk over and take a seat next to her. Without disturbing her I lift her up and place her on my lap. I lean back and snake my arms against her waist. My palms are flat on her ribs. Her back pressed to my chest. She molds to my body like a puzzle piece. Her feet flat on the ground. Her head rests on my shoulder right under my chin. She doesn't say anything because I do this all the time and she knows I'll just tell her to continue reading. I kiss the top of her head and snuggle my cheek against her soft hair.

I think she's done reading because she stretches her arm to the table, grabbing her bookmark. Prim places it in the book where she left off. It's then set aside where her bookmark once was. She yawns and plops back down onto me. Her head on my chest this time. I tighten my arms around her and pull her closer. If I even can pull her closer.

"What are you thinking?" she asks me, not looking at me, but at the wall.

"Just... us" I say

"Oh really. Funny, I was thinking the same thing!" she responds

"Just about how we've been together for a year now. How we live together and... our new niece or nephew." I calmly tell her

"Yeah, I can't wait till she's born!" she gushes

"We can take care of her, buy her- Wait did you say _her_?" I ask in amazement. _Katniss and Peeta_ don't even know the sex of their baby.

"Yup! It WILL be a girl! I can sense it." she says eyes looking up at me

"Yes, Ms. I-can-predict-the-future!" I say loudly

"Trust me it is!" she says without a doubt

She cuddles closer to me. Now I'm deep in the cushions of the couch. So deep that nobody sits this way when they casually sit on a sofa. Unless they're weird like that. However, I fiddle with her hair, braiding it, the way Posy taught me, because evidently randomly twirling hair doesn't count as a braid. Posy was shocked to know that I don't braid my own hair, so she made sure I could do it to her's. She always made me do her hair before I left for school, in a pony-tail then a braid. Prim's hair is so soft. It shines in the light, and straight as can be.

"Hey Rory?" she asks so kind and quietly

"Yes baby" I say

"Don't you want a child?" she asks. I'm telling you, we're perfect for each other. She can read my mind, I even think she did.

"Yeah, really, really, badly." I say with a bunch of emotion

"Me too" she tells me, her voice saddening

"Don't worry. We'll have one when we want one." I say

"But I want one now." she starts

"I do too, babe." I say gently

"Then let's make one!" she says surely

"But... my mother's rule is that I can't have kids till I'm married" I tell her

"Then marry me." she offers

"It's only been a year." I say.

Out of no where she gets up. She stands and looks down at me directly at my pupils. There's tears in her eyes and lips set tight. Her features give me a look, that I know means she's in pain. Quickly she turns around aiming for the stairs. Her feet stomp loudly on the wooden floor. I figure out what she wants to do and sprint to her. I'm too late because she's up the steps. I start for the stairs and race up them. My feet plop onto the second level of our house. Unfortunatly, I'm two seconds off. My chest is pressed against the door of our bedroom being closed, I hear the lock click from the inside. Cries reverberate off the walls.

**I left you guys with a little bit of a cliffhanger, but don't worry the next chapter is being typed RIGHT now! So don't go anywhere! Even though I'm mega busy, I'd still appreciate it if you sent me some reviews. Just click on your keyboard! ;)**


	8. I Can't See You Like This

**AHHH just keep reading! This is a mini chapter. It's the second part of chapter seven!**

Prim's Point of View

I run to our bedroom and lock the door! How could Rory say that?! Usually I'm not sensitive about this sort of thing but I'm really depressed. So the only thing I think of doing right now is crying. I just sit on my bed with kleen-ex all over the place and produce tears. I know Rory's outside the door, going crazy.

"Prim, can you tell me what's wrong?" he pleads

No, your punishment can be the silence.

"It really only has been a year. I just don't want to rush you into anything. Marriage is a BIG deal. And I really want a little you running around the house. But we can't just do this and then give up. Our love has to last forever." he says

That's really sweet but you still can't come in.

"I would love to call you my wife. I would love to wake up to your smile every morning of every day. I would love to rub your baby bump when we cuddle. Especially talk to our baby when we're snuggled in bed. And I'd love to hold your hand as our baby is born. But I just want you to be totally comfortable with EVERYTHING."

AWWWW, now I feel bad. I didn't give him enough time to explain.

"Please open the door. I know your crying in there and you know what happens if you cry. I start crying and my face gets scrunched up like a prune. We don't want that do we?" he jokes

His face DOES scrunch up like a prune. I laughed a lot.

"I love you" he tells me

I walk over and open the door to him. He looks at me but I just walk back to my spot on the bed. Then I grab the blanket and wrap it around me. It's over my face so he can't see me.

"I am truthfully sorry Primrose Everdeen." he says sincerely

"Don't call me that, but I love you too." I defend

"Come here" he whispers

I get out from under the blankets and crawl over to him. He shakes his head yes. I sit in front of him and he pulls me closer. He wraps my legs around his waist. His chest is pressed against mine. I tuck my arms in so my palms are flat against his chest. His arms stay together at my lower back near my bottom. And basically my private part is touching his private parts.

"You know I meant everything I said." he whispers in my ear

"I'm sorry" I say

"Don't be its not your fault." he responds

"Yes it is. I thought you meant that it's only been one year like, any day now we're going to have a big fight and hate each other forever. But I love you very much."

"I do too." he replies

"When you said one year I never thought of it like that. We've been friends ever since we could crawl. We went to all the same schools. And I've always imagined this happening, when I was younger. You and I together, cuddling on the couch, kissing whenever we felt like it, you combing my hair. And my favorite was when I imagined myself going to bed. You were there, you were always there. You'd pull me to your chest. And I'd fall asleep on you with a smile on my face." I tell him

"You're going to make me cry Prim" he whines. I giggle for a long time. We look at each other and know that whatever we were mad about is behind us.

"So..."

"So, I'm thinking about marrying you." he tells me

"Me too" I smile. We both laugh at that!

"Just give me some time to ask you at the most romantic place ever." he says

"Okay but you better hurry. I have my eyes on someone else." I joke

He grins and pushes me forward. I land on my back and he on top of me. He kisses my nose playfully. So I lift my lips up and kiss his. Then he aims for my left eye lid. He pecks it so lightly it tickles. In return I kiss his right eye lid. And soon we kiss both of our eyes, each of our lips, the side of our ears, the soft part on our cheeks and our foreheads.

**I am so sorry Osas1234, that I couldn't post this chapter sooner! You've been great to me! Leaving me reviews for almost all of the chapters thank you!**


	9. My Big Boy Is Sick

**Sup my hommies? Okay that sounded nothing like me! Anyways I bring you chapter nine! This is just going to be another fluffy filler, so bear with me. If you have any ideas I could really use them! REVIEWS ARE NECESSARY, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO SEND CATO TO YOUR HOUSE! AND MAKE SURE A SWORD IS IN ARM'S REACH! Hahahahaha! Just read my darlings**!

Prim's Point of View

The sun hurts! It's shining right in my face. I look up to see Rory staring at me as usua- wait Rory's not here! He's always staring at me before I wake up. Where is he? The other side of the bed is so cold. Our bathroom door is closed and I hear coughing. I hear loud hacking and deep chest congestion.

Could Rory be sick? He did have a stomach ache last night. I hope he's okay! I should go over there. I pop out from underneath the blanket, its freezing from the winter air. Then I put on my slippers and glide over to the bathroom. The door's not locked so I let myself in.

"Rory... are you okay?" I ask him, but don't see him yet

I take another step and find him slumped on the floor. His eyes are closed and his arm is slung over his chest, the one that isn't, is rubbing the side of his head. What's happened to my baby? I get on my knees and crawl over to him. Once I get close enough he opens his eyes, capturing whose right in front of him. It takes him a second to realize who it is and he shakes his head no.

"No... Prim I don't... want you to... get... sick" It takes him a long time say one sentence. He has to breath in between words and tries to avoid a coughing fit.

"Don't tell me no, Mister. I need to get my baby healthy again." I plead

This time he doesn't say anything, so I make my way closer to him. I can see the color walk out the door of his face. The nose I always kiss before I fall asleep is a light red. And the mouth I love is open sucking in oxygen. I can't leave him here like this. Which means I'm definitely not going into work today.

"I'm just going to touch your forehead, okay?" he nods carefully

I push aside the hair drooping just above his eyebrows. The back of my palm lays flat against his skin. It is BURNING! He undoubtly has a fever. At least a hundred and three degrees. That's high enough to be the flu. I peal my hand back.

"I think you have the flu. We need to get you downstairs, on the couch. The bathroom floor isn't going to help you. Move nothing, and that means you agree. If you do move that means you disagree." he does nothing. Okay then now I have to find a way to get him down the stairs. Or at least, get him to stand.

"Okay... um I need you to try your hardest to keep your eyes open. And don't move any part of your body, except for your legs. I'll take care of the rest." I instruct

He gives me a moan that I think can be deciphered to say "yes". First I hold both of hands, tightly. His legs are out stretched, flat on the ground.

"Rory, tuck your legs underneath your bottom" I say gently

It takes him a few seconds to do so. I help him as best as I can, but eventually his bottom is resting on his legs. Now all I need to do is somehow pull his torso up so he stands.

"Good job, we're almost there. So now I'm going to give you a BIG hug. When I do, I'm going to rise you up so you can stand. All you have to do is make sure you stay on your heels." I encourage. I look right into his eyes and he moans again.

I get into the same position as him. Then I crouch low so I can wrap my arms around his middle. I rest my ear on his sickly warm chest and pray to god this works. As planned, I pull up,up,up! I look down, his knees are bent. I pull some more, his legs are almost straight. My last tug and he's upright. He's on two feet but his balance is unstable. It looks like we're hugging, it's just his arms aren't wrapped around my waist.

"You're standing!" I cheer

"Yayy..." he says very stoic

"We just need to get down the stairs..."

* * *

**15 minutes later of left, right, left, right, left, right...**

"Yeah!" I clap using Rory's hands, not mine. Again he moans a YAY!

"Let's get you to the couch." I tell his ear, so he can hear

I grab his hands in front of him. He walks forward while I walk backward, leading him to the couch. Once we get there, I move the pillows around so he has space to lay down. I let go of his hands and put them on his back. He kneels and I make sure he doesn't trip on anything. Comfortably his legs are lying down, but his torso is up right on the arm chair. I slipped a pillow behind his back, to avoid back aches. I stand up and smile. He looks up at me. His hand waves at me to come down to his level. I kneel on one knee and put my ear to his lips.

"Thank you, I love you." he says sincerely

I pull back and whisper to his face "Your welcome, I'll always be here for you." I kiss his forehead.

He begins going into a coughing fit. I rub his back soothingly. Once he stops I say "I'm going to get you soup, a blanket, fuzzy socks, orange juice, a new shirt and boxers, and... company!" I say and place a kiss to his pink nose

I get the soup started, grab things in our bedroom, check on the soup again, pour orange juice, put fuzzy socks in the drier to make them warm and comfy, then separate the soup into a bowl. I do all that in two and a half minutes. HAWOO! Then I grab EVERYTHING and race into the living room. Once I get in there, h's sleeping. I'd hate to have to wake him up but he really needs this stuff.

"Heyy... baby... I wouldn't wake you up if I had to but I do." I say while placing the socks on his face, wrapping him in the blanket, placing the soup and juice on the coffee table.

"You don't want to stay in that shirt do you?" I ask

"Nooooo..." he drifts off

"Well look at you, your talking to me again!" I say cheerfully. I'm trying really hard to stay optomistic about this. He gives me a small smile, which I return.

I strip him of his shirt and put the new one on. Then I take his pajama pants off, along with his boxers. Closing my eyes I put the new ones on. I don't bother putting his pants back on because I know he'll be more comfortable without them. Then I get his soup and orange juice from off the table. I place small spoonfuls off it in his mouth. After every four spoons I tip his cup so he can drink from it. He finishes his food and I debate whether I should I give him medicine now or wait. He looks better now so I'll wait until he REALLY needs it.

"Okay! You feel terrible don't you?" I ask. I take a seat next to him messaging his chest underneath his shirt with medicine lotion.

"Yeah..."

"Well I still think your the most handsomest person in the world." I say thoughtfully

He gives one of the biggest smiles he can make right now.

"Are you tired?" I want to know

"Mhmmm" he moans

"Here, I'll go upstairs and you can sleep" I say moving away from the sofa

"NO! Stayyy..." he begs and grabs my hand

I smile and place my head underneath his chin. Listening carefully I can hear his heart from where my head is on his chest. It's calm and steady. Then I close my eyes and we both fall asleep.

**What did you think? Please tell me! I love reviews, almost as much as I love Finnick and Peeta!**


	10. My Little Girl Is Sick

**Hey I'm sorry that it's been such a long time since I posted another chapter! But I have so much homework and crap! I've given you a prize, this chapter is a little longer! This is just a suggestion one of my loyal reviews gave me. I decided to use it, so here it is. But this has a twist?! (Creepy music plays) And you guys do know that the genuisness behind all this is from Suzanne Collins right? I'm not that smart to create characters, places, events, etc. like this. So here you go READ and REVIEW!**

Rory's Point of View

Prim was helpful nursing me back to health. Every day she'd sit with me and get me things I needed, like water and food. Then when I wasn't sleeping she'd talk and talk and talk. If she wasn't talking to me, I'd be bored out of my mind. I slept on the sofa in the living room the whole time I was sick. I didn't want Prim to get sick too so I made her sleep in our bedroom. However, the second night she must have slept with me because as I was waking up, I saw her try to sneak back upstairs without me noticing. I grabbed her wrist and she screamed. I told her not to sleep with me while I was sick. And so she did it again, the third night. But just like I kept telling her, "You should sleep upstairs, so you don't catch what I have", and what do you know, she caught it.

"Prim Prim Prim-Prim... I told you-" I start

"Shut it Rory!" she hisses

"I'm sorry. What do you want me to do for you?" I ask gently

"Um... can you get me some... water, ice-cream, and pickles?" she asks hopefully

"Okay... but are you sure this food won't upset your stomach?" I ask curiously

"Just get me the food! Did _I_ ask _you_ questions when _you_ wanted food?" she says with an attitude I've never seen or heard before

"Okay I'll just go get it then..." I say and leave for the kitchen

"Bye bye" she says her eyes widening. She points to the kitchen and rolls her eyes as I leave.

Jeez? I've never seen her like this. She's usually so kind, even when she's having a bad day. She'll try an yell at me, but then she starts crying, because she hates yelling. I was waiting for her to break and say sorry, or something but she never did. But I guess she gets this way when she's not feeling too well. I hope she gets better soon, and _I_ don't get sick again.

Faze one: The ice cream. I go to the freezer and find the colorful tub of frozen delights. Whenever we buy ice cream we have to buy mint chocolate chip. And it has to be pink. You'd think she'd want the regular green kind but no, pink it is. I grab it out of the freezer and find the ice cream spoon. I get a bowl too and stuff as much pink ice cream as I can. Then I let her eat out of the big spoon because she likes it that way.

Faze two: The pickles. We always buy pickles because both of us consumer like a whole container a day. I open the food pantry and reach for the pickles behind the rice. They aren't the sandwich kind, but the oval shaped ones. She probably want a bunch of these. I pick four out and put them in another bowl. Then I grab the pickle bowl and the ice cream bowl, making my way over to the living room. But not before I remember to get her some water.

I find her watching television, with a smile her face. Wasn't she just mad at me? And now she's smiling? I'm confused! Whatever... I take a seat next to her and get her attention.

"Hey, I got your pink ice cream, the big spoon, and four pickles. Your water is on the table over here." I say carefully, handing her the frozen dessert first.

"Thank you cuddle buddy!" she cooes

"You're welcome... snuggle friend?" I say uncomfortably

"Come here, I need a pillow!" I she says groping for my arm and smiling like crazy. So she _doesn't_ want all this food?

"Okay..." I say. I love being her pillow. But why is she changing moods so quickly? I kind of like this mood, but it's not right! I just hope she doesn't change into a raging bitch again!

"So... how do you feel?" I ask her

"Uh... my head hurts and my nose is runny and... I'm freezing and I don't want to puke. I don't think I will though." she says as if I were asking a five year old.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be right here for you the whole time." I say reassuringly

"You are so nice to me!" she replies

"That's because I love you." I say grinning

"I love you more, Mr. Cuddle Man!" she says and pokes my nose with her pointer finger once

"Okay, I know. You should take a nap." I say calmly

"I will because now, I have my pillow and a warm body with me." she says looking up at him

I'm seating on the couch facing the television, like everybody does. Prim's head is on my collar bone and her hair all around me. Her right leg is wrapped around my back while her left is wrapped around my front. They meet at me side and hook together. I can't move but this is very comfy. Her stomach is pressed against the ribs on my left. My left arm cradles her head/hair and the farther one holds her waist, pulling her closer. She rubs her cheek against my collar bone and falls asleep.

RING! RING! RING! RING!

_Please don't wake her up, please don't wake her up! You stupid phone! _

I unhook my arm from her waist and swing it over so I can grab the phone. It's on the coffee table right next to me. I fumble to grab it but succeed in the outcome. The screen says "_H. Gale_" Oh Gale, I miss talking to you! I press talk and hold it to me ear.

"Hello" I say calmly

"Hey little brother, how's district four?" he says with excitement

"It's fun. I'm living with Prim now, but unfortunatly she's sick today." I say sadly

"Really? I'm sorry, tell her I hope she feels better. Guess what?" he says happily

"What? Is it good?" I ask curiously

"The best! JOHNNPRGNET!" he screams

"WOAH SLOW DOWN! Say it again!" I say in the loudest whisper I can produce

"My wife, Johanna, is pregnant!" he says slower

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GONNA BE A DADDY!" I say happily

"I know right! And you, and Peeta are his Uncle!" he exclaims

"His? You're having a son?" this is amazing

"Yeah two actually!" he says

"Damn! I am so happy for you guys! Come here as soon as you can!" I say

"We will! How about next weekend?" he questions

"Okay, Prim should be perfectly fine by then. Come over whatever time works for you!" I cheer

"We will. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm a dad! I love you bro, I gotta go. Johanna's hurting. Bye" he says quickly

"Love you two big bro." I say and hang up

WOW! My big brother is going to be a daddy! Of two little boys! I'm so happy! Suddenly Prim wakes up.

* * *

"Hey baby" I say carefully

She doesn't have time to respond, just sprints to the bathroom as fast as she can. I hear the door slam and start walking over. My ear is pressed against the door and I hear her throwing up. She's definetly not doing too good. I have to get in there. I twist the door knob, locked. I knew it, she always does this.

"Are you okay in there by yourself?" I hesitate

"Yeah just go back to the living room. Don't worry I'm fine. Love you."

"I love you more, but hate when you're like this." I say and walk away.

She's been acting like herself now. That's really strange, going from raging bitch to perky girl then back to her normal self. Could she be...? Pregnant? No no no... Well... we did go pretty far... I doubt it, but maybe. I don't know. Theses voices are confusing me so much. And its not like I can just ask her "Hey babe, you pregnant?" She'd be pissed! I sit on the couch and wait. Twenty minutes later she comes out. Her hair is in a pony tail, the kind she makes when she's going to work.

"Heyy..." I drift off. I stand up and hold her hand gently

"I want to got to work." she says sadly

"You mean to see if you're okay?" I ask and grab both of her hands

"Mhmm" she groans

* * *

"Yes this is Primrose Everdeen. She's not feeling well today, so we need a check up." I tell the assistant nicely

"Yup, she can go right into room six" the kind lady responds

"Okay come on, we're going right over here." I tell her in her ear softly

"Yayy..." she whispers stoic

I guide her slowly over to the sixth room. Then I lift her fragile body up onto the white patient bed. I lay her head on the matching pillow, holding her hand. She turns her head toward me and whispers

"Do you think I'm okay?"

"Of course you are, just a little flu porbably, that's all." I reassure

"I guess." she says simply

The doctor comes inside and sits on the rolling stool.

"Hello Prim, you already know me from the right wing. I'm Dr. Famstein. You said you weren't feeling good?" he greets

"Yeah, my head hurts, stomach feels weird, and I was puking earlier." she tells him

"Okay, I'm just going to need some blood work. Then I can tell you what seems to be the problem." he says nicely

"Sure" she says tiredly

Dr. Famstein reaches over and takes a vile out of a small plastic contain. Then he grabs a disenfecting wipe and opens it from the packet. He slides the wipe across her arm very smoothly. He hums, quietly like he's done this many times before and slowly pushes the tiny needle into her arm. I squeeze her hand as the vile turns red, taking her blood. She closes her eyes and relaxes her body. He finishes and her blue eyes look at the world again.

"Thank you, I'll be right back. I just need to run through some tests with this, it'll only take five minutes." the doctor says and exits the room.

"Hey, he'll back real soon. He just needs to take some tests with your blood, okay" I repeat

"Yeah, I'm tired." she whines

"It's okay, we're going to go home soon. I promise." I tell her.

I grab the stool and sit on it, eye level with my Prim. My hand reaches over and thoroughly twirls her hair still in the pony tail. The other rubs her tummy soothingly. Her chest rises and falls slowly, but she's not sleeping, just closing her eyes. I place slow mini kisses on her ear and tell her it's going to be okay. It's been seven minutes and the doctor isn't back. I continue these motions and she opens her eyes after a while. Ten minutes later and I'm ready to go look for him _myself_, when he finally opens the door and walks in.

"I'm sorry for the wait." he says generously

"Okay, what's the news?" I ask worried

"There's bad and good news. Which do you want first?" he questions

I look at Prim and she gives me a thumbs up.

"The good news" I say

"Well, in nine months, the two of you will be parents to a little girl." he says

I'm going to be a dad?! I've always wanted this! Now we have it! I can't believe it. I was just rubbing our little girl! And that's why she's been acting so peculiar. I look at her mother and she smile brightly resting her hands on our baby. I grab her hands and kiss them gently.

"But, I'm not finished. You'll be having a little girl and a little boy. Twins." he recites

I thought I was happy as hell, now I'm crying tears of joy. I smile at Prim with tears in my eyes and hold up two fingers. TWO! WE'RE HAVING A BOY AND A GIRL! Gale is having two boys, their cousins!

"The bad news is... Prim has-"

**That's right! Cliff hanger! Don't kill me please, I've got this all planned out! You'll love it! Just be patient! The next chapter should be posted about Wednesday MAYBE! I'm really busy. If you can guess what the bad news is and leave a suggestion, you'll suggestion should be in the next chapter(s). Please review!**


	11. You'll Get Better

**AHHHH! Reaper, this is for you! JUST READ!**

****Rory's Point of View

"The bad news is that... Prim has the flu. When a woman is pregnant it's best if she stays away from getting sick like this. On top of that she's suffering through morning sickness. She's about three weeks along her pregnancy. I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you, but when you're sick, you're hurting the babies too. I want her to stay away from crowds for the next nine months. Stay in bed and get better. It's important she becomes healthy again. The babies could get severe allergies, skin defects, and a lot more. So this prescription is for you're benefit and your babies. It's fast acting, harmless to your children and needs to be taken twice a day with food, for seven days. I hope you get better soon Ms. Everdeen." he addresses

He hands me the paper with the prescription on it and walks out the door, so we can leave in privacy. I slip the paper in my pocket and turn around to my Prim. I grab her hand and help her to sit up. Placing my hand on her back, she's sitting upright. She's on the verge of crying and I cup my hands around her cheeks.

"Heyy... don't think like that. You're going to get better in no time. You know why? Because you've got Dr. Rory to take care of you. I specialize in Prim Everdeen! And we've got babies on the way." I tell her

She nods her head and stands up. I hold her hand and we make our way out the hospital, and then home.

Prim's Point of View

Rory just doesn't understand. I'm only nineteen (in two weeks) and I'm carrying twins. We're not even married yet. I know I said I want kids like right now, but the timing isn't right. I've got the flu. What happens if our babies don't make it? Or they have life-threatening problems? Rory's always going to blame himself for getting sick, then getting me sick. And I'm always going to blame me, because I didn't sleep in my room, like he asked.

No! I should be optimistic, I know how to get better. I will and the babies are going to be fine. Don't worry!

... Once we get home, I change into my pajamies and get my butt on the couch. Rory (my pillow) is waiting for me, watching television. He looks happy, but worried at the same time.

"There you are. How you doing?" he asks lightly as I sit on his lap

"Fine" I try to play off

"Look at me and say it again." he says sternly

I look up at him and immediately find the grey eyes I love. The ones that look at me with so much hope. So much passion. I know I can't lie to him. He searches my face. I try to speak, but when I do, tears pervade. I break, just like that. They flow through my eyes. Slip around Rory's fingers and down my chest.

"...Huuu... I... don't want them... to hurt" I breathe

"You WILL get better. You know why? Because even though we haven't met these babies you already love them. You have a heart. A heart that can't bear to know someone's in pain. So you fight, and help them. And that's what you're going to do for these babies. You're fighting for them. Right now, you're just confused, because this is happening so fast." he says peacefully

"Your right" I agree

"I love you, you know that right?" he says

"Just as much as I know, I love you." I reply

"Sleep you've had a hell of a day." he smiles

"I am" I respond

"Oh! I'm sorry, but Gale called earlier. He's having twin boys with Johanna!" I exclaim

"Aww that's so cute. They'll be around the same age as ours." she says snuggling up to my chest.

"Shhh shhh shhh just got to sleep." I sooth massaging her scalp

Like she always does her cheek rubs my chest, and drifts off to sleep.

**You guys finally got the baby news! Hope you like it, this was kind of a rush! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	12. The Call (part 2)

**Hey please don't be mad! I lost internet and then got a new lab top! It's my new baby! Please bear with me. Sports have started, stupid districts practice and other school work have taken most of my afternoons. So please please please review! I am lost of ideas and could really use some! Do it for me, please please! I beg! **

Rory's Point of View

_RING! RING!_

Shut up, you stupid phone! Damn. It always has to ring whenever Prim's asleep! I sprint from the living room to the kitchen. RING RING! Shut up I'm almost there! Don't you dare wake her up! After picking up the phone and looking at the screen it's the doctor, I press talk and all hints of anger at this phone dissolve into pure kindness.

"Hello" I say nicely

"Yes, this is Dr. Famstein from the hospital a few days ago. We have some NEW results for a Ms. Prim Everdeen." Famstein says steadily

We weren't expecting any news...

"Uh... Prim isn't available right now, but this is the young man she was with when she went to see you a few days ago." I start

"Oh yes Rory, right?" he says remembering who I am

"Rory Hawthorne!" I say happily

"Okay. Well last month the Capitol chose District Four to be the very first to try out their new "Medi-Quick". It's suppose to scan any time of liquid from the human body and verify what it is and what is going to happen to it. It can predict up to one year. Tell you if you could be having a heart attack soon, uhh... the flu... that kind of stuff. For Prim, it told us she had the flu and is pregnant. Well after taking a second look at her blood from the original system we used to use, it appears that she is not pregnant. I am sorry. The "Medi-Quick" seems to be having problems." he says slowly so I can understand

And immediately my happy spirit disappears. What does he mean she isn't pregnant? She had mood swings and everything. She had morning sickness. We were excited and everything. We thought about names, about the nursery, about all of it! And... how can she not be pregnant?! So I ask just that.

"How can she not be pregnant, I don't understand." I say getting angry

"She did indeed show signs of a pregnant woman, but I can assure you she isn't. Her body is so small, that its having trouble fighting the flu. And she's never had the flu in this District before, so that takes some getting used to. Here in Four, we're very different than the rest. We've got the ocean, the fish, all this salt water. It's very easy for someone of Prim's fragile frame to get sick and then show signs of something worst. It'll take longer for her to get better, than if she had a larger body type." he says intelligently

"Great. So is there something different I should do to help her?" I start sarcastically

"No, just the usual fluids and rest. I am sorry this happened. If you wish to try for children again, it must wait until about one month after the flu is completely out of her system." he continues

"Okay thank you for telling me." I say sadly

I don't even bother to say good-bye, just press off and slip it back into its place on the counter. Well how will I tell Prim about all this? She'll be broken. I am. I want to throw everything I can find at this "Medi-Quick". The Capitol better not be doing this as some sick joke to make us suffer. To bring our hopes up of starting a family then crushing us with news like this. But no, we are going to have a family some day, and this "Medi-Quick" won't tell us if we are or aren't.

I hear a creak from the stairs and look up at the top step. It's Prim... She looks tired, but happy to be pregnant, only finding she really isn't. HOW? How will I tell her? Maybe I should just come out and say it.

"Who... was on- the... phone?" she asks breathlessly

"The doctor, Famstein." I say bitterly

"What's wrong?" she asks me so curiously

I shake my head, walk up fourteen steps to get to her. Carefully, I grab her hand and walk along her side. We walk carefully to the bathroom. Then I sit her down on the toilet with the lid on. Bending on my knees I sit, both of her hands in mine warming them up. Looking straight into her eyes, I tell her the bad news- no probably worst news.

"Remember how we went to the hospital, two days ago?" I start making sure my voice is light

She nods her head.

I breath in deeply, "Prim, we aren't pregnant. There are no twins. The new machine they used at the hospital has problems, and so it gave us wrong information. You have the flu, but since you're so small and fragile you released signs of things worst than being sick..."

And just like I expected the dam breaks. She cries her heart, lungs, soul out. She pulls for her hands, out of my grasp. I don't let her though. My hands reach up and work as vaccumns, soaking her tears. Thumbs repeatedly trace hearts on her cheeks, fingers wrap around short hairs, palms cool cheeks. I grab her hands and place them on the sides of my neck. It looks like she's choking me, but she isn't. I hold my tears because I know she needs someone to be strong for her.

"I want... bay-bies soon." she cries

"I do too, I really do. We're going to get them soon. And they're going to look just as beautiful as their mommy." I smile

"As- kind as... daddy." she simply says

"I love you" I say and my lips wipe her tears away

She's out of breath and all rosy on the cheeks, so she makes a heart with her hands. Prim places the heart to her very own, then slides her hand-made heart to mine. She keeps it there and rubs it slowly. After a while she droops her eyes.

"Tired..." she breathes

"Okay, lets gets to bed now." I whisper to her eyes

I carry her bridal/princess style to our sofa on the couch. She chose to sleep here so I don't get sick again. But I don't care, tonight she needs me more than ever.I lay her on her side, me right behind her. My arms close her off from the world, to give her sleep. Before her eyes close and her breathing slows, I tell her I love her one thousand more times. And give her two thousand more kisses.

**Cute I hope! Please leave me reviews, I love them so much. But not as much as I love you guys! You've been very supportive and that's all I ask. IDEAS ARE WANTED, MAYBE EVEN REQUIRED! So that was such a turn, you guys wanted the whole baby fluff. You'll have to wait! Don't worry I've got a master plan, set in my mind. You'll definetly get the babies you want, and the wedding might be coming... You'll just have to read and see!**


	13. Mr Daddy Comes Over

**Hi guys! So this chapter is going to be a good one! Prim gets better and Mr. Daddy (Gale) comes over for a visit! I hope you don't mind that I skipped ahead a little. Aren't you guys tired of Prim being so sick and all? So now she's getting back to her normal ways! And I promise, no one is going to get sick any time soon! I spent a lot of time into this chapter, so I'd love your feedback. :) READ AND REVIEW!**

Prim's Point of View

_4 Days Later..._

It is safe to say that I am completely rid of the flu. Everything is out of my system. For the past four days Rory and I have gone through emotional battles about our false results on twins. We really wanted children. And yes you can say we are too young, that we aren't even married, or that we just aren't ready, but that's not your decision. Our agreement is marriage, then family, but once we heard that we were supposed to be pregnant, that flew out the window. We were just euphoric over the whole thing! Everything had to be planned, discussed, we just wanted to be happy. And we were. But then we got that happiness taken away.

New happiness walked in. I got better, both of us did in fact. I'm going to go back to work next week. I haven't been in way too long. I'm starting to miss my medical friends at the hospital, the nurses an all. And Rory's been smiling more, which makes me smile more too. He's all giddy because Gale and Johanna are coming over today. I can't wait to see them both! Or should I say the _four_ of them? I love seeing pregnant women, when they aren't hormonal. Johanna is currently four months pregnant with two baby boys! They'll definitely be a handful, but Gale will make an excellent father. I've seen him with Posy, and he treats her like his daughter. Johanna can be protective, which is good when you're a mother. Always keeping your children safe. I hope they get here early!

And for us, I plan on getting married whenever Rory feels he's ready to ask. We've been together for about a year now. But if you think about it, its really been seventeen years. Ever since we were two, our mothers couldn't separate us. We were like two peas in a pod. Yes we had our arguments but those never lasted more than two days. We not only love each other, but we're best friends too. So in all respect, it feels right to be married. And once that happens we plan for children. And when I say that, I don't mean "Oh we're married, let's pop some buns out the oven!" I mean when we're ready to make love, we will. In return, we'll be blessed with a family.

* * *

Yawn. I normally don't wake up with yawns but it happened today. And every morning I feel two warm arms around my waist. He's flat on his back and I on my left side. Opening my eyes, my lashes brush his soft white shirt. Keeping one arm at his back, I move the one on his tummy to the hairs on his forehead. I skim his skin and keep my fingers through his hair. It's so soft, it's always so soft. Always dark like a chocolate bar, fluffy as the clouds. And something I will never get tired of looking, touching, combing, kissing, and snuggling with.

I push forward with the heels of my feet, so my nose is even with his cheekbones. His hair in my hands, his arms around my waist. My mouth an upside down rainbow. I wave my hand slowly back and forth through his scalp. A smile forms and his eyes appear. Gently, I rub the side of my nose to his kissable cheeks. He laughs and I kiss the side of his nose lovingly. He laughs and I do it again, giggling.

Then he lifts me up with his hands at my waist and I can't help but smile to the moon. I'm one hundred percent on top of his chest. Our faces too close to measure. My finger drags up and down his upper nose. While doing so I peck each of his cheeks slowly. I lift my head back up so we're eye to eye, he kisses me on my lips. The chill I hand on the tips of my toes turns into space heaters. It spreads to the most sensitive area it can go, my chest. He claims both of my lips, lifting his chin to the ceiling, capturing this kiss completely. Sighing, I break away.

"I love you, princess" he calls me

"Why do you call me princess?" I ask

"Because you should be treated by one. Getting anything and everything you want, but most of all being loved and loving someone." he says as if he were a poet about to publish those very words. He lifts the messy hair right above my ear and tucks it back.

"Thank you, my prince" I say as if I were indeed a princess

"Your welcome." he says kindly

"We should probably get ready for Johanna and Gale." I suggest

"Yeah, can you believe they're going to be parents?" he asks curiously. Just as I'm about to answer his question, the phone rings. Rory picks up the phone and hands it to me. It's Katniss.

"Hey, Katniss!" I say into the phone

"Hi Prim" she responds tiredly

"You sound tired. Katniss, what's going on?" I ask concered

"Oh just being pregnant an all. I just wanted to call, see how you guys are doing." she responds

"Well um... Gale and Johanna are coming over today." I say with a smile

"Really?" she sounds so curious it's kind of scary

"Yeah, Rory hasn't seem them in like... three years." I confirm

"Well... Can I come over? I want to see Johanna. I never thought I'd see the great Johanna Mason pregnant!" she sounds a lot less tired now

"Yeah, of course. But don't come by yourself, bring Peeta." I don't want her to hurt herself on the way over

"I will... IF HE STOPS TALKING ABOUT FREAKIN' BREAD! God he's annoying." she says to me then yells at Peeta in the background

"Okay, Katniss calm down." I say nicely

"All day it's just "This bread rises quickly... this one needs lots of yeast" she says mimicking a male voice (that actually sounds a lot like him)

"Can I talk to Peeta?" I ask her with a grin

"Here you go... Hey Prim!" he says

"Hey, so I hear you're annoying the crap out of Katniss?" I ask with a giggle

"Well... she's kind of cranky today." he says calmly

"So your idea is to talk to her about bread?" I ask seriously. Katniss isn't a big fan of talking about bread, more of eating it.

"Yes?" he says unsteadily

"Just go over there and hold her. Trust me, I know this will work, especially since she loves you." I say smiling, I know for sure this will work perfectly

"Okay." he says

"Oh and come over! Gale and Johanna are coming, with there twins, yah know because she's about- four months pregnant." I say nicely

"Of course!" he says happily

"Bye and when in doubt, hold her close." I say reassuringly

"Thank you so much Prim!" he says and ends the conversation. I put the phone back on the nightstand and look over at Rory. He raises his eyebrows.

"Peeta was annoying Katniss about bread." I say trying to hold in my laughs but fail.

Rory bursts out laughing like a mad man. He's so loud! I can't help but laugh as well, because I've never seen him like this. My stomach hurts and my eyes water. I can't see anything out of them. Rocking my head back and forth, I get dizzy, forcing myself to stop. I look down and he's stopped as well, looking up at me still lying on his stomach. I'm on my bottom legs bent underneath me. He holds me hand and says

"I love Peeta but man he really thought that would help her?" he says smiling brightly

"Yup, I asked him he sounded unsure though." I say smiling as well

"Wow." he says

"We should get ready they might be here soon." I say changing the subject

"Yeah, I'll start breakfast" he says

"And I'm going to shower." I say evenly

"Then we can get the food ready for dinner." he says

I kiss his nose then we go our separate ways. Him, down the stairs, and I at my dresser picking out today's outfit. Choosing a fluffy white t-shirt and gray comfy jeans, I head into the shower, but not before I grab a towel.

* * *

**After breakfast, showering, and lunch Gale/Johanna finally arrive around dinner time! AHH!**

_Knock -Knock!_

"Heyy! Look at you!" I hear Gale cheer at Rory from my seat on the couch. I get up and stand by Rory at the door.

"Woah, you look so much older!" I hear Rory respond. I laugh as Gale's face, changes from super happy to oh-you-did-not-just-go-there!

"I mean, YO!" Rory covers

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you mean little man!" Gale jokes

Johanna stays silent as Gale holds her hand and I make sure everyone has a seat on our couch. Sitting across from Johanna I study how large her bump is. In fact it's beautiful. Large but not too large, it's not a bulge, but a definite pregnancy stomach. She has gained some weight but it doesn't look like much. For a woman carrying twins she looks absolutely breathtaking. I wish I look like her when I bear my children.

"So, you guys are expecting two boys!" I say to both of them, smiling

"Yeah, I'm about four and a half months in my pregnancy." Johanna smiles. She's so different now. You can tell she's matured a lot.

"Well I think you look beautiful!" I say gladly. She shakes her head and is about to say something when Gale jumps in,

"I tell her that every morning, but she never agrees with me." Gale says sounding all sentimental and moving his head closer to her's

"Look at my tummy, it's like I ate a freaking cow, and didn't chew it down." she replies

"No, you look like the mother of two baby boys." Gale says with pure happiness

"Mmhmmm. So how about you Prim, popping anything out any time soon?" she says and rolls her eyes jokingly

"We were expecting twins but the doctor said there was something wrong with this new system they have and... basically no. I think we're going to wait, until we get married." I tell her

"OH I'm so sorry." they say in unison

"It took us some time to get over it, but we're doing fine now." I say and Rory reaches over to kiss my forehead gently

_Knock-Knock!_

"I'll get the door." I turn, telling Rory

Walking over to the front door, I can already make out two figures. A blonde male and a dark brunette, stand on the steps. They hold hands, smiling when I open the door.

"It's the Mellark's!" I greet with a large smile

Katniss steps forward, Peeta shortly behind, never breaking thei bond between hands. She comes to hug me, not as tightly as she used. Her stomach lightly brushes mine, her arms around my waist and neck. After the little hugging fest, the three of us make our way into the living room. The minute Johanna sees Katniss she bursts out laughing. Her mouth wide open and her eyes large ovals, she stands and gives Katniss a hug, rocking left and right. Once she releases her she looks down at her stomach.

"So breadboy finally knocked you up?" she says with... swag, I think

After that I immediately regret thinking Johanna matured at all.

"Yes, and his name's Peeta, Ax-girl." Katniss teases

"Whatever you say, Mockingjay." she shoots

"How far are you?" my sister asks

"About four months" Johanna nods

"Me too!" Katniss smiles

As they hug once more I look to me left at Gale and Peeta. They hug like guys do, patting backs and then releasing quickly. I thought they'd have problems being in the same room. Proving myself wrong, they start conversations, smile, laugh, do everything long time friends would do. For some reason I can't quite believe this, but it's making me smile to myself. Rory must see me, because he walks over to me takes my hand and gives me a peck on my lips. After we greet each other we sit down again, this time at the dinner table.

We start eating dinner and tell our best stories. Once Johanna finishes her story, Katniss tells her's.

"Do you want to know how Peeta found out I was pregnant?" Katniss asks everyone, already laughing

"Oh, I know you bought him a cake that said, "Congratulations Daddy!" Gale jokes

We all laugh as hard as our stomachs' can manage. Peeta gives him a stern glare, then breaks and joins our laughing. Katniss is laughing too hard to complete the story so Rory jumps in.

"Okay, so the two of them came over for dinner. Prim decided to cook everything 'baby'. We made baby carrots, baby back ribs... Anyways, Peeta over here could not figure it out. Prim laughed so much she had to excuse herself to the bathroom. Katniss finally told him, and we finished dinner." he says barely managing the end from his giggles

"I'm sorry, I didn't get it. I wasn't paying attention to the size of the food." Peeta defends with a grin

"It's okay you still found out!" I tell him

"Ohh, I miss you guys!" Johanna says

We hear about more embarrassing stories and somehow manage not to throw our food. We make plans to do this again, but next time at Gale's. And Johanna expects me to be pregnant soon. This is like our own little tradition, having dinner with friends and family at least once a month. Everybody loves everybody and we make each other laugh like there's no tomorrow. Gale, Johanna, Peeta, and Katniss leave for their houses at the same time. Surprisingly, both pregnant ladies lasted until midnight. Falling asleep on their partners' shoulders, indicated that it was time to start heading out. Rory and I end our day with a good night's sleep.


	14. Nighttime Conversations Or More?

**Did you guys enjoy the last chapter? I sure did, I added some humor in there. YAY! And this is going to be a continuation. DOUBLE YAY! Again, alternating POV's from chapter to chapter, or in-between. So please read and review.**

**DICLAIMER: I keep forgetting to do this... Obviously, I'm not the genius who came up with these characters, places, events, and a lot more! Suzanne Collins is the genius, DUH!**

**P.S. : For those of you waiting to read my Lily/Mace continuation, I need you to wait just a little bit longer. I know, I know, you were already waiting forever, but super busy. I have this audition I need to practice for... So I'll start writing after Christmas, which is about a month and a half. Please be patient, I won't forget. I'll put a lot of effort into it. And as Lily always say, "I pinkie- promise!" :)**

Rory's Point of View

It was late when Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, and Gale left so we decided to get back to bed. A good night's sleep was what we both needed, really badly. So here we lay, holding each other in our sleep. Well I shouldn't say _our _sleep. I'm not sleeping, but Prim is. I do this thing, where I just can't find enough power to keep my eyes off of Prim. Whenever she's asleep, she looks like an angel. Like she came from the sky. Her smile is so small, but definitely noticeable, those blue eyes are locked away, and her luscious blond hair is haphazardly spread across our pillow. I keep my eyes trained on her face, scanning, studying every detail about it. The only time I close them is when she sighs. It's the most adorable thing when she sighs, so quietly. As she does this she'll rub the side of her nose to my chest. To be exact she'll do it four times. Her nose will go up and down, up and down, four times. Then she will reposition herself, so that she's pressed closer against me. Moving her arms, wrapping them around me tighter, or pressing her torso closer, forward, to the point where it's on top of mine. And as she does this I smile, and beg that she won't ever stop.

But somehow my eyes manage to close. The last thing I can see, is blonde hair... then I see it again. I'm waking my her voice. Her eyes are open, little blue nightlights. And her lips are little pink pillows. She's whispering something to me,

"Rory... wake up, just for a minute."

My ears wake up. I blink my eyes a couple times and then my full attention is on her.

"Yes, my Princess, I am indeed awake." I say mocking a handsome Prince, smiling

"Okay... um... never mind." she says nervously

"Hey, you can tell me _anything_. It's okay, I'll be by your side no matter what." I say positioning her hair so it's not in my face

"Uhh... remember how the doctor said we could- try again... for a baby? " she asks. I can tell where she's going with this. She feels jealous, seeing Katinss and Johanna all pregnant today. I already know how bad she wants children, but I didn't think she wanted them _now. _Well all I can say is, if she wants kids I better propose soon...

I knew this was coming. So quietly, with the arm not facing her, I grab the tiny black box hidden in my underwear drawer. I know it sounds like I'm doing this just because, but I've prepared for this moment two months in advance. I have recited what I want to say, about sixty times. Planned everything in my head, over and over, revising and editing. My dream is to call her Primrose Hawthorne, the mother of my babies. I want to wait for her at the alter, waiting for her to stand next to me. To look at her in an intricate white dress. To place my Grandmother's ring around her finger. I want this, in fact I need this.

With the dark light surrounding us, the privacy and how gorgeous she looks right now, I know it's time. All the lights in the house are turned off, so all I can see is her. Nobody else is here to bother us. Lastly with her flowing hair drawing me in, blue eyes lit up like stars, and cheeks softer than the clouds, I know I've never seen anything more beautiful than this.

The box now in my hand, I drag my body out from under the blanket. She looks confused. So she begins asking what's happening, but I shush her with my pointer finger placed against her lips. I give her a reassuring smile. Off the bed now, I press my chest to the perimeter of it. Prim's curiosity blossoms and she pushes the blanket aside, so she can see me. Shifting her legs then body to the edge of the bed, she looks down at me. Her eyes are wide with confusion, and the blanket keeping her warm. One knee, up and one knee on the cold wooden floor I start slowly,

"Yeah. Baby, I want children as much as you do. You would- _will_ be the perfect mother. You're selfless, strong, caring, all I've ever wanted. When I look at you, all I see is _pure beauty_. You're the only one that can make me smile like an idiot, 24/7. The only one that can make me laugh like a goat. The only woman to be the mother of my children. And the only one I want to call my wife. Will you, Primrose Shalia Everdeen, take my hand in marriage?"

I finish with one of my most relieved smiles. Waiting for an answer I can't believe I just said all that out loud. Whenever I spoke those words it was always in my head. No one would ever know or hear what I was saying. Now my thoughts are vibrating out in the atmosphere.

My left hand opens the box just enough so she can inspect the ring. It's been in my family before my mother was born. It was given to my Grandmother by her husband, my Grandfather. Then when my mother married my father, she gave it to her. She told her that as long as you keep this ring in our family, we will be blessed with joy. And then one my eighth birthday, she passed it over to me. I kept it over the years, never wearing it, never daring to take it out of its small box. It's a lovely ring. Three circle shaped-diamond karat. The center diamond is the largest one, on each side a little space separates the other two diamonds. The little spaces are filled with vines, leaves and hearts. It's solid gold, so Prim won't be allergic to it.

I look at her face carefully. Tears have popped out of her lids ever since I said 'goat'. Her lips are covered by her hand. Water all over her cheeks. WAIT! WHY ISN'T SHE TALKING?! My face drops.

"Rory Hawthorne, I'd be crazy to decide against it!" she screams

I place the ring on her hand and she holds it up to look at it. Then without warning, I jump on top of her and drown her in kisses. Some on her cheeks, neck, ears, nose, chin, collar bone, forehead, and my favorite, lips. There deep, and slow, lustful, powerful, and just plan exciting. In between each one I look at her eyes, still filled with water, and smile. My smile shows every emotion, I've ever felt for her.

She laughs loudly, and her smile is burning into me. I can contain how I feel.

"I guess I'm a Hawthorne now!" she says giggling

"Yes, yes you are!" I laugh

And with that, my kisses start again.

**NO! Your eyes don't deceive you, Rory DID just propose. Originally I didn't want to do that in this chapter, but nothing fun was going on so there it was. I really do hope you like it. PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! REIVEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :P**


	15. Stay Away From The Edge

**Hey, hey! So, we shall begin a new chapter in life. Wedding planning! Yeah! Clap if you're excited... Unfortunately the planning will not start in this chapter, but the next. Please stay patient. This is just a start to the whole wedding extravaganza! Fluff, and humor... maybe... will be expected. And remember, REVIEW LIKE A CHIMP ON BANANAS! Enjoy!**

**P.S- On December 1, 2012 I am going to audition to get into a very high-class orchestra. So that means I play scales and a really DIFFICULT song on my flute. Wish me luck! So don't expect me to post anything that day. I'm so nervous! :[**

Prim's Point of View

AHHHH! Rory proposed! In a way, I knew it was coming but not at 1:30 in the morning! He blew my mind. The ring is so beautiful too. It was his Grandmother's, I love how old it is. I never want to take it off. The diamonds, the color, everything about it is just amazing. I can't sleep, as much as I know I need to, I just can't. This whole thing is a lot to take in. I wonder what day we'll get married on... I'm just euphoric!

Unfortunately, Rory's asleep. I move from my spot on his left side, to the top of his chest. My legs are crossed, so I squish his thighs together. Then I place my hands in his hair. His chest breathing up and down, lightly brushing against mine. I'm nose to nose, with my hands pressing every single hair on his forehead back. In doing this, I stretch his eye lids open. His grey eyes are red on the top, because he refuses to keep them open. He smiles, and it's so funny because now his cheek bones are almost touching the bottom of his eye lashes. I giggle and he sticks his tongue out at me. This face reminds me of something the crazy Capitol people would call Botox, or something. Then he grabs my wrists and I let go. His face immediately drops, it's all red and saggy now. I laugh loudly, and he just smiles at me.

"Well, thank you for the face lift." he says smiling

Giggling I say, "Your welcome"

Suddenly he grabs my wrists and flips us over, so he's on top of me. He kisses my nose.

"I love you... my almost wife." he says with a seductive tone, that makes me tingle

I flip us over, so that now I'm on top again. Then I kiss his pink forehead.

"I love you.. my almost husband." I say just the way he likes it

He mustn't enjoy this because he flips us over. I don't mind being on the bottom... WHY DOES IT FEEL LIKE THE WORLD IS FALLING?! UHHH! Clumsy, Rory, he's flipped us off the bed. I land on my side. The fall from the bed to the ground, isn't much of a distance, but it feels like it is when someone is on top of you. My hip bone hurts the most on my left side to be exact. Rory is still crushing me, with his chest on my ear.

He moves to the side, off of me, so he can help me up to a sitting position. I grab his shoulders and he helps me up, criss-cross-apple-sauce. Rory sits next to me, supporting my side.

"Hey... I am so sorry. I didn't... god I didn't mean to-" he looks like he's going to cry

"I am fine, Rory. It's probably just a bruise." I reassure taking his hand

"A BRUISE! I'm sorry, I feel terrible. Look, I just... this never should have happened." he says nervously

"I understand that it was an accident. Okay?" I say lightly

"I promise, I would never do _anything _to hurt you." now he looks like he's going to be sick

"I'm okay, just get me some ice." I say with a hearty smile

"Okay, I'll be right back!" he says running to the kitchen

Thirty seconds later he comes sprinting over here with two green ice-packs. He looks relieved now. I reach to take them from his hand, but he disagrees, crouching down to do it himself. He lightly presses cold over the thumb-sized purple dot. I wiggle closer to him and he holds my hand.

I love that he feels this way even though it's just a small bruise. I know he didn't mean it, just an accident. He doesn't want me to get hurt, even if it is something as small as this. Safe. That's how I feel. It shows me how much he loves me, and wants me to stay secure. I smile at him, and he gives me a small smile. Then I move closer, and place my lips on his big bulky nose. He loves when I do that, because he says it tickles. The blush on his cheeks reminds me of the little boy he once was. My best friend.

"So..." he starts

We need something to talk about, because the last thing I want to hear is Rory apologizing. He shouldn't have to, but he does anyways.

"So... when do you want to start planning for the wedding?" I ask, lightly laughing

"Umm, we should make some calls first and the-" Rory stops

"My hip is REALLY cold now!" I exclaim

"Sorry, sorry" he says retracting his arm from my injury

"Yeah, I'm going to call Katniss, Gale, Annie, and... Uncle Haymitch." I list off

"Okay, what do you want me to do." he asks

Then I get really close to his face. I stare at the skin in between his eyes and whisper,

"Stay away from the edges of beds."

**AHH! I have a wedding to write! YAY! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It's mostly just a filler. A shout out to the Americans and other countries, that celebrate Thanksgiving! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Tom the Turkey says... "REVIEW! REVIEW!" **


	16. Fun Conversations

**IMPORTANT: For those of you waiting for me to post a new story about Lily and Mace, I am sorry but you will have to wait. I'm completely focused on this fanfic right now and want it to stay this way, until I'm ready. Sorry, I feel extremely guilty, making you guys wait like this.**

**IMPORTANT: I need ideas. Ideas for this wedding. If you have a request, send a review and it'll be part of the wedding. Something about Prim's dress, the cake, the place it will be held... anything! SEND ME IDEAS, PLEASE! **

******All I can say is please Review! **

Prim's Point of View

"Hello" I say

"Oh hey Prim!" Peeta answers

"I've got big news!" I say smiley

"OMG! Like give me the 4-1-1!" Peeta says mocking a stereo-type of a ditzy girl. I imagine his hand on his hip and the other looking like it belongs to a hand model. I laugh loudly, Rory looks at me quizzically

"Umm.. I like that voice, it's funny." I giggle

"Okay, just tell me already, girlfriend!" he must be in a good mood, I've never heard this before

"Rory, proposed!" I say

Someone gasps into the phone dramatically. Peeta needs to stop this girl voice, now it's becoming scary. At first it was hilarious but it's spooky how well he can do that.

"Peeta, you're creeping me out now." I say gently, my eyebrows drawn together

"OWW! ... wha- okay, here... shh I'm on the phone now... Prim, Rory wants to marry you!" Katniss exclaims. Katinss, how did _she_ get on the phone? I thought I was just talking to Peeta

"I thought he was- never mind. Yes, and that's what I said after he asked me." I say happily

"My little sister is getting married... PEETA PRIM'S GETTING MARRIED!" she says joyfully in the background

"...yay" someone stoically, and extremely faintly says in the background. Could that be Peeta? He sounds as if some rabid animal scratched the life out of him.

"Katniss, what did you do to Peeta, it sounds like you-" I begin but stop

"I heard you on the phone, and kind of jumped on him from the counter for it" she says like it was nothing. A pregnant woman should_ not_ being jumping off kitchen counters for the telephone. Remember this is Katniss, she's very agile. Jumping down from trees your whole life does that to you.

"Okay, well you'll be the first to know when the actual wedding day is. And you guys are welcome to stay overnight whenever you want." I say hoping to end this peculiar conversation

"Bye, you must be so excited! Love you" she says. I've never heard Katniss so happy. I guess Peeta brings that out of her.

"Love you too" I say and press off

I look at Rory in the dining chair next to me. He just laughs.

"Katniss jumped on Peeta for the phone. Oh, and before that, he was using this really girly tone." I say giggling

"Oh god, and these people are related to us?" he jokes

I slap his shoulder. Then he pouts like a puppy, making whining noises too. I kiss the little red mark I left. Obviously I didn't hit him _that _hard, so this mark will go away soon. He smiles and kisses my nose.

"Okay, I'll give you the phone after I call Haymitch." I tell Rory

"Gotcha" he says and walks into the living room, giving me some privacy

Look through the phone book on the table, I find 'Haymitch' and then dial the number next to it. How can I not call him. He practically my second dad. He's done so much for Katniss and Peeta. It rings... and rings... and rings. Then when I'm about to hang up and try again I hear shuffling then a,

"Hello"

"Hey, Haymitch it's Prim!" I say warmly

"No, DUH! I have caller-id yah know." he snarls

"Oi me too! So anyways, I'm just calling to tell you that Rory and I will be getting married." I say expecting him to show some type of emotion

"The dark kid you always hung out with when you were little?" he questions. 'Dark kid'? Only his hair is dark!

"Yes, and it's just his hair that's dark. He has the same skin color as my sister." I inform, not that I'm against people of color

"Look, I don't care what the kid looks like. As long as you're happy with this boy." he replies

"I am quite happy with him." I say looking over at Rory and smiling

"So, when's the magical day?" he puts emphasis on 'magical'

"We haven't decided yet, but we're working on it." I say

"Okay, is that all?" he snarls

"Yes and remember, we love you Haymitch!" I say extra cheery. I know this irritates him, because he isn't a touchy person.

"We love you Haymitch" he says mocking my voice. I can see his top lip curling up, in annoyance.

We hang up at the same time. Now it's Rory's turn to call people. We aren't calling everyone that's going to be at the wedding, but the important relatives. I still have to call my friends at the hospital. And Rory has to contact his buddies out on the ocean. After calling Rory's name once, he comes into the kitchen. Then I leave, because he left me when I was on the phone.

Rory's Point of View

"Hello?" I speak

"Hey, Rory! Whatcha up to?" Gale asks

"Umm... I just pr-

"GALE! GET OFF THE PHONE! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN PAIN?" someone, practically screeches in my ear

"Sorry, that was Johanna." Gale says

"BABY, I'M TALKING TO RORY!" he screams but does it nicely, unlike her. He obviously didn't think to remove the phone from his face, so it's that much louder.

"OH, TELL HIM I SAY HEY!" she burst my eardrum again

"Johanna says hey." Gale says to me as if I didn't hear it the first time

"Yeah, I got that. And two broken ears." I say

"Well tell me when you have to deal with a pregnant woman." he complains

"Trust me, I will" I say

"Prim's not regnant right!?" he says sounding worried

"No! Not yet anyways." I say

"Don't forget what mom always said." he reminds me. I know, I'm not allowed to start a family until I'm married and mature enough.

"I know. Speaking of Prim, I just proposed to her and she accepted!" I say with lots of happiness

"That's amazing! When's the special day?" he asks

"We haven't picked one yet. But trust me both of you will know for sure." I inform

"Okay, well Johanna's about to scream again, I have to go, bye!" he says quickly

"Bye!" then hang up the phone

Next I have to call my mom. She didn't change the phone number it's still the same one from twelve. But that was when we had enough money for a phone. After we moved back, to build a new home, after it was bombed. I remember it by heart, so I dial.

"Hello?" I say kindly

"Oh, my baby! Rory how are you?" she seems well today. My mother's always been very healthy. She's sixty-six and still running marathons.

"I'm very well. Prim and I will be getting married soon. But we don't know what day yet." I say

"Prim! My, you two have grown up! It took _you _long enough. Did she have to beg you?" she jokes, always teasing me

"No, Ma I just waited until it was the right time." I confirm

"Okay, well I'll be sure to tell Posy and Vick." she says. I knew she'd say that so I don't bother calling them.

"I have to go, I love you." I reply

"I love you too my engaged baby." she coos

Then I hang up the phone and put it back on its charger, against the wall. I absolutely cannot wait to plan this wedding!

**Did you like this chapter? I'm taking things slow, so I have time to plan everything out. I still need reviews, for ideas about everything. And my Team Peeta fans out there probably liked the humor I gave him. I decided we should be able to see his fun side, once in a while! Tell me how you feel about everything! I'll try to update tomorrow** (_try)_ :)


	17. Four Amazing Super Heroes

** Yay, you guys get a nice long chapter! I put lots of time into this, so please take the time as well to give me your feedback! I took into consideration some of the reviews I got. Again this just another filler/start of the planning. I added some of your favorite characters and new ones will be coming on the way. This chapter is going to be fun to read I know it. My audition is tomorrow wish me luck please!**

****If any of you can guess why I chose one of the wedding dates I chose, you'll get a special shout out next chapter****

Rory's Point of View

Neither of us can wait till we can finally get married! We've been thinking a lot about which day we want it on, and still nothing has been final. Our bottom two picks are either March twenty-third because that's the day Prim's parents were married _or _February eleventh because that's the first day Prim and I ever had a play date. (We were about two and a half) Prim wanted to commemorate her mom and dad because both of them are of dead. And both us want to pick the other's date, so it's going to take a lot of time to decide which one it comes down to. Personally I don't mind when it happens it just needs to be soon!

As for everything else we still need help from our brothers and sisters. Prim wants to wear one of Katniss' old dresses, and I can use Gale's suit because back in twelve, people thought for sure we were twins. And Katniss admitted herself that after her pregnancy all she'll fit into are sweat pants, her words exactly. I know Cinna made her wonderful dresses, something we could never afford. We can't even afford them now, weddings are expensive. The dresses they make now are all from the Capitol with little bells, tie-dye, wings, and corsets... Besides we want a nice simple wedding, nothing too extravagant.

Another problem we have fixed is the cake. Obviously Peeta's taking that under his wing. Prim was on the phone last night with Katniss and she didn't even give him a choice. She just yelled to him in the background, "PEETA MAKE THE CAKE FOR THE WEDDING! AND IT BETTER BE GOOD, THIS IS MY SISER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" He accepted the 'challenge' laughing because of how loud Katniss was. Her hormones have screwed her big time. Peeta tells us that some days she'll cry for hours and some she'll laugh her head off just staring at the wall. It's really fun when she comes over because she makes Peeta do everything for her and sometimes he so confused. Back to the point, that's a weight off our chests.

The attendance... We were thinking about fifty people. Family is a_ must_ which will include all the weird cousins we never see out in Ten. A few friends of mine at work, Prim's 'besties' as she calls them will come too. Katniss and Peeta's friends like Annie and Finn Jr. Effie, Haymitch... And that will just about fill it.

We have lots of other things to discuss, but the most important is the 'where'. We haven't talked about where the wedding should be. I was thinking about going back to District Twelve, in the meadow, because that's where we'd always walk Lady. And when we finished walking her we'd play until the sun set. Our imaginations would thrive making up games, pretending to be royal, or my favorite Hide n' Seek. Also I hear that the grass as grown back, greener than ever. It is our home town as well. Knowing how much Prim loves the ocean she'll want something simple right here. Probably on a cliff overlooking the water, and the sand, the shells she loves picking, or the setting sky she can stare at for days.

These are all the thoughts that pop into my head as I season our dinner. Today at work I caught extra fish so my manger told me to take some home. _Who would've thought I'd get so good at fishing?_ Gale taught me how to shoot a bow n' arrow which is one of my specialties, but I never suspected fishing. I'm making fried tilapia seasoned with a little bit of garlic. The food's almost ready. Prim's folding laundry, because apparently _my_ folding is too wrinkly for her. We had a 'HUGE' fight over it, I mean she just laughed at me so from now on I don't do the laundry.

Prim passes by carrying the basket of laundry on her hip into our bedroom. She usually puts the clothes into our dressers now but she sprints down the stairs, like a child on Christmas morning.

"Hey, where are you going?" I ask her foolishly as she turns the door knob

"Didn't you hear the door bell?" she says nicely. I guess all this planning is making me think so much I forget about my senses. I turn to her to see who's at the door.

She doesn't have time to open the door, just twist the knob, before a stampede of elephants barges through. Prim pressingly runs to my side and we look at each other confused.

"Team Johanna, at your service!" we hear

*cough cough* "And Katniss!"

"Yeah her too I guess." Johanna snarls, rolling her eyes

In front of us are probably four of the most amazing people in the world. Katniss, Peeta, Gale and Johanna. They stand proud and tall with their chests' buffed out, a wide smile taped to faces, hands on hips, chins raised as well and legs slightly spread into a 'v' formation. I'm guessing that if they could they'd put a fan behind them so their hair flaps in glory or something. And to my surprise they're all wearing capes. _Capes like a super_ _hero!_ The capes droop to their knees and are attached to their shoulders. Katniss' is green, Peeta's is light orange, Johanna's is maroon and Gale's is navy blue. Clearly these are all their favorite colors. I can only imagine what their backs must say. Thank the lord none of them are wearing tights just regular pants.

I look at Prim and we immediately laugh. Prim can't take it so I pull a chair out for her to sit in so she doesn't fall on her butt laughing. She rocks back and forth her hands covering her mouth and tears spilling from her eyes. I stand next to her and watch her laugh uncontrollably. Two minutes later and she's still in the same position. By now I've stopped, starting to calm her down. She does and together we walk over to the four of them. Prim still has a huge smile, but her laughing is done. They've stopped standing like super heroes now they're back to normal.

"We are here to plan this wedding!" Gale says serious but not serious like before

"Mmmmmhmmmmmmm, sistah!" Peeta says pursing his lips and doing a strange head bob. It's what Prim must call his 'creepy female voice'. Katniss looks at him like what-the-hell-was-that?

"Don't you dare bring that back!" Prim laughs, doing it uncontrollably again. Peeta looks at her like a dying puppy.

"Don't you dare bring _that_ back." I joke, she stops laughing.

"Anyways we know you guys need help on this whole wedding thing so here we are." Katniss says

"Well thank you! We do need the help." I thank them

"Yeah and Gale said we could stay over for the night." Johanna says smirking at Gale

"Um... I think we have enough space. Yeah you guys can stay over." I say kindly

"See told you he would say that." Gale whispers in her ear. I just smile at him.

"Do you guys want anything to eat we're making dinner?" Prim asks politely

"No we all went out to eat. Then Johanna and Katniss nearly ate everything on the train." Peeta teases

Both Katniss and Johanna look at each other then smile. It takes all of three seconds for them to slap both sides of Peeta's arms. He winces and they laugh. Gale giggles and Johanna puts her back-hand up, and he stops immediately. His face changes from fun and light to serious and grave.

"Okay well you and Rory can bring up the luggage." Prim says

"No no you two haven't had dinner yet, eat. Eat we'll get it ourselves." Katniss says

"Thanks you guys can brawl for the spare bedrooms." Prim smiles

Prim and I step backward to the table. I pull her chair out, she sits and then I do. We grab the fish off the stove and begin eating. Once we start Katniss and Gale sprint by bags in their hands. Gale is behind Katniss almost next to her and I lean my foot out, tripping him. Katniss' laughs echo through the stairs and then all you hear is her closing the door to the room her and Peeta will be staying in. Gale groans because his knee hit the leg of my chair and lies on the ground like a snow angel. A bruise will surely form. He just stares at me while I laugh, giving me the death glare. Johanna comes inside finding her spouse on the ground and kneels down near his head. Prim giggles almost choking on her food.

"Aww is my baby injured?" she coos

"Mhm" Gale whines nodding his head

"Well suck it up, you big baby!" she says like an army sergeant and walks up the stairs

Gale mutters profanities past me and trudges upstairs. There's one more left. Peeta. He comes though the door laughing like a cow. He holds his stomach as he walks past us.

"HAHAHA! I saw the whole thing through the window! HAHA!" he squeels

"Shut up Baker!" Gale yells from the floor above us. This only makes Peeta laugh more as he swings up the stairs by two's.

Prim and I finish eating. Then I do the dishes and she call everybody to the living room. As soon as I finish I take a seat next to her on the sofa. Johanna sits with Katniss and Peeta and Gale sit next to each other.

"Okay now that everybody's here, I have a question." Prim says

"Shoot" Katniss says

"Why are you guys wearing capes?" she says raising an eyebrow

"Oh, Effie sent them. She got a job in this fashion business in Eight. Everybody knows her crazy styles, right? Well she got a job where she can design new clothing. And apparently over in Eight this is the new thing. Super heroes!" Katniss tell me, everybody nods in agreement

"Oh" we say simultaneously

"About the wedding... We're only staying for a week. So we'll be able to help you plan everything out in a week. When should we start?" Peeta jumps to business

"How about tomorrow morning? I am so tired." Johanna whines

"Babe Prim and Rory should decide." Gale whispers to her

"No it's fine if you guys are tired from the train over here we understand. We'll begin first thing in the morning." I say, everybody agrees.

"So what should we do now?" Katniss asks everyone

"I don't care I'm going to bed. Gale get over here you're my pillow!" Johanna moans, standing up and starting for the spare bedrooms

"Coming! Night guys." he tell us quietly

They proceed upstairs and the four of us are left.

"I brought movies!" Katniss announces

"Okay let's watch em" I say delightfully

"Prim I don't think you wan-

"It's okay Peeta I'm up for any movie!" I cut him off

"Shh the movies going to start!" Katniss nags as she snuggles into Peeta's lap

The first thing we hear and see is a man slash the life out of a woman with a sludge hammer. He picks her eyes out too. Everything is bloody and gory. Prim squeezes her ears and screams. Katniss laughs and Peeta watches the movie like nothing disgusting just happened.

"I'M GOING TO BED! AHHHHHHH!" Prim screeches running up the stairs

"I think I should go." I tell Katniss and Peeta

"Aw maybe we can watch it again tomorrow!" Katniss says full of hope

"Yeah sure..." I say racing up the stairs

* * *

**Finding Prim upstairs...**

"I hate scary movies!" she cries

"I know you do" I whisper

I find her on our bed. She cries and cries. So I pick her up and put her on my lap. My arms wrap around her shoulders and I kiss her ears. She stops crying after a while of this and moans. I know she loves when I kiss her special spot. I keep doing it and she pushes me down so I'm on my back. Then she moves to my side and rests her hands on my chest, smiling up at me.

"Good night" she says after lightly kissing my jaw

"I love you" I say after running my fingers through her hair a little

**So as you can see the planning will start next chapter. Please wish me luck! It's November 30 and my flute audition is tomorrow! I really want to make it. And hopefully I will. If you review you'll make me super happy!**


	18. Thinking Long And Hard

**The results are final and...**

**_Osas1234_** **February 11 is not my birthday, but thank you for trying. I really appreciate that you gave it some effort! And that you reviewed like all of the chapters to ALL of my stories. It's fun when I look for reviews and just know that your's is the first one there!**

**_girlonfire5360_**** you got it! March 23 is the day the 'Hunger Games' came out in theatres in the US. I'm sorry I forgot that the movie didn't come out the same day in some countries. But thank you for trying as well.**

** A HUGE THANK YOU TO...**

_**Reaper98: **_**Thanks for always reviewing and asking me for advice. I love that I am comfortable talking to you about anything really... I'm really thankful that you take the time to read my stories and you like them. I didn't think you'd like my stories as much as you do.**

_**Doc95: **_**Oh I love how nit-picky you are about my grammar. Thanks for always reviewing and giving me suggestions. You're reviews are always ones I look forward to! I love how much effort you put into your stories, even though your really busy.**

_**Olivia-the-author-wanna-be: **_**I love that you review and PM me all the time. We have some pretty LOL conversations, and your stories are so heart warming!**

_**Kate: **_**I wish I could PM you some time but I can't. :( Thanks for always reviewing even though you're a little late. And your suggestions are very appreciated! I couldn't do some things without them. **

**Okay please REVIEW!**

Johanna's Point of View

Today we have a lot to do. The_ whole_ Hawthorne wedding will be planned today. Everybody is awake at six o'clock (by me) in order to get started. As usual Peeta made waffles for breakfast and Katniss was absolutely crazy about his cooking, blah, blah, blah. There waffles just eat them and shut up! Anyways we all washed the dishes in a very uncivilized way. I mean Prim and Rory were spraying each other, then Gale threw the sponge at me, and Katniss just kept filling up cups and pouring them over everyone's head. Because of that we had to take turns showering which took forever so me and Gale took one together. Now we're in the living room on the floor ready to think long and hard about arranging this wedding.

I put together a clipboard of all the things we're going to need to figure out:

~Destination

~Invitations

~Clothing

~Hair/Make up

~Bridesmaids (5)

~Giver Awayer

~Ring Bearer

~Flower Girl

~Priest

~Seating Arrangements

~Cake

~Party After Wedding

_~Honey Moon (the four of us paid for them a one week trip to my hometown... shh they don't know yet)_

Other:

"Before we start planning this thing I just want to thank Gale for throwing a freakin' sponge at my nose!" I saying glaring at him

"Aw your welcome sweetie maybe we can do it again some time." Gale says sarcastically and way too perky

"Maybe I can poison your food again..." I whisper

_"Again?" _he wonders, his face terrified

"Anyways, take a look at my checklist. This should be about everything we need to organize." I saying holding it in their faces

"Okay" Prim confirms

"Some things we already know we want. Cake will be Peeta's job, Gale wants me to wear one of his suits, Prim wants one of Katniss' dresses, and we were thinking Haymitch could walk her down the aisle." Rory explains

"Thanks for telling me I'll just check some things off the list." I say checking categories off

"Well where you guys thinking you want to do this?" Katniss asks. Prim and Rory look at each other confused. They don't know yet, they need ideas.

"How about right along the beach here? It is beautiful isn't it?" Peeta suggests

They look at each other and discuss quietly. All you can her are whispers and snickers. I don't pay much attention to them though because I'm too busy watching Gale rub my baby bump. His hands makes large circles around my visible belly-button. It feels so good because when we went to sleep last night he forgot to do this. Usually he does it every night but he didn't I guess he was too tired or something. A pair of lips kiss my hair and my eyes close because I can feel myself drifting into a dream. I smile and face him so he can see my reaction. Gale grins his eyes sparkling. He kisses my nose and then wraps his arms around my shoulders but still keeps a hand on our baby.

"Uh we decided that we want to have it here along 'Odair Beach'." Rory says

"And do you know when?" I ask half way out of my dream

"March 23rd" Prim says smiling up at Rory and kissing his chin

**Hours later of thinking long and hard...**

By midnight we've got everything arranged. It took shorter than most weddings to plan because Prim wanted a fairly simple wedding. Nothing too much. So she's wearing one of Katniss' cream colored dresses. I will be doing her hair and make up, Posy will do her brother's. Rory will wear Gale's lightly used suits. The bridesmaids are Katniss, me, Posy, Annie, and Eve (Prim's best friend from work). We will be lined up in the same order. Rory's groomsmen will be Gale, Vick, Peeta, Lim and Sap (Rory's best friends from work, originally from District 7, twins not identical, used to be my neighbors I think). Surprisingly Effie is a certified Priest! So that's her part in this whole thing. I still can't believe she's a Priest! When we talked to her she said she's trying new things and her New Year's resolution is to go one week a month without wearing her wigs. You go girl! If only Haymitch would quit drinking it's going to fall back on him one of these days. Our ring bearer is Finn, Annie's fifteen year old son. I hear he looks exactly like Finnick, I miss him. The flower girl is Lim's three year old daughter. We have sent all the invitations out and they should receive them in four days.

FINALLY!

"Yeah we finished, we finished, we finished! Oh yay, uh huh, yeah, yeah, come on!" Katniss cheers

I give her a high five and we both start dancing. She's stands in front of me I in front of her. We hip thrust at the same time so our babies touch. We're just so happy we laugh the whole time barely catching our breath. Prim and Rory cuddle together on the couch laughing their booty's off at us. Then they get louder all of a sudden. I have a feeling it's because Peeta and Gale took watermelons, shoved them up their shirts, and pretended dancing like us. Then they made their voices high pitched so they sound like women, starting to laugh like us too. Obviously their emulating our pregnancy bumps and voices. Finally Katniss and I stop but the guys don't. We just stare at them then Peeta looks at us and he tells Gale to stop. They do but they can't stop laughing.

"That's our dance!" Katniss says

"No it's our dance!" Gale fights

"You want to start it with a pregnant woman?" she raises her voice

"No ma'am" my husband says seriously

**WOOHOO! That took forever to write! Hope you like the plans I've made they're very vague for now but will get better trust me. Next chapter will zone in 5 months, right on the day of the wedding! YAY BE EXCITED! Those of you wondering about my audition... I didn't make it... I wasn't as nervous as I thought I'd be. There's a small percentage that you'll be accepted. I knew I wasn't going to make it but I put all my effort into it.**

**Please review, I still need advice for this wedding!**


	19. Gathered For Surprises!

**Ahhh the wedding is finally here! Get ready! Those of you still wondering about my audition... I didn't make it... BO-WHO :( My band teacher said only 10% of the people who audition get in so maybe next year. Didn't I tell you this already? Please review it took me forever to write this (about 2 nights). Your ideas have helped me so much keep sending me more! I came up with the whole plot in the shower. Then I started smiling like an idiot when I got out and my twin sister was like "What da..?" :/ Anyways reviews would be like marrying Peeta, I'd be happy forever! (alternating POV's)**

****Swearing which you can thank Johanna for****

Prim's Point of View

_(5 months later)_

"Ow Johanna what are you doing to my hair?" I ask as she shoves about the eightieth bobby-pin in my head

"Just extra hold." she says grabbing more off the dresser

"Okay..." I hesitate but smile knowing what today is. It's my wedding. I will officially be Mrs. Primrose Everdeen Hawthorne.

"Move Johanna her hair is fine she needs make up now!" Katniss bumps her off to the side

"Because you putting make up on her is going to make her beautiful?" Johanna snarls. The two of them have been quite hormonal today. Katniss is quite irritable and Johanna is pushy. I need them to calm down I don't want them to remember this day as a hormonal one.

"Hey ladies, relax. Jo I think my hair is fine the way it is. See it does not even move when I bob my head. And Katniss, I'd like to change into my dress before you start applying the make up. Everything is going to be okay. Just calm down and chill out, okay?" I say soothingly, turning in my chair to face them

"Okay sorry Prim." they say simultaneously looking at the ground

"Okay give me a minute to change in the bathroom." I say grabbing my wrapped up dress and flats off the bed

Before I shut the door I turn to see both of them sitting on the edge of my bed starting a conversation. Then they laugh and I know that they should be in a much better mood when I walk out this door. I turn and shut the door. Then I undress and slip the silky fabric over my head. Once it's up and over I look at myself in the full body mirror. My dress is absolutely gorgeous. It's cream colored, ends at the ankle, a little tight around the waist area then loose and flowy down, my shoulders are covered in lace swirls. Embroidered with pearls and lightly brushed with sparkles have to be my favorite touches. Unlike most dresses the neckline doesn't make my neck itchy. It's lace from the shoulders, V-neck that barely shows the curve of my breast, and a pearl necklace from my great aunt that matches the other pearls elegantly. My brunette brown shoes are simple flats. Cream bows complement the color scheme. I was going to wear heels but its too hard to walk in them even if I am standing most if the time.

I look up and notice my hair. My hair is different. It's curled not straight. The top of my hair remains straight while the ends are curled like a ribbon. A braid wraps around my head. Johanna took the front pieces of my hair braided them and then held them together with the bobby pins at the back of my head. After that she polluted the air by spraying like two cans of hair spray all over me!

I twirl, running my fingers through the ends of my dress as it flows around my body. I can't wait to see Rory. He'll tell me how beautiful am and I'll blush like a tomato. RORY! I wonder what he looks like right now.

After my little fest of self loathing I walk out to my sister and Jo. They gasp as soon as they see me.

"Uhh! You look better than I did at my own wedding! I'm jealous!" Jo says smiling evilly

"Thank you!" I grin

"You wear that dress better than _me!_" Katniss says

"Thanks" I say smiling

They circle me and lift up my dress to feel the fabric. Jo makes sure my hair is in the same spot as it was a minute ago for the hundredth time. Katniss just smiles in my face like crazy touching my necklace gently.

"Rory is going to love the way you look. He's never seen you this beautiful!" my sister tells me

"Aww that's so kind of you." I respond

"Okay now make up!" she says ushering me back to 'The Cosmetic Chair'. Ever since this morning my favorite wooden chair has been the hair-make up seating arrangement. I've never worn anything on my face so this should go well... I sit and she begins lightly putting on eye shadow.

Rory's Point of View

"What are you doing to my hair?!" I laugh at Gale as he coats my hair with green hair gel

"Just some extra hold" Gale says concentrating

"Okay I guess" I say hesitantly

"PEETA IS THE CAKE READY?" Gale shouts in my ear clearly in the wrong direction of Peeta

"YUP ITS IN THE KITCHEN!" Peeta responds

"Prim is going to love the way I did your hair" my brother says to me

"I hope so" I say frustrated

"Yo it's okay to be nervous on your wedding day." Gale says using his indoor voice again

"I know it's just... Well... How did you feel on _your_ wedding day?"

"I was nervous too, but once I saw Johanna my thudding heart just melted." he replies

"Really?"

"Of course. All this is a bunch of people here to watch you and Prim become husband and wife." he soothes

"Yeah you're right." I say

"Okay I promise I'm done touching your hair." he says backing away from me

"Thank you!" I feel relieved but how will I get all this out?

"Go change we got to get you out in five minutes." Gale says rolling up his sleeve to look at his watch

"Okay" I say grabbing my suit off the bed

I walk into the kitchen just as I see Gale run down the stairs. After closing the door I undress and get my suit on. Then using the mirror I see how I look. The tie and pants are black. My leather shoes are dark brown and extra shiny thanks to Posy because she insisted on shining _everybody_'s shoes. A light silver shirt covers my chest and reminds me of the moon. Over that is dark silver jacket that if I'm not mistaken has been delicately brushed with sparkles the size of a freckle. I feel comfortable.

Looking back at my face I study my hair. My hair is different. As usual the ends stick out because they have always been naturally curly like that. The tops are consistently straight. Unusually though is that its parted to the right. I've never kept it long so the farthest it touches is the middle of my forehead. The green gel makes my hair color vibrant and glossy but not the greasy kind of glossy.

"Rory come on we gotta get you out there in two minutes!" Peeta says knocking on my door

"Okay I'm out!" I say opening the door walking past him

"Whoa wait your tie's tied wrong." he says turning my shoulders to fix my tie

"Thanks for catching that." I say looking at his fingers tie knots and loops very quickly

"There. Okay just get out there and remember this is going to go perfectly. Nothing unexpected, unplanned or anything like that." he says brushing my shoulders off

"Nothing unexpected." I say breathing out deeply

"Ready?" he asks smiling

"I've been ready."

Katniss' Point of View

Dah Dah Duh Dumm- Dah Dah Duh Dumm the music reverberates through my ears. I can't believe my _little sis_ is getting married today! The weather is beautiful birds chirping, butterflies flying, and the sun super perky. For the end of March the temperature is above normal a comfy seventy three degrees. Light breezes sway my dress. I stand in line with Posy, Johanna, Annie and Eve at the alter. As the bridesmaids we decided that we'd decorate the whole place. Above the priest, Effie, is a hand woven gazebo type roof from Annie. Then Eve, Prim's close friend from work, attached some ripe orange leaves and green vines to it. Posy and I covered the pews in flower petals. Peeta and Johanna draped some pastel colored ribbon all over the place. Then we made Gale pick some berries like the ones Prim and I ate in twelve and scatter them along the ground. Annie was a big help with the roof but she also brought some sand from the ocean. We put it in small piles along the edges of the steps and pews.

We decided that we wanted this wedding to be half District Twelve based and half District Four based. Since Twelve is both Prim and Rory's hometown they wanted to make themselves feel at home. Now they're here in Four, which they love so much, they chose to also make them feel like they're at their current home. I love the idea because there's no place like home and Four is already such a beautiful district.

Looking in front of me I see Gale, Vick, Peeta, Lim and Sap in that order. The five of them look handsome in black and silver suits. I smile at Peeta and he blows me a kiss which I giggle at. Then I get back to Rory. He stands still looking at Effie. He's very nervous but trying to calm himself down. Closing his eyes and opening them he takes deep breathes and then smiles. The music keeps going and I make out Haymitch and Prim. I must say Haymitch has cleaned himself up a lot. His hair is gelled back, face stub-free, suit brown and clean. And those hands! Boy those hands are empty no beer, liquor, spirit, wine, alcohol nothing! I am very proud of him! Surprisingly he smiles and nods at people. His left hand holds Prim's and they slowly walk to the alter.

I think I'm going to cry. No I won't! Anyways I have never seen Prim look anymore beautiful than she does right now. Her hair is so perfect, that dress brings out her eyes and a little bit of her curves. I lightly coated her eyes in sparkly white/silver eyes shadow. Her eye lashes are long, black and tipped up at each end. Those cheeks of her's are rosy all on their own. Deciding against a lot of make up I kept her looking very natural because natural beauty is the best beauty. She smiles at people crying, grinning, and congratulating. The front row is made up of Hazelle, a seat for Haymitch, Finn (Annie's fifteen year old son) and all our cousins, uncles, and aunts from Ten. We never really see them only for special occasions. Lastly the second row is all our friends from Twelve or Four.

UHHH! My chest feels like it's going to explode. A sharp pain shoots from what feels like my heart to my thighs. It's like an ax to the stomach! I wince and keep both hands on my baby. Peeta must have heard because he studies me with a confused face and I just nod like nothing happened. Huh? The pain is gone... NOW IT'S BACK! Dear god this is worse than the first one. It's like a pattern its gone then it comes back! I have to just hold it out. It's not everyday that my little sister gets married is it?

Prim reaches the alter. Haymitch pecks her cheek then takes a seat next to Mrs. Hawthorne. Rory turns to Prim where they stand facing each other. From the look in Rory's eyes I can see sparks. I see a future of laughs, caresses, kisses. He smiles like a goof ball and I see Prim's body shake because I know she's giggling. This makes Rory laugh quietly too. They grab hands and turn their attention to Effie. The music stops everybody now watching the Priestess.

"We are gathered here today fo-

"OHHHHHHHH! UHHHHH! TSHH! JEEEZ!" I shriek causing Effie to stop. Everybody and I mean _everybody_ to turns their attention to me. My ankles wobble underneath this dress and I have to obey them because I'm falling. Fortunately my hand hits the ground in time so I don't fall to my face. Instead I rely on my bent thighs and clutch my stomach with my hands, even my arms. The pain hurts so much! I thought I could hold it in just until after the reception. Peeta rushes to my side.

"What's wrong?" he asks more worried than I've ever seen him. Just when I'm about to tell him my stomach feels like a car ran it over repeatedly, I feel a liquid run through my dress. I open my mouth in shock, pure terror must be on my face. Peeta lifts up my dress and looks at my legs. His face his covered from his arm lifting the fabric. Then his wide eyes find mine and he says the one thing I hoped to god he wouldn't have to say. He whispers the code we made eight months ago lying in bed thinking about the future.

"The cheese bun is done!"

"REALLY!?" I scream in his face

"KATNISS, your water broke!" he says loud enough for _everybody_ to hear.

"We need to go!" I say trying to get up

"WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO DELIVER THIS BABY!" Haymitch yells at the top of his lungs. He topples out of his chair to help me up- no to pick me up. Haymitch scoops up my arms then knees, Peeta running after him. I turn my head to the alter at Prim, Rory, Gale, Effie, and Johanna and mouth "Come on" I need to have my family here with me when I deliver this baby. The five of them sprint to us.

"My car is right over here!" Gale says to Haymitch clicking the unlock button on his keys

We or I in the arms of Haymitch (something I have _never_ imagined in my whole life) make it to the car. He dumps me onto the back seat with Peeta. The aching pain hurts more and more by the second. Gale, Rory, and Prim squeeze in the way back seats practically on each other's laps. Haymitch is about to drive but Johanna grabs him by the shoulders, pushing him away, and screeches

"NO! I can drive the fastest out of all you sissies!" she says and takes the wheel. Haymitch jumps in the passenger seat instead. Effie! We forgot about Effie! Poor Effie is the last one to make it to the vehicle. She's opening the door to the back seats with Gale, Rory, and Prim but it's too late because Haymitch is saying "Forget her! Drive! Drive!" to Jo. Jo presses the gas and lunges us forward causing Effie's wrist to wrench off the handle and fall to her knees. Haymitch turns to her out the window and just laughs.

"UHH! FUUUUUUH!" I shriek

"Shhh we're going to make it don't worry..." Peeta says to my ear. His hands are on my stomach and he's been telling me other soothing things but honestly I just want to get this elephant out my egg shaped hole.

"We better, I am not going into labor in a freaking car!" I shout.

"The closest hospital is a half hour away" Prim pipes in from the back

"If I'm driving, its _ten minutes_ away!" Johanna says to her but I think she meant that to calm me down

"JUST DRIVE THE HELL THERE!" I say

**Ten minutes later...**

"Get me a god damn wheel chair!" I say to no one in particular. Just wobbling to get through the front doors has been a journey and I am not going to make it any longer. Haymitch wheels one over stubbing Prim's toe.

"OWW! Here you go Katniss." Prim says to me so kindly pushing it under my bottom. Speaking of Prim, she has been the most relaxed out of us all. It's probably because she's used to all this. I sit down slowly and wait for the nurse Jo's calling over. I do what Peeta and Prim are instructing to me do: take deep breathes. God I can feel something moving!

"WE NEED A ROOM NOW! My friend's water broke! Come on people I don't see anybody moving!" Jo screeches into the nurses' lounge. Thank you Johanna. I know I can always trust her in an emergency. She's gotten me everything I needed by yelling at people. Something I wish I had the strength to do right now. Nurses from all over run to my side with clipboards, gloves, and scrubs. Two of them wheel me into an elevator...

Peeta's at my side holding my hand. Rory, Prim, Gale, Jo, and Haymitch are right behind us. How funny we must look. Prim in a wedding dress, Rory, Gale, Peeta, Haymitch in fancy suits, Jo and I in matching dresses. However we must use an elevator to get down to the maternity hallway. I'm in my chair looking up at Peeta still taking deep breathes. Jo starts laughing at me.

"Ha HAHa! Your water broke at your sister's wedding!" she giggles

"JO _YOUR_ WATER BROKE!" Gale says

"What the hell are you talking about I didn't even feel anything?" she says to her worried husband

"Then what is_ that_ at the bottom of your dress?" he says lifting up her dress like Peeta did. She looks down and her eyes say what she can't.

"JESUS FUCK I'M GOING INTO LABOR!" she shouts her hands hysterical

"Your babies are going to have the same birthdays." Rory cheers

"Yeah" I reply emotionless

"WHOLE MOFOS THE BABY IS COMING!" she says yanking Gale's collar

"Calm down, it's okay we are at the hospital already..." Gale coos now holding her in his arms like Haymitch just did

"We're going to have to put both of you in the same room." one of the nurses says

Oh no! I'll be delivering this baby next to _Johanna_?! She can scream like a banshee! _Beep. _We're on the maternity floor. Everybody except the nurse and I get out of the elevator second. I'm pushed into my room with a cursing Johanna next to me. They immediately lay me onto a bed. There are nurses everywhere but no doctor!

"Where is my doctor?" I yell

"Ma'am he's on vacation." a timid nurse from the elevator tells me

"I'll do it!" Prim says

"You know how to deliver a baby?" I say

"Of course!" she says happily

Prim moves back and forth to Jo and I. We scream like were dying which it totally feels like. I squeeze Peeta's hand until he tells me I've already given him some bruises on his palms. Peeta has been everything I thought he'd be. Supportive the whole time. Anxious most of the time. Relaxed just for me. Gale comforts Jo as best as he can considering she's blaming this whole thing on him. Rory and Haymitch wait in the room adjacent to us because this room is packed already... Ten hours in labor out comes my baby girl, Lily. For nine of those hours people throughout the hospital can probably hear screams, moans, grunts, sighs, cries. Johanna gave birth to a baby boy and another baby boy, Mace and Dash. Mace looks so much like Gale. Beautiful dark hair, olive skin, Jo's light brown eyes. His nose is one of his best features. It's so small it looks like a gingerbread man nose. Those chubby cheeks have surely won me over and his fatty lips are irresistible. Dash looks the exact opposite. Pale skin tone, light brown hair, grey eyes but same fat baby face. Lily is my mini me. She's inherited my hair and Peeta's eyes. Her skin is a combination if ours', tan but not too pale or too dark. Just like Mace her cheeks are one of a stocking squirrel. Funny though how Mace and Lily were born the same exact second, Dash two minutes younger than his brother. My baby is my new life. A chance to start over. To rid my mind of all the horrible things I've gone through. Later Haymitch comes in with Rory. He holds a balloon in one hand that says "It's a human being!" What did he _think_ I'd give birth to? I just laugh because I've never felt this exhausted before.

Prim's Point of View

After I delivered Jo and Katniss' babies, Rory and I took claim of the vacant room next to them. We sit in bed still in our wedding clothes thinking about all that's happened.

"I still love you yah know." Rory says

"I still want to marry you yah know." I say cuddling to his chest.

He laughs and I kiss his cheek.

**Uhh that took forever to write. 3, 700 words is a lot for me! Please review, so many things happened in this chapter. Hope you like it. I know I kind of rushed the end but you'll just have to wait till next weekend for the next chapter. Talk about surprises! First Katniss then Johanna in the elevator. And what about Effie? You'll find out in the next chapter I promise! For those of you reading "Oh Lily" I may have changed the way Lily and Mace look. Oh well! And get ready for baby fluff! Please give me your feed back lots of writer's block this chapter.**

**And Kate don't worry about being _late_ with your reviews. I don't care if your late I love that you still review my chapters no matter what! :)**


	20. Little Beings

**So did you like the last chapter? Many things have happened huh? Well here are the answers to your questions about the very unspecific, crummy ending... **

_major writer's block though... _**Alternating Point of Views **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

Peeta's Point of View

_Baby. A baby._ And she's beautiful. Her brown curly puffs have drawn my hands to them. Like a mirror I stare into blues eyes. Blue eyes that have dramatically put the sky to shame. One thing hurts me though. It hurts that I haven't seen her smile. That her chubby pink lips haven't turned into an upside rainbow yet. Her mouths stays into a curve, one that says "Who are you?" or "Why are you looking at me like that?" She's so curious. I love the feel of her soft pointer finger when she gently presses it to my pinkie, wondering what it is. After that she'll look at her _own_ pinkie and I'll wiggle it back and forth. It makes my heart soar when I watch her eyes move back and forth, left and right across my face. Sometimes her eyes will latch onto a specific part of my face and she'll become totally transfixed, lost on that one thing. In fact so lost that her mouth will hang open drooling on her swaddled blanket. This is the longest I have ever smiled, smiled not pretended to. And the most I have ever kissed a forehead.

"She's so adorable." my wife smiles

Katniss must have woken from her nap. I would be sleeping too if I were in labor for ten hours. She was amazing though. I was called a lot less things than Gale was, but still heard some pretty nasty things. Her screaming was a minimal than what I would have expected. And none of my fingers are broken just bruised in certain spots.

"She gets her beauty from mommy." I say getting up to sit on the side of her bed

"If you say so but her personality better come from _you_." she argues

"From _both_ of us." I reply kissing her cheek

Handing Lily over, Katniss places her to her chest. Her tiny cheek presses to her breast, nodding her head back and forth lightly cuddling into her warmth. She closes her eyes finding comfort and snoozing away silently.

"What do we do now?" she asks quietly looking up at me worriedly

"We raise her and love her. Protect her from every boy..." I say in all seriousness

"No boy will have her until she is sixteen." Katniss says knowingly

"_Sixteen! _More like thirty!" I want to protect her heart from all those jerks out there tempted to break it. Her mother laughs lightly.

"What if she finds someone like you? Loves you from kindergarten decides to tell you under dear circumstances..." she questions me one eye squinting

"_I'll_ have to love him first before she does. Get to know him before she can even _look_ at him." I just want my baby's heart to stay happy

"Well hopefully she'll understand her daddy's protection." Katniss says lighting my fire, causing fireworks by a simple peck to the nose

"She will." I say petting our baby's cheek with the back of my hand

And then right there her lips turn into an upside down rainbow. My eyes widen and I look at Katniss. She turns her head to me, smiling bigger than I've ever witnessed before. Lily's chubby lips merge together forming a bright smile. Even though bubbles of saliva are escaping her lips we still she is the most adorable being in the world. Blue orbs drift into Katniss' grey ones. I can practically feel her eyes beaming. Katniss giggles in joy and Lily's mouth opens showing her pink gums, her mouth still in a smile. Now she's drooling down her chin and it makes her look that much more beautiful. Carefully I tap her nose with the tip of my finger. As parents we sit anxious for what she will do. Her mouth angles into an "O" and her eyes focus on her nose. Clearly dazed by my simple touch she doesn't expect it when I do it again. This time her eyes meet mine and she smiles at _me. _

Gale's Point of View

_Twins. Two boys. _Dash and Mace. They are my world and they don't even know me yet. I hold Mace and Johanna holds Dash. Mace looks like my own mini me. I can't believe how much Dash looks like his mommy. These two will have it easy with the ladies. I mentally laugh, remembering when the nurse came in literally drooling over them. Already they're stealing people's hearts.

"I'm a mommy." Johanna says simply looking up at me from her spot on the bed. I walk over and sit on the couch next to her, cradling Mace close to my chest.

"I'm a daddy." I say beaming

"We get to take them home tonight." she says pulling Dash closer to her

"Our house is going to get loud." I joke. She looks at me and laughs warmly. Obviously caring for both boys is going to be a challenge.

"Yes it will, especially if they inherit my vocal powers." Johanna teases herself

"Probably." I say smiling

Suddenly Mace opens his eyes and stares right through the two of us. We look at each other, eyes sparkling. Jo presses her lips lightly to his dark forehead, close to the middle of his eyes. Once her lips retract from his face he giggles loudly, waking his brother. Mace is still giggly when Dash's cries reverberate through the walls. Jo holds Dash close to her face whispering soothing words, hoping he will calm down, dissolving to sleep. I play with Mace's pinkies a while, wishing this changes the subject so he quiets down. Unfortunately he keeps laughing and Dash continues crying. Looking at the other spouse, we decide to switch babies. Careful with this hand off, I now hold Dash while Mace is in Jo's arms. Doing the same thing I did to Mace's pinkies, Dash slowly finds this activity fun and it captures his attention. He screams! Surprisingly this scream is his laugh.

He'll scream, then guffaw, then scream, then guffaw. Jo peeks up at us laughs loudly, holding a sleeping Mace. How is he sleeping with his brother screaming like this? My ears are beginning to ring, my wife cringes. I quickly shush him. He peers up at me smiling like a mad man. I smother his cheeks in kisses.

"I love you" I whisper in his ear

In return his hand reaches up to me. I lower my face so he can reach it. He lightly pats my cheek.

**Super cute right? Well I hope so! Please review! I just barely reached 100, new goal: 110. Hopefully we can reach it. Please send ideas like I said up top I'm having major writer's block. **

****Contest** If anyone can tell me who Eric Calhoune or Sarah Byrns is they will get a virtual kiss (? I don't know something random?) and a special shout out! (Hint these people are not celebrities or anything you really have to look for them) **


	21. Toasting

**Hello! So this is just Prim and Rory fluff! I know you guys were expecting a nice wedding but this is how it's going. Did you enjoy the last chapter? Nice and cute right? I'm going to need ideas for my new babies: Mace&Dash, Lily. Please review!**

**Shout out to MissJadaa for knowing who Eric Calhoune and Sarah Byrnes is. I love Eric! Read "Staying Fat For Sarah Byrnes" by Chris Clutcher to know what I mean. It's a life-changing book! **

**I'm just saying that this wedding toasting will not be _exactly_ the same as the one in the book. So I just tweeked it around to my liking. As you all know the wizard, smartness of these characters, places, etc. is from the mind of Suzanne Collins. **

Rory's Point of View

Holding Prim in my arms is one of the most comfortable feelings in the world. I love the warmth her body brings to me. And how she sighs (so lightly I can feel my heart clench) when she turns in her sleep. I slip my fingers through her hair starting at her scalp and carrying them down to her ends. She sighs and turns to face me, fingers still in her hair. Her blues eyes barely peep through looking up at me. Prim smiles and snuggles closer to my neck, sighing.

"Good morning Rory." Prim says smiling sweetly, her eyes tired

"Good morning gorgeous." I say moving my hand to cup the side of her face

I lift her face up to mine and she closes her eyes. Gently I match my lips to her's. Her lips are so soft and supple. Tilting my head to the left I deepen the kiss. She lifts her head up and I take this as an advantage. Taking hold of her bottom lip and sucking deeply she moans an "Uhh, oh..." This drives me crazy and I can't can't can't take it anymore. Moving my lips to her neck I get more moans and sighs out of her "Ahhh... Ror- ohh... haah..." I suck my way down to her collarbone and she shoves me away from her body.

"You know I love when you kiss me... but I don't think now's the right time." Prim says catching her breath

"Sorry. You want to do the toasting now?" I reply lacing my hand through her's

"Yes! Get the bread." she says smiling

I grab the bread on the hospital's nightstand to my right. Last night Prim and I decided that it would be easier if we just did the wedding toasting from our home, District 12. So at midnight we tip-toed into the kitchen and cut half of a loaf to use for this toasting. Prim giggled at me the whole time, squealed when she saw her own shadow, and nearly peed her pants once we got back. Fortunately I was silent the whole mission, thanks to Gale, for teaching me how to hunt in the woods. We decided we'd wait until morning to do it because Prim was knocked out on the bed when I was just closing the door from getting back from our adventure. Slipping into bed beside her I fell asleep. However I can tell that she'd rather have this little celebration with just the two of us, than have a do-over wedding. I am happy doing whatever she wants. Plus if I get back to that alter and realize that my big brother, Gale, isn't there I don't think the wedding would feel complete to me. Prim probably feels the same way with Katniss.

I turn back to Prim with the bread in my hand, she's now in a sitting position, her legs apple-sauce criss-cross. Using my arm I pull myself up so I sit right in front of her, my knees touching her's. We begin the toasting but not before I hand a bit-sized piece of bread to her. Both of our arms are spread out on our knee caps with our hands open, one of each occupied with the bread. Traditionally, the male begins his vows first so here I go,

"Primrose Everdeen, I love you so much. It doesn't matter to me that we're marring in a hospital and not at an alter. It doesn't matter to me that you bite nails when you're nervous or sometimes when we're arguing and you'll tell me you hate me. My hear soars when I get to hold you. Or kiss your nose and watch you blush. I love you so much just the way you are." I say keeping it short and sweet. She giggles at certain parts, tearing up in the end.

Carefully I reach forward and kiss her nose lightly. I open my eyes quick enough to watch her face color. She begins her vows:

"Rory Hawthorne, I love _you_ so much. When we were younger I always thought of you as a brother then once I got older... I kind of started imagining what it'd be like if we were always together. Always laughing and just feeling so comfortable around each other. That day when you told me you love me... I felt like I was in a dream. I couldn't believe you felt that way. That anybody would feel that way. And now since I have you, I see you as a daddy." she says smiling adorably

Then simultaneously we place the bread to the other's mouth. I eat my bread as done in every tradition, and watch my Prim smile at me while trying not to choke on her bread in the process.

"What are you laughing at Mrs. Hawthorne?" I say loving the way that sounds

"Nothing just the fact that I'm a 'Mrs.' now." she says warmly

"Well get used to it Mrs. Hawthorne." I tease

"I will Mr. Hawthorne!" she chokes out barely in time before I attack her with kisses

**Hey guys I know short chapter. I think I'm going to go back to the babies in the next chapter. More baby fluff and hopefully I'll remember to add Effie.. Anyone got ideas on what happened to her? REVIEW REVIEW! (sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, I got distracted with things)**


	22. Attention

**So... I know I've been gone for wayyyy too long, sorry about that! I'd like to give the credit for this chapter to ****_Doc95 _****she gave me the idea for it! Hope you like it, sorry about the length, quite small I know. Review please and I'm always accepting ideas! Oh and for my Gale/Johanna fans out there I have a poll on my profile that you might be interested in... In other words please check it out and vote... **

Katniss' Point of View

After being trapped in that hospital for two days we finally get to come home. The train to twelve was interesting... Haymitch rode with us. Because the train was packed we had to bunk in the same room. So that means me, Peeta, Lily and Haymitch got to know each other very well. Peeta and I took care of Lily as best as we could, considering Haymitch was on liquor withdraw. He told me that once my baby was born he'd stop drinking. He wants to be the greatest Grandpa/Uncle he can be. I guess we'll let Lily decide what she wants to call him. To Peeta and I he's like a father, so we look at him as Grandpa. To Lily she might see him as Uncle_ or_ Grandpa but we don't want to choose for her. We get home just in time for dinner. Peeta makes mac and cheese hamburger. Its all in the title mac and cheese with hamburger bits. Lily's down for her nap, so we try to eat as quiet as we can.

"Are you as tired as I am?" I whisper to Peeta, taking a seat across from him at the dinner table

"Well I didn't go into labor so probably not." he smiles pulling out his chair

"You're lucky you didn't. I just hope Lily is like Prim. When she was a baby I remember she never cried at night. Slept right through. She only cried when she needed something, like food or a nap." I say remembering those days

"Me too. Except I was kind of a screamer, so my father says. And your okay with breastfeeding the baby right?" Peeta whispers

I never actually thought that I'd breastfeed a baby. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would even have a baby to call my own. And look at me now. A new mother _and_ a wife. Especially Peeta! The whole district 12 thought for sure that Gale, my best friend, and I would be together forever. Little did I know how to understand my feelings about them. It took me a while to figure out that I need someone soft and positive. Gale has too much fire, while Peeta has a sensitive soul. He's very comforting while Gale can be... _harsh_. Eventually I understood that I don't need someone like him I need someone who will be soft and patient. However, Prim has told me that breastfeeding is the healthiest choice for food. That's good enough for me.

"Yeah, Prim says its the healthiest, and that's all we want for her right?" I tell him

"Of course." he smiles

Thankfully we finish our food in silence and whispers. Lily has been asleep for a good hour so we decide that maybe we should let her wake up on her own. Plus we could use all the time we can get. After washing the dishes we make our way to the living and room. I figure its best if we keep the TV off, not that we really ever watch it. I sit on the couch cuddled in blankets (even though its too warm for them) waiting for my husband to lock up the doors for the night. I keep my feet off the ground twisted to my side, so my stomach can stretch out somewhat. Hearing Peeta's loud footsteps through the hallway I move my legs so they tough the ground making room for him to sit with me. He walks into the room and as he does the room upstairs is filled with cries.

"I'll get her. You stay here and relax okay." he says gently

I guess this would be a good time to change into some pajamas, rebelling against Peeta's instruction. Walking upstairs to our bedroom I still hear Lily's wails and it hurts my heart to know that she's uncomfortable or wants something Peeta can't get. Blocking it from my mind I pull out some clothes to wear. A simple loose purple tank top (so it's easy for me to breastfeed when needed) , usual underwear and Peeta's old spring khaki shorts. They don't fit him anymore and I think khakis look really sexy on him that I couldn't bear to throw these away. Plus they're really comfy and they smell like him. As I change into these clothes I still hear her crying. I'm going to go over there and see what the problem is.

I walk into her nursery and immediately find the butterflies and dandelions he painted on the ceiling, floors. Lily is in his arms crying her eyes out and Peeta is trying to stay as calm as he can. From the hijacking in the capitol, his ears have been very sensitive to loud noises. I give him a sad smile and take her from him gently.

"She doesn't have to use the bathroom, her room is the right temperature, I made sure she was sleeping on her back, there's no pillows or stuffed animals in the way... I don't know what else we could check for..."

"Are you hungry baby? Hmm... maybe you just need some food then you can sleep right?" I say lightly to her pulling her to my chest

Peeta pulls over her rocking chair which I gladly take a seat in. Then I move my shirt down granting her access. I carefully pull her to my breast but she still cries and cries. I look at my husband for help but he just stares at my chest wide eyed and with a cocky grin._ Oh please... he's seen this before. _I snap at him with my only vacant hand to get his attention and say

"PEETA! Really? Come on, what do we do?"

"Um... sorry your just so beaut- sorry... uh maybe we should call Prim. She takes care of babies at the hospital and knows all about medical stuff and such..." he says surprised that I saw him staring

"Okay go get the phone." I say exasperated pulling my shirt back up. He leaves the room to get the phone from bedroom. When he comes back he's already talking to her.

"...yeah we did... nothing else in there besides herself... she didn't want it... about an hour... okay here." he says handing me the phone

"Hey Prim." I say tiredly

"Wow, tired already! Okay Peeta says you've done everything you can think of. Have you just tried singing to her? See, sometimes babies just want attention. She's been asleep for an hour, that means an hour of not seeing her mommy or daddy. Try singing, playing peek-a-boo, make creep faces, or sometimes injuring yourself on purpose can calm her down."

"Okay."

"So try those and call me back if doesn't work. If you_ don't_ call me back that means it did work and she's sound asleep." she confirms

"Thanks Prim, goodnight." I barely say

I hang up the phone at tell Peeta what we must do. He starts by facing us and making scary faces but it's unsatisfactory. Her eyes just widen and she continues sobbing. Then with a voice that makes me blush he sings to her. This is useless too it's as if she doesn't hear him at all. Growing frustrated I look around the room for something I can throw at him. Maybe if he's injured on purpose she'll find it funny and stop her crying. Unfortunately all I see is her plastic pink nightlight behind this chair. I pull it out without him noticing and then whip it at him. I'm careful with my aim, it only hits him in the shoulder. SMACK! You can hear the impact. He falls to the ground dramatically holding his shoulder as if it's bleeding him out. He doesn't catch on so when he faces me with an expression that says 'What the hell was that for?' I make a motion with my hand and mouth 'Keep it going!'

He nods once. Looking at Lily I see that she's stopped crying at her eyes confusingly look at daddy. Her cute little mouth is open in an '0' Averting my attention back to daddy we watch him twitch on the ground like he got electric tasered, more than once. Then once that gets old he crawls up and gets into the fetal position. He holds his shoulder tightly with his mouth wide open and his blue eyes shut tight. I bounce Lily extremely lightly on my lap and take a look at her face. She closes her eyes laughing at daddy. Her stubby arms reach out for him, her fingers clench and unclench. We take this advantage and slowly put her down for the night.

Then him and I top toe to our room. I snuggle under the covers while daddy changes into pajamas (basically new boxers). He comes into bed and wastes no time wrapping his arms around my waist. I twist to face him and smiles when I meet his eyes.

"So is daddy going to have to do that whenever she cries?" he says

I nod smiling.

"Daddy's a little thirsty... can he have some b-

"NO! Mommy's... closed, only open for Lily!" I stop him. He laughs and holds me tighter, kissing my hair

For our first night bringing her home she sleeps through the night. I check on her twice just in case but nope! She's out like a light. And I guess Peeta wasn't kidding when he said he was thirsty, because once when I left to check on her, he followed me and got some water downstairs. I laughed and he just shook his head. Finally when got a good night's sleep.

**Woow! Thanks for the reviews from the last chapters. Please check out my poll on my page, it'll appeal to my Johanna/Gale shippers out there. It helps knowing that you guys really care about my fanfics. :P And by the way I _really_ do think khakis are sexy on guys! Hehehe, I blush... **


	23. A Long Drive

**This is the same night as Katniss, Peeta, and Lily basically last chapter. Just letting you guys know what happened out in 7. I won't be updating until this coming weekend but I had time to tonight and this is your New Year's present. I'm trying to work on creating the babies their own personalities. PLEASE REVIEW! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Did you guys stay up till midnight? Did any of you go to Time Square? I'd love to hear about your New Year's night, PM if you want! **

Gale's Point of View

Mace is crying... _AGAIN! _I know I shouldn't but so far Dash is my favorite. He's quiet, an easy sleeper, has a cute laugh, and never makes me want to slam his head against the washing machine! Mace likes to have my attention 24/7, cry in my ear and eat everything. We got home from the hospital right before dinner, an hour or two before Katniss and Peeta. After we enjoyed my venison stew Jo and I put the boys down for the night. Dash slept like a baby but Mace took some negotiating. And hour later we got him to sleep. Now as I check the time on my alarm clock, its 4:57 in the morning.

"Gale can you get him?" Jo moans tiredly placing a hand on my shoulder

"Yes my love." I say groggily, getting out of bed

I rub my eyes while trying to find my way in the dark hallway. My arm touches the bedroom door and I open it up only to find, as expected a wailing Mace. He can't need a diaper change, I changed it fifteen minutes ago, if he's hungry he's got problems because he must have sucked Jo dry, I don't know how much longer I can stand in front of the window and wait for him to sleep, and I definitely know for sure that I put him to bed properly last time. So _what_ is this kid's problem? His brother Dash doesn't have one obviously! He sleeps soundly as I pick up Mace, in my arms.

"What do you need kid? Look, look at your brother. How about you try doing _that!"_ I whisper to him and point at Dash

I don't expect him to answer but I wish he could fall asleep at the snap of my fingers. First I sing to him, because that's what worked an hour ago. That doesn't work so I result to pointing to things out the window. Telling him that's a bird and that's the purple sky. Zip! Nothing! Still crying. Then I resort to a feeding which means I have to wake Jo again. I carry him to our bedroom and before I can open the door, Jo is awake pulling him into her arms. She pulls her shirt down for him and lightly presses his mouth to her. He keeps crying, so yet again this is not working. I have no idea what else to do! UGHH!

"Can we call someone?" I wonder out loud

_"Who?" _she says cranky. I have to think. Who can give us resourceful information about babies? Who knows their human body? A doctor? No I don't know any doctors! WAIT A MINUTE! I know a nurse on the verge of becoming a doctor, I'll call Prim.

_"Prim!"_ I say loudly

"Oh yeah. Why didn't I think of that?" she face palms her forehead, rolling her eyes. Quickly I run to the phone hanging on the wall in our bedroom, press a few buttons and bam I'm on the phone with... _Rory. _I need Prim now.

"Give the phone to Prim, now!" I scream

"Okay... love you two bro..."

"Hey Gale what's up?" she says cheery. Who can be this cheery, at five in the morning? Whatever.

"Mace will not shut up! We've literally tried everything!" I reply

"I told the same thing to Katniss and Peeta. How funny? Okay sometimes babies just want attention. So sing-

"I've done that." I say irritated

"Um- drive him around in your car. Babies love the slow speed of being in a slow driven car. Stay at a walking speed and just circle your neighborhood. He should be fine. Don't call me if it works and do if it doesn't."

"Thanks Prim we owe you." I hang up

After I put the phone back against the wall I make my way back to the baby nursery. When I get there Mace is sobbing and Jo looks like she wants to hurt him, but it's just because she loves her sleep. I lift Dash in my arms and he just smiles at me. I think he prefers me over Jo, he's a quiet curious one, this one. Then I grab Jo's hand, she doesn't even bother to ask what's happening. She adjusts Mace so he's supported in her arms as we get in the car. We quickly fasten them in and I start the slow drive around our neighbors. Surprisingly some are awake, ready to go to their weekend jobs. Suddenly Jo realizes what I'm doing and asks

"Is this to calm him?"

"Yeah Prim told me to do this." I say holding her hand

Then a miracle happens. The back of the car is silent. Jo and I look at each other in amazement. We smile and then she kisses me on the nose lightly. This has been one crazy night and now we finally get a load off our headaches. I'll have to call Prim more often then if this is what our nights are going to be like. I'm still driving when her head falls onto my shoulder. I let her sleep and just circle our street at walking speed. At around seven thirty I figure this should be fine. He has to be knocked out _now_. Then I get the key and turn the car off. Now it's my turn to rest my head on her head and close my eyes.

**Finally they get some sleep. In fact now everybody does because Lily is fine, no one's going to call Prim now and Mace is under control. Got any ideas on Prim and Rory? If so please share, give me a review! **


	24. Honeymoon: Day 1

**Remember how I said Prim and Rory have a 1 week honeymoon to District 7? Yes! Well that's happening right now. I'll split the chapters up into days so for the next 7 chapters it's all about their time in 7. I really hope you like it, please review. I'll need ideas for what you think some activities are available in Jo's home town. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own this. Especially not the characters, places, events, blah blah blah**

Prim's Point of View

Today is the first day of our one week honeymoon. Johanna, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, and even Haymitch paid for a week's worth at the 'Pine Hotel' in District 7 as well as some activities, which include: Tree Scaling, Rock Climbing, and Ax Fun 10. They even paid for our train tickets, to and fro. That was extremely generous of them. We told them that we'd just like some quiet time here at home but they insisted we visit a District we've never been to before. We left last night after Katniss and Jo had trouble with their new babies, calling us at five in the morning. Hopefully everything went well for them. They never called back so I assume so. Once we got onto the train we knew this little vacation was going to be absolutely enjoyable. It took four hours, plus we had a nice room all to ourselves. Jo gave us a schedule of the activities they planned for us. As I wait for Rory to change his shirt in the bathroom, I read our schedule on the hotel's white bed. It's comfy, bouncy, and has a thick forest green comforter on top. It says that today we have 'Ax Fun 101' from 1:30 to 3:00 at the "Axe Academy" on Pearl Street. What would we do with axes for an hour and a half? The description she wrote says _Prim and Rory have fun with this. I know you will. This is just a basic one time class on how to throw, clean, hold, handle, saw, and repair an axe. The instructor is an old friend from school tell him I said 'hi'._ Knowing Johanna this class will probably be my least favorite, but I'm just happy that we get to explore a new district and all it's scenery together.

"Rory what is taking so long? We're going to be late for this Ax activity." I say loudly so he can hear me in the bathroom

"Should I wear the red polo or the white one?" I barely hear

"What?" I say walking into the bathroom

"The red or the white?" he says holding up two shirts. My cheeks go pink and I can't think because a lot of skin is showing on his shirtless torso. It's not like I haven't seen him without a shirt on before, but this time it's different. Maybe it's because pearls of water lightly coat his shoulders. They roll down onto this sculpted abs and I know right there that I will never be able t o get this out of my head._ Oh. He is so beautiful..._

"Hey earth to Prim?" he replies confused, waving a hand in front of my face

"Um-the yellow I mean orange. No! White, yup that one. The one that is not red. Mhm!" I hope that covers up the fact that I wasn't even thinking about the shirts.

"Okay. Whatever you say." he says coolly

"I'm just going to go.. and uhh check on the... the luggage. Yeah, I think the luggage needs checking." I nervously walk out of the bathroom. I take a deep breath to work that out of my system. He didn't notice me staring at his body? That works for me! Quietly I kneel down to our bags in front of our bed. Then once I'm zipping open our bags I hear him laugh

"Since when do you blush when I hold up my white shirt?"

I roll my eyes and my once pink cheeks turn to red.

* * *

The 'Axe Academy' is a pretty scary looking building. I squeeze Rory's hand as I examine it. A gigantic shiny axe placed as the chimney. Black bricks create the shape of the building. On the perimeter of this establish you would think there were flowers and green grass, but no. Instead the ground is occupied with brown dirt. That's it just some dirt and it's not an even layer either. On certain areas the dirt is clumpy and in little hills. I look up at Rory and he kisses between my eyes.

"We can leave as soon as you want to." he whispers close

"It's just... it's kind of creepy looking that's all." I say timidly

"And I know scary doesn't work for you." he confirms. I nod my head vigorously.

We continue the walk to the entrance. Rory holds the door open for me and I step inside. The first thing my eyes attach to is the instructor. His arms are covered in body art including skulls, fire, and spiders with his pale skin underneath it. I can't help but stare into his bright green eyes. His hair is thick and black which swirls on the ends. My eyes love the way his shirt fights so snuggly to his muscular chest. I snap out of it in time for my husband to hold my hand again. I can't be checking guys out when I'm married. Or can I? NO! Maybe this is the friend Jo was talking about. I pull Rory with me to ask him.

"Excuse me, do you know Johanna Mason?" I barely manage from latching onto those eyes

"Jo? Yeah of course I do! We've known each other since we were eight. How do you know her?" his husky voice bounces

"She's my sister in law. We're out on our honeymoon and she scheduled this class for us." I say acknowledging Rory. He says hello.

"WOW! She got married huh?" he says in bewilderment

"And she's got twin boys. They were born just two weeks ago." I reply with a small smile

"Boys? Whoa, Jo's got a lot on her plate now. Tell her I said hey, hopefully I can see her some time soon. And will you guys make your way over to the table, I'm going to start the class now." he informs us

As we are told we walk to the table with about twenty other people. Jo's friend whose name happens to be Lex, teaches us everything she promised he would. Through out the session I couldn't help but watch Lex's muscles twitch back and forth as he maneuvers an axe. He's so strong. I've never been attracted to 'hard core men'. I don't want Rory to think I'm ignoring him or doing something to ruin our just started marriage. So I stopped asking Lex for help and glancing at him whenever I could. In return I stand closer to Rory and kiss him whenever I feel like it. Once the session is over we walk back to our hotel room with a sunset following us. It's beautiful pink, orange, and yellow. Overall I can say that I didn't really enjoy today, except for my time with Rory. The whole axe thing was kind of useless. When will I ever need to throw one at someone?

Now it's eight thirty Rory and I sit together in room. I took a shower while he finished unpacking some things. Ever since we got to our room he's been quiet. He's never really been loud but still this is unlike him. I feel that Lex has something to do with this, or should I say Lex_ and I. _Knowing I never to fix this me and wet shower hair sit in front of Rory on our bed. He looks gloomy unfortunately. I sit crossed legged in front of him and take both of his hands in mine.

"Rory... I know something's wrong. Will you tell me?" I ask as gently as I can

"Do you know how much it hurt?" he says his eyes watering

"How much what hurt? Tell me." I reply rubbing his knuckles

"When you looked at him. _Every time_ you looked at him. He had muscles and green eyes, and stupid floppy hair. I saw the way you blushed. It hurt so much to see that. To see that you ..." he said crying

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. I love you, you know that." I teared up

"Did you know? That I felt this way." he continues

"I did. That's why I stopped glancing at him. It caught up to me that you wouldn't like that so I stopped. And I remembered how much you mean to me." I say

"You did?" he sniffles

"Yes. I was going to ask you if we could leave but I didn't want to stop you from..." I breathe._ I'm so sorry._

"Please don't do it again." he says crying

"I won't I promise. I just didn't want to ruin this for you. And now I feel that I have-

"Don't- just don't do it okay? I love you." he replies

He starts crying again, I know that I have ruined this for him. I never meant to though. We just need to calm down. So I pull at his hands and he sits next to me almost on my lap. I press his head to my chest and tug his arms around my waist. My hands go to his hair combing and massaging, he breathes deeply. I feel his chest against my tummy moving up and down rhythmically. His tears fall down my pajama shirt onto my skin. All this time I whisper "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I love you Rory, only you." It hurts hearing him cry... because of_ me_. Once he calms down I put us into the same position but lying down for sleep. Him on my chest I on my back. He falls asleep.

**I know not the best way to end a chapter. Unfortunately they did have an argument. It was suggested so thank you _Doc95 and Osas1234 _for the 'fight' and honeymoon. I'll be updating again hopefully soon. Leave a review it'll make me giggle! :P**


	25. Day 2

**I assure you DAY 2 will be MUCH better than DAY 1. I pinkie promise. A nice hike through the mountains is what they need. Please review. Yeah I try to add some humor in every chapter, hope you guys like that. Don't we love Rory a little more because he's not afraid to cry? I know I do. As one of my reviewers said "Only real men cry..." I agree with you. When me and my husband watch sappy movies together I want him to cry (my husband in the future, I'm not married right now)**

**WARNING: Gets a little smutty in the end but still on a T RATING. No worries! :)**

Rory's Point of View

Last night I cried onto Prim's chest. I never meant to break apart like that but I did. It just hurt knowing that someone else made her feel the way I make her feel. It was in a way... jealousy... And I know that she didn't do that on purpose but that's what happened. I hope she doesn't find it unmanly to cry in front of her. Today she let me pick out what we should do. I thought we could spend some time together on a nice hike. District seven has beautiful forests with green trees and fertile grass. Together we researched for a trail. We found one just ten minutes away. After breakfast we got geared up and went to 'District Seven's Green Getaway'. There weren't many people there considering it was seven o'clock in the morning.

"EEEW RORY A SNAKE!" she shrieks

I walk over to where she's trembling in fear. Her feet pop up off the ground up and down, her arm is outstretched pointing to a snake. Carefully I walk in front of where she's pointing. Then I lean down and take a good look at it. Chances are it's just a Gardner snake, harmless little thing. Suppressing a laugh, I analyze this 'snake'. Clearly it's not one. It's merely a wet thick stick with two acorns popping out, or two eyes as Prim is probably thinking.

"It's not a snake Prim, it's a wet stick." I say comfortingly

"YES IT IS! It has eyes see!" she says still terrified

"Those 'eyes' are just acorns." I reply

" -prove it." _I know just what to do..._

I'm going to pretend this thing bit my hand. Slowly I kneel down on one knee and pick it up. Grasping it between my thumb and pointer finger, I get back to feet. Then I start to wave it around in front of a wide eyed Prim. I start to laugh but stop, and take a dramatic breath. She looks extremely worried now. Screaming wildly so people all over the District can hear me, I run around. I pretend my thumb is in pain. Prim starts screaming hysterically too and then I laugh. She looks at me and stops, turns her head side ways. By now I'm on my knees holding my giggling stomach. Realizing what I just did she crosses her arms over her chest and gives me the death glare. Immediately I stop and stand back up.

"Okay fine Rory, it's a stick. I got it." she snarls

"Baby I was joking. See my finger is okay. I'm sorry you know I didn't mean to frighten you." I say wrapping my arms around her from behind

"Well don't. I thought you_ really_ had a poisonous snake bite." she insists after I place a gentle kiss to the side of her cheek

"I'm sorry." I say kindly with a goofy grin

She still has her death glare even though I can't see her face from the front. Then my hands go to her sides, I tickle her waist. She smirks then she gets into a full on laugh. When she tries to turn around I use one hand to tickle her and the other to hold her stomach. My elbow on one side of her waist and the end of my hand landing on the other side of her waist. After a while she figures out what I'm doing despite her laughing fuss and wrenches out of my hold. I give her a devilish smile, putting my hands out ready for round two. Walking back words she demands I stay away from her. I put my hands up in a truce, she cautiously walks next to me.

"Why do you always do that?" she squeals

"Because it makes you laugh like a banshee." I say.

Her heads moves back and forth left and right.

"Gimme a kiss. Come on give me a kiss. Just one Primmy-wimmy." I beg making kissy faces

"No -no no." she refuses covering her lips

"I know you want to..." I drag

"Fine." she says placing a quick pack to my lips

"Okay, lets just make it to the end of this hike without snake accusations." I inform

The rest of this hike lasts for fifteen minutes. At the end is a beautiful lake with flowers at its perimeter. Prim practically takes a picture of every inch of this lake. She loves it so much she wants Peeta to paint us a picture of it and hang it in our bedroom. Once she finishes fan girl-ing we walked to a nearby restaurant for lunch. The food was impeccable very satisfying. We went to our hotel room for a shower. I could smell how sweaty we became.

Prim just started her shower while I read the only book I brought. It's about some guy in the past named 'Abe Lincoln' (quite boring actually). Putting the book down I remember the way Prim's face lit up when I tickled her. Her lips were so smooth. Those eyes were extremely bright and her laugh sounded like music. Her ears and cheeks were pink. _She's so beautiful. _I can't stand to stay away from her.

I know I shouldn't but I storm into the bathroom, quietly though. Removing my clothes I step into the shower. She screams._ Oh god I'm screwing everything up aren't I? _

"RORY! What are you doing in here?" she turns around holding her chest

I take a risky step in her personal space. Hot beads of water crash onto us. Slowly I wrap my arms around her waist. I feel very bad, I've made her cry. She must hate the fact that every part of my being is pressed against her back. Resting my head in the crook of her shoulder and neck I whisper soothing words in her ear. I don't dare look down at her naked breasts. Her tears slowly stop to fall. She turns around and faces me covering nothing this time. I take this time to hold her face in my hands securely.

"You are so beautiful." I whisper. I tried to take away the huskiness in my whisper but I don't think I did a good job of that.

I pull her lips to mine and excuse the water dripping off my eyelashes. My lips capture both of her's in a wet kiss. Already she moans an _uh ohh hmmm... _This is only makes me want her more. Swiftly I press her back to the soaked wall. She lurches back a little to ignite me with a sexy smile. My lips want her and need her. I crash my lips to her's forcing my tongue into her mouth. I feel her tongue battle mine but I'm so exhilarated no one can stop me. Cautiously I slide my hands all over her precious body, exploring. She groans and places her hands on my shoulders. Taking this advantage I start up her jaw and down neck with more hard kisses. With a grunt she wraps her legs around waist, moving her hands to my hair. I carry us out of the bathroom into a more comfortable place...

**Ahw snap! Can we guess what they're off to? Yup, may we expect another Hawthorne baby? Hmmmm... I thought it was about time Prim and Rory got out of their comfort zone. Nice and fluff huh? Leave a review it makes me happy. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	26. Day 3

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. It helps me write. How 'bout Prim and Rory huh? What are ****_they_**** up to? Well you'll find out later... halfway through the week, let's see what's in store for today. How would you guys want this honey moon... tears, kisses, and more...? Let me know? Lots of stuff happening huh?**

Prim's Point of View

As Rory lays on my chest sleeping soundly I think about what has just happened. It was exactly as I had expected it to be. Slow. Passionate. I've never imagined making love to Rory. He was so gentle and I love him so much. And I guess now was the right time to do it. What if we have a baby though? Rory and I have talked about it but never_ really talked_ about it. I shouldn't be worrying over these things I'm on my honeymoon. Honeymoons are for peace and love right? Trying to get my mind off things I play with his hair, run it through my fingers, twirl it around. His breathing is even telling me exactly when I'll feel it's cool breeze on my neck. Those lips set into a smile that is so loud and full of sincere joy all of Panem can hear it. Grey eyes shut the world out, while his cheeks stay soft and smooth. I rub my neck against the top of his head loving the feel of it. Suddenly his eyes open slowly. Once he realizes me, he smiles then cuddles closer to my chest, tightening his arms at my waist.

"Good morning, Princess." he smiles up at me

"Good morning, my handsome Prince." I retaliate

"What are we going to do today?" I ask. Before he responds he pushes himself up so we're eye level. Then he flops over so he's at my side. His arms twist around my waist to hold my body flush against him. Both of us turn over so we meet face to face.

"We could look at the schedule and do whatever it says or... do whatever your hearty-heart desires." I honestly don't know what we could possibly do...

"I have no idea wha-" I am disrupted by the phone ringing on the nightstand next to me. I reach for it, stopping the annoying ringing and start with a 'hello'. The caller greets me back, I already know who this is by that one word, Katniss.

"How are you liking District Seven?" she says

"Its- green. Rory and I have taken the Axe class Johanna suggested and went on that hike." I say searching for words

"That must have been fun." Katniss responds. Although she sounds like she's hinting about something else. Does she suspect we've... even though we did... Should I tell her? She is my sister, plus she told me about her. What if she's disappointed? What if she's really angry at me? I look at Rory and quickly run into the bathroom so he can't hear us talking.

"I know you might be mad at me but yes. Rory and I did have sex. I didn't think we would but god he looked so beautiful with the water down his chest. And I didn't know what I was doing. Don't worry he didn't hurt me and it wasn't even forceful. Plus we talked about a baby once but never_ really talked_ about it... or planned it. So I'm sorry I let you down." I finish as fast as I can finally taking a break after all that

"I'm not disappointed in you. You are my little sister but Peeta's got me to understand that you are a grown up now." she replies warily

"Oh so you are sure your not mad at me?" I stammer

"Of course little duck." Katniss says playfully

"Thanks I guess, for understanding that I'm an adult now." I state

"Well I should go Lily's getting hungry."

"Okay well call me again like tomorrow?"

"I will, I love you little duck." she tells me

"Love you too, bye." I hang up the phone

Then I walk back into Rory half dressed for the day. His pants and socks are on but his shirt is right past his neck covering his face. I take this advantage to sneak up behind. Once I'm close enough I hold my hands up hovering above his waist. First I begin wiggling my fingers even though they aren't touching his skin quite yet. Then I vigorously force my already wiggling fingers onto his sides/waist. He yelps in agony while I laugh. Rory squirms in circles with his shirt still over his eyes and his body totally available. Waving his arms around and around he tries to stop me but flops face down on the bed. Finally he stops, panting heavily on the bed. I snuggle up next to him, pulling his shirt down so it fits him perfectly. Rory opens his eyes, looking next to me with his cocky, mischievous grin. I laugh loudly while patting his back, telling him how sorry I am and that it was just for laughs. He accepts my apology but reminds me that he'll get me back eventually. Now I just need to keep my guard up at_ all_ times.

Somehow we decided that we'd spend today at a museum. It had a cheap admission fee but the rest of it was free. The museum was breathtaking; its walls were covered in this rare beautiful wood, some intricate green leaves, and I'm guessing some painstaking bark woven sleds. They look fun to use down the hill in our backyard at Twelve. Together we learned about the History of District Seven. Only our third day here and we already know so much. Holding hands we walked through hallways filled with sculptures of the first people to find Seven, including some early leaders. They weren't many people there, it wasn't baron but it wasn't packed. Before we left we stopped at the Gift Shop where we bought each other a memorable item. Rory bought me a cute embroidered bracelet. In exchange I purchased for him (in my eyes an adorable) environment friendly wallet. He loved it and gave me the longest kiss on my cheek possible. He told me I blushed the color of roses and that it was cute. I love how even the most embarrassing things I do make him smile, and love me more. We went back to our room, ending another day in District Seven on a good note.

**Today school was canceled due to 3-5 inches of snow. My mom made me shovel the driveway then I finished Harry Potter #1 and can't wait to read the next two out of seven, considering I already have them from the library. Please review, tell me how I'm doing I'd like to know. Have I been improving, slowing this down, anything? Thanks you guys for reading you're the best!**


	27. Day 4

**Another day in District 7! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please review. ;) Not much to say so here you go:**

Rory's Point of View

Day Four of our joyous honeymoon. We have rock climbing today... _yeah_. Prim doesn't know this but I'm afraid of heights. You'd expect me to be the opposite since Gale has taken me hunting before as a teen and climbed a few of District Twelve's mountains. The ones at home aren't at all in a comparison to the mountains here. These are rocky and much higher than I thought they'd be. Prim however doesn't look afraid of them at all. She's _never_ done this before and is clearly eager to learn. Once we saw what was in store for today she was jumping up and down happily. I pretended to be happy but she saw right through that.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rory, your sweating." she concerns

"Of course." I lie

"Okay... well tell me if you fell uncomfortable okay?"

"Okay." I respond shaking. She lightly kisses my cheek.

I grab my gear on the ground next to the tree stump we were jumping off of like kids. Then we grabs hands as we walk along the dirt path to the mountain we are going to climb. Our instructor, Lex, (him again) is reminding us of all the things we'll need to bring. Its not that I'm angry at _him_, its just that I really don't want to see his face again. Unfortunately I don't have a choice because he just happens to know how to climb a mountain as well as work axes. I wonder if he knows what happened last time we saw him. He just gives us a friendly smile as he does to everyone else. I just ignore him and keep a steady pace with Prim. Hopefully this won't be as bad as I have imagined it.

Just keep thinking that, Rory.

* * *

"You alright over there?" Prim shouts a few yards above already on top of the mountain waiting for me, enjoying the view of the pink sunset. She stands with a few other people finished in our group.

"Yeah" _...just dandy_

I am super sweaty right now and I cannot control it. I've slipped twice already. Prim shrieked every time. Only dropping two to four feet. Lex told me to calm down a bit, but how can I, considering how far off the ground we are. Some of the other climbers are below or right near me. I'm the closest to the top so that means I'm the farthest up out of the people still not done yet._ Don't look down don't look down-_ I say to myself. I don't want to disappoint Prim. Only a few feet from the top I grab a rock to use as a hold while I lift myself up. Boosting up a few inches my knees bend to follow suit. Up I go almost there. Looking up at Prim I see her warm smile and know that I can do this. She's been encouraging me the whole time. All I need to do is grab this rock right above my ear and hang on. Numbly I touch the rock with the tip of my pointer finger. Then I scoot it forward until my whole finger is on it. Capturing the rock I get all four fingers on the top of it, readying to place my palm on it. Bending my knees I lean upwards to get to my Prim and accomplish this fear. I smile up at her, suddenly I hear all this screaming, 'STOP! Don't move! Hang on!" _What are they talking about?_ Then my whole being slides down. My gloved hands burn down the rope, my knees feel hot as fire.

I drop, drop, drop- down, down.

Haphazardly I grope for something to hang onto. A foot hold, a crevice, something anything! I kick and kick my legs but nothing is working. There's absolutely nothing. I shut my eyes tight, listening to my wife scream at the top of her lungs. _I'm going to die I'm going to die any minute. I'll end up on the ground, my body splattered all over. Man dies on his own honeymoon. _I hear inside.

Just when I think about how well I'll get to know the dirt hundreds of feet below, arms of an angel catch me.

**OWW~ Thought I'd add a cliffy. Haven't read one of these in a long time have you? I know I know short chapter but don't worry I'll try and update soon. Who do you think caught him? What's Prim thinking? Will he die?Please tell me what you think. The more reviews the faster the typing. Sorry for not updating in a long time and any errors you find. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	28. A Catch

**AHH is the suspense killing you? Well I'm killing the suspense right now, with my key board; read on... my apologies for any errors...**

Prim's Point of View

_Where is my Rory? Why... why can't I see him? HE'S FALLING! DOWN, DOWN, DOWN! _A quivering hand covers my mouth as the unthinkable plays out before my eyes. My Rory is falling down the mountain; with no control. He reaches for something, anything but nothing is there to latch onto. Thankfully he isn't falling backwards because he's still hooked to all of his ropes. Still he is escalating down to the ground very quickly. Once he realizes nothing is working he gives up his kicking and groping. Instead he sags his body down only lifting his arms to get his face away from the rough rocks. His knees scrape hard against them, they're probably bleeding right now. I don't know what to think. I don't know what to do. He's down there about to crash to the ground and I'm here in safety, nothing to do but watch. The other climbers have stopped climbing. Some look away, others stare at him with shocked expressions. Just when I think I can't look at him any longer, can't bear to watch him die, see his body splat to the ground... something beautiful happens.

A catch.

The attractive muscular, tattooed, pierced, hard core yet somewhat mysterious- Lex opens his arms. He opens them wide to catch Rory at his waist. To save him from death, from the absolute ending going through everybody's else's mind. One arm firmly grasps the rope while the other strains to hold Rory. His palm wraps around his rib cage securing a tight hold. I blink. This can't be happening, this is good, this is unbelievable. This is the man that caused him to cry on my shoulder, to feel jealousy. The same human being he ignored all this morning. With the help of other climbers they tie Rory up to Lex's ropes. Lex gives a groan and hoists him up so its easier for them to be tied together. My husband dangles there, his eyes closed, body limp, and mouth tight. My tears run and run but this time they're because of joy and relief. After what seems like centuries they plop him onto the dirt before me.

Without thinking I kneel down in front of him. People have made a tight circle around us to see everything. Lex helps me again by making sure no one is in our space. He shoos them away to get help. Carefully I take his helmet off of his head. I get a better look at his face. Analyzing all the tears at his skin, I do my best to suppress my sobs. I know I need to wake him up. Using gentle fingers I caress his cheeks, nose, lips, eyes. Out of desperation I pull lightly at his hair. He's always been a heavy sleeper unfortunately. The most I get out of him is the fluttering of his eyelashes. They open slightly then close just as fast. Why is nothing working? Maybe he needs to _feel_ something. My thumb slides down his ear lobe to the tip of his neck. With all the passion I can muster I place a tender kiss to his cheek. Inside, my heart swells when I realize his eyes open slightly. Hoping he doesn't close them I hover my lips above his and whisper "Rory come back to me, please. I love you." I feel a fast intake of breath through his nose. Smiling gladly I tap his cheeks with both hands to distinctly get him awake. Sounding as comforting and relaxed as I can I tell him,

"Hey Rory. You're awake now... Will you look at me?"

He is very confused._ Would I take a confused alive Rory over a dead one?_ DEFINETLY THE CONFUSED, ALIVE ONE. Without knowing any better he sits up way too fast. Before he can strain himself any more I place a hand on his chest and tell him to calm down. His eyes move frantically behind me to the shocked people. I see worry and discomfort in them. Out of distrust he runs a hand through his hair, his cheeks burning. I tell him to stay looking at my face and nothing else. He does as told and I begin to calm him down some. First I start by telling him to take deep breathes in and out. While doing so I pet his head and keep his body in a relaxed position. He's back to his laid back self. By now the ambulance has come. They fly above us in an air plane because how could they get to the top of a mountain so fast?

I leave it up to the professionals to strap Rory into the plane. Even though I do work in a hospital I don't know the procedures to safely keep an injured person in an air plane. While they do that I get back to Lex. He _did_ save him. Crouching down to my knees, I take a look at him. Not from the naked eye but from witnessing everything he probably has a pulled muscle in his arm. His torso is covered in purple bruises, scrapes, and what appears to be mini rocks in his arms. Doctors will have to remove those carefully because I know they hurt. I've had to accompany a doctor taking some out of a girl's knee, she was screaming like crazy. This is the perfect time to thank him. I pull him into a hug.

"Thank you." I say genuinely in his ear

"It was nothing, I catch falling people from mountains everyday." he jokes which makes me smile

"Don't you want to come to the hospital with us?" I offer

"I'll catch the next one. I'd rather have Rory in this one. You should go, he needs you." he says with a small smile

"Thank you." I have no idea what else to say. I can't believe how much kindness he is offering me.

"Well don't keep him waiting." he replies

"Okay, I'll make it up to you- _we'll_ make it up to you!" I yell as he pushes me off. I turn around to give him a smile, he waves me off again using a waving signal with his hand. Walking up the steps into the plane I search for Rory. As soon as I find him I hold his hand. The men working the plane advice me to take a seat so I occupy a stool next to his head. They've knocked him out so I take this time to ask the workers what his injuries seem to be. The one that isn't flying us, reads his chart and tells me

"Nothing too major. Rope burn on both hands, bruised ribs, tiny stones stuck in his left knee, and basically he's just in shock."

"Okay, how long do you think he'll stay in the hospital?" I ask already knowing the answer: 3-5 days

"I'm not the doctor but I'd guess anywhere from 2-5 days."

I don't care how long we'll have to be in the hospital, all I care is that he's alive. Holding his hand and running my fingers through his hair seems to be the only thing I want to do right now. Once we get to the hospital I'm asked to wait in the waiting room while they repair Rory. I totally understand so I'm not heart broken when I can't see him even through the tiny window on his door. This should definitely be a time not wasted. I know this is going to be hard but I think I should call our family to tell them what's happened. First I call Gale and Jo. They freak out but once I tell them he's going to be okay they gain a little bit of composure. After I tell them they don't have to come down here, to help me out or anything I call my mother in law. She says the exact same thing as Gale. I guess they really are family. Then I get Katniss and Peeta on the phone. Katniss swears she's going to kill him but I tell her it's not his fault just an accident, so no worries. He wouldn't do that on purpose. Peeta was giving Lily a bath so I didn't talk to him. As for my husband, the doctors say he'll need lots of bed rest even after we check him out of here. They can't hold him too long so he'll need to stay for two days. I don't think I can thank Lex enough for this, but I do know what will make it up for him...

**How would you feel if this happened to_ your_ husband? **

**Please tell me!**

**Soo many of guessed correctly Lex did catch him. THANK GOD! Rory's too "schmexy to die"! Please review, it'll mean so much to me... all your reviews do!**


	29. Day 5

**Everybody it is okay our Rory is alive and fine. Did you like the last chapter? Lots of emotions. Sorry if it sucks my sister made me _start ALL OVER AGAIN!_ This chapter is in his POV of, please review but more importantly enjoy. **

Rory's Point of View

I wake up to my Prim._ My prim. _I'm so glad to see here. To be able to kiss her, tell her how much I love her all day everyday. All I can remember is thinking that I was going to die. I was going to die, no questions asked, without a doubt. I can still feel the sharp rocks jutting into my skin across my face, down my legs. My blood aching from the burning rope. Thinking about it my hands tingle, shake quickly. The look on Prim's face hurt me the most. Her blue eyes flowed with tears, her mouth quivered in pain. Falling, falling I was falling down into nothingness. People were shouting I heard them from all around me telling me to stop and stay. The sun blinded my eyes. Then my knees stopped fighting. All together I just stopped. Once I felt that I was going to meet the ground tattooed arms caught me. At that moment I couldn't feel anything. It wasn't distinct if I was alive or not. It wasn't what I expected to happen. I want to live to see my love everyday, but as I was falling I didn't think it was possible. Then the highly unlikely became possible.

Frantically I look around. I find Prim. She's talking to a nurse just outside our room. From her body movements she looks happy. A smile lives on her face her eyes match. The nurse tells her something and she blushes uncontrollably. Her eyes close and she smiles and she doesn't care that people stare at her, that they wonder what could make this woman so euphoric. Why is she so happy being in a hospital? The nurse laughs at her expression, Prim opens her eyes still smiling. Is it because I'm okay? Prim asks her another question then she looks at her clipboard and nods. Again her mouth explodes with joy. She keeps talking to her even as she smiles and progressively it becomes brighter and brighter. I can't believe how glad she is. Prim responds but quickly after a man taps her on the shoulder. Looking at her watch the nurse shakes Prim hand and walks away with the male nurse. She waves her good bye still laughing to herself. I could kiss her right now if I can sit up.

She enters the room now, carefree humming a song. Once her eyes inch up my bed she sees my face. Then my eyes. Open. Carefully she skips to my bed. Her joyous expression sings songs in my heart. I raise my arm for her take my hand. She slips her fingers through mind without thinking. Then she takes a seat on the side of my bed. Good girl. I would not have settled for her sitting on the uncomfortable chair next to me. I want her with me. She kisses each of my fingers gently. I smile naturally. Her arms reach out to grasp my head, planting a kiss on my forehead right between my eyes. As soon as her lips retract I miss their warmth. Because her face is still so near to mine I desperately reach out to kiss her. With her help my lips find both of hers. Thinking I would enjoy this, I grow angry. I'm angry because this kiss doesn't feel right. Softly she sucks against my lips. I want her and need her but I can't get to her. Unfortunately the only way to deepen this kiss is to lean my head the little ways it can move forward without hurting myself. Out of surprise she moans into my mouth. She's holding back I can tell. Why won't she kiss me? Is something wrong? I love her, she loves me. We should be able to show affection like a normal married couple. Because of my anger I pull away, my head against my pillows.

"I missed that." she gushes

"Me too." I mumble rolling my eyes

"He what's wrong? I get to see your eyes for the first time in a whole day and you roll them at me?" she says calmly

"It's just- why won't you kiss me like I know you can? You-your holding back." I say irritated

"I don't want to hurt you Rory. You know you have broken ribs. It's just that I don't want you to be in any more pain than you already are in." she says taking my hand

"I- I'm sorry. Your the last person I should be upset with. Come here." I wave over. I grab her hand.

She's already sitting on my bed, but she can be closer. I tug her arm further up my body. Gently she hops off my bed. Climbing back on she lifts her knees so not one part of her body is dangling off the bed. Then she scoots closer on her hands and knees looking me straight in the eyes. Her hair fans beautifully around her face, creating shadows. She keeps a sexy grin just for me. I laugh but it hurts too much so I'm forced to cease. As she crawls closer to me I want her so badly it hurts. Her tongue darts out of her mouth and I desperately want to pinch my lips to her's. UHH! Scooting up my body her bent knees rest at my hip bones. I hold them in place with my hands close to her cheeks and not the ones on her face. She's not going _anywhere. _Looking up at her with a smile on my face she lazily drags her fingers through my hair. Her sexy grin makes it hard to think. Just when I'm about to kiss her she takes my pointer finger and covers it in kisses. She lets it go and rests it on her thigh.

"Do you know who saved you?" she asks

"No" she's making it so difficult to breathe

"Lex caught you. I told him we'd make it up to you. I have an idea."

"And what is it?" I gulp

"I think we should buy him a ticket to two so he can visit Jo again. Remember he told us he wants to see her. He can surprise her and he can meet Mace and Dash. He can becomes friends with Gale and stuff. Fun right? I think we should do it. Rory your listening right?"

"Of course. I love that idea." she has such a big heart. That night we can't stay away from each other. We fall asleep in each other's arms. Well Prim holds me since I clearly can't. It feels strange being held not holding her. She remembers not to place her arms on my torso which makes sleeping unwieldy. As she combs my hair and tells me stories of her and her sister when they were younger I think about how much I love her. And how thankful I am to be alive. And how I have grown to accept Lex, not thinking of him as a threat anymore.

**Can anyone guess why Prim was so happy talking to that nurse? Hmmm... Review me your answers. I want as many of you to guess please. I have a plan. MWAHAHA! Anybody reading 'Beautiful Creatures'? I'm going to because I want to see the movie. Hope you liked this chapter. Again please review. I'm going to make Lex an official character so you'll be seeing him more. Does he have his eyes on Prim? Does Prim have her eyes on him? Is this marriage going to be ruined. Is she just repaying him like she said she would?**

**Who watches 'Bunheads'?**


	30. Day 6

**Sorry for not updating in a long time but I have school work and I just finished reading ****'Beautiful Creatures'**** by Kami Garcia and Marcia Stohl. The movie comes out on Valentine's Day and I really wanted to read it. Its an amazing book, romance, a curse, told in male's point of view (which is extremely interesting and fun to read since most books are in the female point of view). If you're interested in reading it PM me and I'll tell you more about it. And there are four books in the series. _****This chapter will be nice and long for you guys. Things are getting antsy hope you like what I've done. Like all books they must come to an end so I'll be posting just a few more chapters five at the most and then this fanfic will be all done. As usual please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Hunger Games' Suzanne Collins does. Do you ****_really_**** think I do? I'm not that AHMAZING. **

Prim's Point of View

That just isn't something you flat out tell him. And what if the same thing happens as last time? What will I do then? What will_ we_ do? It happened to Katniss, why not me? I must be. We did do.. it. It's not like he doesn't want this to happen. Plus I think he knew what he was doing when he stepped into the shower. We are married. We do have a house. We both have jobs. I would love to be a mother. He always wanted to be a daddy too right? I don't know. This is just really confusing. You know what, I'll just tell him- right now. _Great idea Prim, tell him after he just slid down a mountain and has broken ribs... _Or maybe when we get home is a better time.

* * *

Rory has been doing really well. The nurses have helped him a lot too. They've been taking him on walks in the hallways. His ribs are healing faster than the doctors thought. In fact they agreed that he can leave the hospital tonight. We were told tomorrow he was supposed to leave but since this is a small hospital with not many rooms, the healed ones have to leave as soon as possible. I'm not saying they're kicking us out. He's just better than they thought. Plus I have no problem taking care of him on my own, its what I do.

Lex is in the room across from us. He's not doing too well so he'll have to stay for an extra day. Once I asked the nurse how he's doing (because Rory and him have the same nurse) she said something about his arm not healing correctly. I'm getting kind of uncomfortable with that. For example when the nurse was in here last night to drop off Rory's dinner, he'd just stare into our room. I looked at him awkwardly and I think he saw me, but he didn't break his stare. My husband didn't see him fortunately. Before that when I was talking to the nurse about my 'Medi-Quick' results he was just watching us talking, a smile on his face. His head was bent over in order to see us through the door way. The first time I thought he just wanted to say 'hello' so he was trying to get my attention. Then he did it again and I felt really uncomfortable. Fortunately we're getting out of here later today. Now I've been closing our door, locking it at night. I don't think he's able to get out of bed but still, he's creeping me out. Catching Rory was a legit life saver which was incredibly kind and it also gave him two pulled muscles in his left arm, plenty of rocks the doctors took out from the same arm, a few bruises on his torso, and skin deep cuts on both knees.

Rory's just watching television now as I pack our things getting ready for tonight. We don't have many things to pack but I just want to make sure we leave nothing here on accident. All of our items fit into a free complimentary tote bag the receptionist gave me when I was walking around on my own this morning. Once I finish packing its time for lunch. Because he's been doing pretty well I decided that today we should walk to the small cafeteria to eat. I walk over to his bed to carefully push aside the blankets keeping him warm. After that we get into the position of walking, the one the nurse helps him into. I stand to the right of him, with my left arm gently hovering around the back of his body. My right hand firmly holds his hand. The hardest part is the first step but once we're off there's nothing stopping us. We walk slower than normal because it pains him when we walk too fast. In the baize walled hallways we pass by his doctor, he smiles at us and waves 'hello'. His doctor is a very friendly man, just got married as well. Again Lex has his head sticking out the door as we pass. Their nurse walks by granting another 'hello'.

Today the cafeteria isn't that crowded. Yesterday when I came by myself was he was taking a nap this whole room was filled with patients. Most of the people were elders, but I still talked to some of them. They were a very interesting group, some of them remembered their brothers and sisters going into the Hunger Games and never coming out. They were practically in tears when I told them who my sister is. They thanked me that their grandchildren didn't have the stress of those games. They aren't here today or right now. A few of the hospital staff must be here on their lunch break, aside from that its just us. I find us a table away from the few people here so we can have some privacy. I get him into his chair comfortably then make my way over to the deli line. I grab two turkey club sandwiches and another two apple juices. I quickly pay for the food. Holding our lunch I get back to Rory.

"Hey smiley." I say sarcastically taking a seat directly across from him

"Hey, when are we leaving?" he asks unwrapping his sandwich

"Excited to leave? Um... I think the doctor said we can request a hospital bus to drive us home-I mean at least to the hotel."

"Oh yeah he did say that." he replies plainly

"So anytime you want to leave, but it has to be after six o'clock because that's when the transportation services open." I tell him

"Okay." He's been tired lately I can tell. Despite that he takes two- one hour naps a day he's got circles under his eyes and he's been really quiet. When I try to talk to him he replies but doesn't want to carry the conversation. I don't push him to because I understand that he hates feeling this way. Like he needs to be taken care of, he's stubborn. What he has no problem with though is dragging me into bed to hold his hand or twirl his hair around only to make him fall asleep.

"Did you want to take a nap before we go?" I ask lightly sipping my apple juice

"I th-think I nee-eed toooo." he yawns

"How about you take a nap and then when you're awake and ready, tell me when you want to head out."

"Sure." he bites his sandwich. We finish eating without further discussion.

* * *

"So... I've noticed you staring into our room... a _lot_." I start uncomfortably. This feels strange considering my husband is just down the hall taking his nap.

"I have?" he questions sitting up

"Ummm yeah." I say looking down at the floor rather than his face

"Really?" he continues clearly not following

"Yes you have so please stop. It's getting quite awk-

"Hey baby." Lex smiles brightly

The nurse walks in. _Why would he say that to her? Or is he referring to me?_ He definitely has no right calling me his 'baby' I'm only Rory's baby or sweetheart or princes- never mind. I'm just super confused. What! She walks in carrying his lunch on a white platter like she does with everyone else. As she hands it to him, he receives a kiss on the cheek. That's _not something_ the other patients receive. His faces colors lightly, something I've never seen before or thought possible on him. So is he dating the nurse? How can you ask someone out when you've only been with them for two days? I didn't think she would like him. She has a clean face (no piercings or tattoos unlike him), wavy red hair, blue eyes, and supple pink lips. I guess opposites attract. They must notice my confused face because Lex explains

"Prim this is my fiancée Delilah." Ohh wow I did not expect that.

"We've been engaged for three years." she says lovingly at Lex. That makes sense. She can't wear her ring because of work just like I can't.

"_That's_ why I've been watching your room, more accurately my Delilah." he gushes holding her hand

"Wow, I- wow. Sorry for accusing you-

"Its okay. Most people can't believe that we're together. I mean look at her she's beautiful and I'm covered in this crap." he gestures to his tattoo covered forearms

"Oh your so sweet and its not crap." she says

"I love you."

"I love you too." she kisses his hands

"You guys are really cute." I blurt

"Thanks." she blushes crazily which makes him giggle

"Well I should get back to Rory."

"Okay well we should all get together one day. The four of us, yah know." he says before I leave

"Uh yeah, that'd be nice." I think.

I walk back into our room to find a sleeping Rory. He looks so adorable as he always does. He reminds me of a little boy taking nap time at school. Without disturbing him I shuffle over to my seat next to his bed. Using my fingers I inch through his hair at the top of his head. Its soft like it always is and smells like the hospital's shampoo. This morning I gave him a shower. I love him more than I think possible. How do I tell him about what just happened in there? Well he'll be glad he doesn't have his eyes on me for one thing. I think he'll like that... Forty minutes later he wakes up. I've been watching television as he sleeps soundly. He snuggles into his blankets a little but gives in, sitting up a little so he can see me better. I greet him with a smile, he smiles back. My heart nearly drops. I haven't seen a smile on his face for so long, well two days. Still I'm happy to see it. He tells me he wants to leave now so I start getting us ready. I have my clothes on but he has a gown on. With my help we get some comfy clothes on. A pair of his sweat pants and a light, loose navy sweater. Then I grab our tote bag and tidy up the room.

We walk into the hallway. Delilah and Lex are cuddling it nearly makes me tear up, they are incredibly cute. I wave a good bye, both of them wave as well. Delilah comes into the hall to give me a hug and gives a gently pat to Rory. I'm going to miss her. We talked a lot and she was helpful allowing me to use the 'Medi-Quick'. I walk into the room to give Lex a hug. I bid him another thank you, which reminds me to give him that chance to visit Jo and her family. Lex wasn't the guy I thought he was. He's got a soft side which his earrings and tattoos cover up very well. I really do hope we can all meet up again.

Then Rory and I keep our way to the exit where the receptionist says her farewell. She calls in the transportation driver. The driver pulls up the bus within a minute. We get into the bus taking a seat and storing our bag in the overhead compartment. Rory seems comfortable so that's a plus. I tell the driver to take us to the 'Pine Hotel'. She does, arriving there in ten minutes. Everything in District Seven is fairly close. Once we get to our room I help Rory onto the bed so he can relax.

"We're finally home, kind of." he states happily

"Yes we are." I say putting our clothes in the luggage

"Are you hungry?" he asks

"No are you?" I ask

"No I can wait." he responds

"I love you."

"I love you too." he says genuinely

**Did you guys expect _that_? Hope you like the story still. I am making Delilah and Lex official characters so they'll be in here more. Tell me some suggestions like what are you thinking, what do you think should happen, are you liking this? Rory's doing fine so those out there that love him because of his 'sexiness' no worries. Please review. Sorry again for not updating. Sorry for any mistakes/errors.**


	31. Day 7

**Hope you like this chapter. I had a snow day on Friday, woke up today and the snow was up to my dad's car. 30 inches, nice right (I say sarcastically). I want it to be spring already. I've been shoveling all day with my parents. I just hope that I have another snow day on Monday, I can catch up with all my homework then. I'm updating again to make up for not updating in a long time before. This chapter they get to go home yay! Its going to be a slow one because its the last day of the honeymoon so not much action. Will Prim tell Rory about the results? Read to find out:**

Prim's Point of View

"Rory did you take your pain killers today?" I ask from the bathroom

"I think so." he says unsure

"No you didn't." I say examining the small orange pill container with two even smaller white tablets inside. If he _did_ take his pain killers these wouldn't be in here right now they'd be in his stomach.

"Sorry I guess I forgot then."

I extract a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Then I carefully open his pill container without dropping any of them on the floor. If he doesn't take these pills his stomach will hurt like hell. The doctor said he must take two a day for two weeks. He usually doesn't forget to take them but I guess he did this time. I walk out of the small kitchen the hotel has to offer in our room and go over to him lying on our bed. The television has been his only resort of entertainment since he injured himself. I can tell he doesn't enjoy just sitting around all day but those were the doctor's orders. He asks if he can help with the packing of our laundry but I tell him to stay put and relax. I hand him the water and both tablets. He's not fussy about taking his medicine so he does without complaint. I get back to organizing all of our toiletries.

Tonight we will be leaving the adventurous District Seven and going back to District Four where the air always smells like the ocean. I like it. We get to be home in just a matter of hours. It's important I don't forget anything before we leave though. That's why I'm double checking practically everything. Rory thinks I'm crazy sometimes. I might be just a little bit though.

We just finished dinner. Dinner was good. Rory and I walked to the restaurant the hotel has to offer. The food was nice, large proportions and reasonable prices. The best part is that we could eat outside. I'll remember eating with the sun set forever. We both really needed a time outside cooped up in the hotel room. I could tell Rory liked it too. On the way back I had the concierge call us a bus to take us to the train station. I think I'm about finished with _all_ of our packing now. Just in time too because the bus should be here in about an hour.

Does this sound like a good time to tell him about ... yah know... the results? I think so. I should do it right now. Its just the two of us here, on the train we may not be able to get a secluded seat. I tip toe onto the bed. Then I snuggle under the covers with him. Turning on my side I place a hand on his cheek and wrap the other around his body. I tangle my legs in between his, he rubs his heals into my ankles. I giggle, every time he does this. He turns to look at me, staring into my eyes lovingly. Gently he kisses the top of my head. Closing my eyes I soak up the warmth from his lips. He hasn't kissed any part of me in too long. I love this. Stretching my arm on his cheek I pull the blanket over our heads. We're in our own little world now. I feel comfortable telling him.

"Rory I have something to tell you." I say quietly meeting his eyes

"Tell me then, you can tell me anything." he says taking my hand off his cheek and kissing each finger

"I took another Medi-Quick test..." I venture off nervously

"Okay and-"

"And- I- I am pregnant." I say unable to look at him. His chest puffs too fast for injured ribs. He hooks a finger at my chin, lifting my fast to look at him. Following my face my eyes reach his. I see tears.

"So you mean we- we are going to have a ba-baby?" he asks shakily

"Yeah, yeah we are. We're going to have a baby." I say actually realizing what that means. We're going to be a family. I'm going to be a mommy and Rory is going to be a daddy. I smile. He smiles brighter than any sun. Without further hesitation he kisses me. Really kisses me. His lips latch onto mine in a hurry. I don't question his movements. This kiss is light and gentle and full of love, nothing sexual. He pulls away smiling. Grunting he looks at me. I can tell that small action must be killing him right now. He shouldn't have done that but how can he not? He's going to be a father in nine months.

**Yeah a short chapter sorry. Writer's block, sorry for any mistakes. What's going to happen next? Its official Prim's pregnant! She has nothing to hide now and they finally get to go home. Leave a review. -OpalStars**


	32. 3rd Month

**I know I haven't updated in a long time but with my internet going out because of all this snow and reading new books I haven't been able to find time to write. **

_Important Author's Note: _**Okay so last chapter we just figured out Prim's pregnant and now Rory knows. They're going home to District 4. I'm skipping ahead by a few months. This chapter will zone in on Prim's third month in her pregnancy. So that means Rory's all healed up. The next chapters will go ahead by thirds until we finally get to her due date. I plan on ending this REAL SOON.**

_PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL. IT HAS TO DO WITH WETHER OR NOT I SHOULD WRITE A SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY_**_! :)_**

Prim's Point of View

When Katniss told me that all you do is hurt, she was right. Then she said sometimes you want to kill your husband (I've never wanted to kill him. Injure him a little... maybe.) She also told me that my emotions would be an ever changing roller coaster of doom. Honestly I haven't been feeling that crazy with my emotions. I just hope it has nothing to do with me being in only my third month. That in a few months my feelings will get to the better of me. Although I have been craving random food. Last night I told Rory I wanted shrimp dipped in honey. One: I don't even like shrimp. And two: I only ever thought of putting honey in my coffee. I don't know how he managed to get shrimp and honey at three in the morning but he did. And when he got home I wasn't even hungry anymore. I felt really bad for him. He came home so happy that he got it for me. Rory has been nothing if not helpful. All he does is take care of my every need. He doesn't complain either, unlike me. I can tell he doesn't mind it. Rory has always been patient with me.

"So I was thinking we could have Peeta paint her room." I tell him happily over breakfast

"Oh really?" he says reading the newspaper

"Yes. Wouldn't that be nice? He could paint some flowers or little bunnies hopping in a field. Or tiny puppies or fluf-

"Yes Prim that would be nice but I don't know about the bunnies or puppies." he says cutting me off of my ramble

"True, well I guess we'll figure something out by then." I reply sipping my orange juice

"We will I promise. So what do you want to do today?" he questions placing the newspaper on the table in front of him

"I thought we could look for things for the baby." I say staring down at my bump

"Do you want to go to the baby store a few streets away or the one in the plaza?" he replies

"Not the one in the plaza. I hear they have a tendency to sell defective products." I say remembering hearing about it from some mothers at work

"Sounds good to me. Are you okay?" he asks suddenly

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I say curiously

"You're staring out our baby again." he says laughing

"Well we're going to meet her in six months." I tell him with a smile

* * *

"Should we buy the pink blankie or the purple one?"

"I think she'll love ether one we buy." he says wrapping his arms around my middle. Then he leans in to kiss my nose.

"How about we get both?" I ask excitedly

"All she needs is one but if you really want her to have both we can get both of them." another kiss. I've gotten accustomed to Rory's affections. When I told him I was pregnant he couldn't stop kissing me. He still can't stop. My favorite is at night. When he pushes my pajama shirt up to reveal my bump. It's not too small but its not too big yet. I cherish the warmth of his lips against my stomach. Against our baby. Starting from the outside of my tummy he gives me soft wet kisses. His mouth moves in a circle all the way to the center of my belly button. At my belly button he gives my outie the longest kiss of all. It tickles when he rubs his nose in gentle circles across my stomach. With his hands at my hips I couldn't move, even I wanted to I wouldn't. Every night I swear my eyes roll to the back of my head. My hands in his hair offer some support. He looks up at me the brightest smile I've ever seen.

"Yeah let's get her both." I say dropping the purple and pink blankies into our already filled shopping cart

Rory releases me from his grip so he can push the carriage. I latch onto his forearm while walk through the aisles. I see bright colors and blown up pictures of babies attached to the walls. They smile down at everyone with these beautiful eyes and curved smiles. As we stride into the baby clothing aisle, one picture in particular catches my eye. Its of a girl. She's inherited frizzy blonde hair, so blonde you'd consider it white even. That only makes her grey eyes sparkle even more. And her nose. Her nose is so small, so cartoon-ish it temps me to reach up and nuzzle my own nose against it. I can't help but think our baby girl might look like that too. She might get my blonde hair and Rory's grey eyes. Or she'll wear dark brown hair and blue orbs. I know she's going to be beautiful no matter what. I'm going to love her with all my heart and more. Rory catches me staring, pulling me to where he's standing in front of the carriage.

We get to the next aisle. Its the breast feeding aisle. I try on some feeding pumps. Also keeping in mind that I should buy one bigger than the sizes of my breasts now because they haven't been swollen with milk yet. The doctor said that milk should come around my fifth month. I place one in the carriage and we keep moving forward right into the toy section. There's stuffed animals, plastic doll house, so much more colorful and educating toys. Letting Rory pick something out this time he chooses the stuffed lamb with pink ears and yellow duck with orange feet. This concludes our shopping. We've managed to buy only some of the things we'll need by the time our girl is born. One feeding pump, some toys, two blankies, two pairs of mittens and booties, an eight package of bottles, and a play station. It'll swing back and forth lightly to rock her to sleep.

Once we get home we keep all her things in her unpainted room. It reminds me that I still have to call Peeta so he can come over to paint it. And we still have to decide what we would should have her walls painted. As usual I'm starving. It's time for dinner so I figure we should start cooking. Rory just looks at my face, how my eyes veer toward the refrigerator, automatically knowing I'm hungry. He lets me decide what we should eat. Right now I feel like... chicken and rice. Oh definitely rice! We take one of the precooked chickens from the store and pop it in the stove for about fifteen minutes. I start getting the rice ready. After boiling water I dump the uncooked rice into the bowl over the stove. My husband sets the plates and silverware out. Then gets our refreshments on the table. Once the rice is ready, shortly after so is the chicken. We get the food together quietly smiling once in a while. And finally I am able to quench my hunger. I hurriedly sit down to enjoy my dinner. Rory's used to the new way of how I eat. Since I've been so hungry lately its almost expected of me to jump right into my food.

We eat dinner while talking about almost everything. Well I should say talking and laughing _and_ choking. Rory said something funny while I was chewing my food. I tried my hardest not to laugh but when it came obvious I couldn't, I started gagging on my food. I was able to get it down though that's the good thing. But that's what I love about him. Not matter how I feel he can always get me to laugh. As 'punishment' I leave him to wash the dishes. He puts like a baby but after a few kisses he complies. I take the stairs carefully, to get to our bedroom. I'm getting uncomfortable and all I want to do is cuddle with Rory on the couch in my comfortable clothes, let my hair down. I change into the first two things I find. An outgrown shirt of his and warm pajama pants I've had for years. Then I free my hair of its pony tail and comb it. When I get back downstairs Rory is already relaxing on the couch.

"You look tired baby." he says as I get comfy in his arms

"I am but I'm fine. I just want to sit hear and enjoy the night with you." I say poking his nose with my finger. He tightens both arms around me, then kisses the top of my head inhaling my scent.

"You must be a mind reader because that's exactly what I want to do with you." he laughs

**Hope you liked this chapter I tried to make it a little longer than the norm. Leave a review. What do you think Peeta's going to paint her room? Do you have any names in mind? **

*I STRESS THAT YOU VOTE ON MY POLL, IF YOU DO OR DON'T WANT A SEQUEL!*


	33. 6th Month

**I love all the names you guys left me. They are very interesting and untraditional which is perfect because I don't even want my OWN baby to have a traditional name. My reviewers are quite creative, I like it. Unfortunately I haven't decide which name I'm going to use because honestly I love them all. Alternating POV's in this chapter. Lastly I really need you guys to check out my poll. It's super important! **

**Have you guys seen the new Catching Fire capitol portraits? If not go to www . Mockingjay . net (take away the spaces). They look absolutely beautiful! **

Peeta's Point of View

"Okay so I was thinking we could go with some clouds up top here. Near her crib could be a moon, when she looks up she sees it. Over here would be the bright sun. Do you think you could do that?" Prim says sweetly

"Sure can. What about all this bottom space? I mean the ceiling will look beautiful but the walls will be kind of baron." I suggest

"How about... the night sky over here and the fluffy clouds closer to the sun." she replies sliding her hand over my canvas

"I can do that. These are some great ideas. The baby's going to love her room." I smile. Prim takes a seat on the only piece of furniture in the room. It happens to be a black folding chair. She looks at the hard wood floor lost in a trans. Her expression is much different than it was just seconds before. She was smiling and giggling, skipping around, giving Rory little kisses, and letting me touch her six month pregnancy bump. Her eyes do that too. Whenever Katniss is angry her eyes have a clouded look, like she's blocking everything out and so many things are going through her head. I'm shocked to see her this way. I carefully crouch in front of her, to be at the same level, like I'd do if she were her older sister.

"Prim?" I say softly. She sniffles, and I grow worried.

"How did you feel?" she whispers

"What are you talking about?" I say confused

"When... your baby girl was born?" she continues still sounding scared. Katniss did this too. She worried about what would happen when our baby is born. I know the only way to keep her happy is to give her the honest answer. That's just what I do.

"When Lily was born all I could think..." I pause searching for the right words "... was that I'm going to be a daddy. That we're going to raise her, love her unconditionally, and protect her from getting hurt. I was speechless, but something in the back of my mind was worried. Worried that she won't love me or I'll be a terrible father. Then I looked at her. _Really_ looked at her. And I knew that nothing could ruin this. Nothing could ruin how you feel when you know that you've made the most beautiful thing in the world, a family. That's how you're going to feel Prim. Your going to be speechless." I say evenly

"Sometimes it feels like I'm going to do something wrong- and- I don't know." she says through tears

"No you won't. I know you won't. You know why? Because you have Rory. He is going to be a kind, protective, loving father. And you! You have such a big heart. You care so much about everyone and everything around you."

"Okay." she sniffles

"You okay now?" I say gently

"Thank you, Peeta. You're going to be a great uncle." she says and wraps her arms around my neck swiftly in a hug. Keeping her stomach in mind I tentatively place my arms around her back. I smile with a warm feeling in my heart. I feel her hand lift from my shoulder to wipe some tears away. She releases me.

"Do you want me to get Rory?" I ask

"No I'm fine." she says sliding her hands across her face

"Well I guess I'll get started painting then." I say trying to lighten up the mood

"Yeah of course. Sorry about freaking out on you." she apologizes

"Hey, that's what family is for." She walks out of her daughter's room but smiles lightly once she catches my eye; the door closes. Before I begin the fun part (the painting) I take measurements so I proportion things correctly, choose the colors I want along with a handful of brushes, then begin.

Prim's Point of View

While Peeta is painting her room I find Rory. I don't know what happened just a minute ago. I was so excited that we'd finally have her room painted before she arrived. Then we could start putting the furniture we ordered in. Sitting her room made me think I guess. I just want everything for my baby to be right. I don't want her to worry if there's enough food to eat. Like I did. Most of all I'm just a little scared. Hearing that from Peeta lightened my shoulders. There's nothing to be worried about. Nothing at all. Hanging onto the hand railing I descend down the stairs. Rory is washing the dishes from lunch. I walk over to him, standing at his right.

"I told Peeta what we want on her walls. He says it won't be a problem." I inform

"Good. How are you?" he asks looking at me. Can he tell I was crying?

"I'm fine." I say hoping he doesn't ask me again

"Prim have you been crying? Tell me what's wrong." he says. It must be the way he said it that drives me off the wall. Anger rises into my soul. I just want him to leave me alone. Why does he have to bother me _all_ the time? I'm perfectly fine can't he see that? If I say 'I'm fine' I am. Does he just assume I'm not because I'm pregnant? Maybe I enjoy being pregnant. Maybe I _love_ the morning sickness, or the hormone changes, or the daily pain in my stomach? Did he ever think about that? Probably not because he's too busy doing other useless things.

"If I say I'm fine don't you think I am!" I say loudly

"Don't you raise your voice, Prim. I'm only trying to help." he replies pointing a finger at me

"OH MY GOSH!" I moan storming out of the kitchen. I stomp into the living room, sitting in my spot on the couch. Then I grab a pillow and squeeze the cotton out of it._ He better not walk in here. He better not walk in here. He better not walk in here..._

"Prim, talk to me." he pleads taking a seat on the ground so I am forced to look down at him

"No. Go. Away." I clench my teeth

"I'm only trying to help. That's what I've always been doing." he replies sternly. Rory walks out of the living room leaving me alone. Just what I wanted- I let myself cry.

Later that night I find Rory asleep in bed all alone. Quietly I lift up the blanket and settle in bed beside him. He hears me though. Obviously he hears me, hunting in the woods with Gale has its advantages. I nestle closer beside him, so that I can rest my head on his shoulder. He turns his head to me, I look up at him. His eyes have bags, he must have been crying. Oh poor Rory he gets so emotional sometimes and this time its_ my_ fault. I put my palm to his cheek. I know what I need to say.

"Rory... I'm sorry. I'm sorry that all I ever do is ask you for things, then I complain to you about everything. And how I'm always so emotional. Then here you are trying to figure out what the heck is wrong with me but I just bloc-

"You don't have to apologize I understand that you get mood swings and stuff. It's just it hurts when you yell at me like that. I've never seen you so angry at anyone and I have no idea why you're so mad. But you know I don't mean to get mad at you like I did right?"

"Yeah I know." I say almost inaudible

"I could never be mad at you." he kisses my forehead. I sigh at his touch.

"I'm just sorry." I finish

"I told you you don't have to say that." he reminds me while pulling me closer to him, now I can place my head on his chest while keeping our baby comfy

"You know I love you even when it doesn't seem like it sometimes."

"And I will always love you too." he says before I drift to sleep

**Please leave a review. I need some inspiration. And PLEASE vote on my poll! Next chapter will be the birth of their baby girl. Might I remind you that I still need help with names. Hope you like that I added Peeta and everything. **

**Sorry for any errors I didn't have time to double check everything.**


	34. 9th Month

**OH SNAP! It's the ninth month, or in other words the baby is coming chapter. I have decided that now I am not going to write a sequel for this story because I am going to start another one. It's been on my mind since last summer and I desperately need to publish it for you guys to read. It's a Finnick/Annie modern day, the next chapter will have a full summary for you. Please check it out. As usual leave a review. Enjoy ;D**

Prim's Point of View

I nuzzle my nose against his even though he's still asleep. He murmurs something about dreaming. When I do it a second time his body twitches. This action causes him to wake up. Sliding across the bed I watch him open his eyes slowly, confusion claiming his face. Once he sees me his expression softens and returns the smile I give him. Gingerly he crosses back to my side, placing a kiss on the very corner of my forehead. My whole face heats up. Just as I'm enjoying this moment a bold pain in my stomach soars through me. OUCH! I cringe, Rory changes his expression now he's worried. It's probably nothing maybe just morning pains as usual. To let him know I'm fine I place a hand on his boyish cheek. Only when I supply a smile does he believe me. Traveling north I run my fingers through his hair. It's so handsome, I've always loved this dark color compared to my blonde hair. Not to mention how soft, irresistible it is. OH! Another one shoots through me. This time I'm able to mask my pain, I keep playing with his hair.

I know it _is_ my ninth month and the doctor said I would be expecting soon but it doesn't feel like today is the day. These pains are the usual except today they hurt a little bit more, these feel deeper. It can't be today. Plus the doctor's estimate wasn't going to come for another two and a half weeks. On the other hand I could just be early. No _no no no_ I need to stop second guessing everything. I am perfectly fine. But the last three months are the worst. Your stomach is at its biggest and heaviest. Because your stomach is so heavy your ankles are in lot of pain just from walking. Its not that I do a lot walking now since I'm on my maternity leave but it hurts even after standing for too long. Rory is more than happy to rub my ankles before bed though. He's always so comforting.

"You should go back to sleep. I'll start breakfast." Rory breaks my thoughts

"Sure." I say still tired

He walks out of bed after messing up my bed head even more, but I don't care. It'll probably be in a pony tail like it always is lately. I watch him get dressed into my favorite shirt of his. He must know I'm watching because he slips his handsome grey pants on too. Before he leaves he gives me a small smile to dream about. Then he closes the door. I still can't fall asleep so I listen to him start breakfast like he said. I hear loud crash. He must have dropped the fry pan... again. It's almost _expected_ of him to drop it because he does that so often. Thinking of this makes me giggle, I stifle it with the blanket. Adjusting my position I pay flat on my back, so far the most comfortable sleep position since I was pregnant. Out of habit I place my hands on our baby girl. I can't wait to meet her. Its almost as if she can sense my thoughts because I feel her shift inside me. But not shift exactly, its another pain. I take a sharp breath. Soothingly I rub my stomach, maybe this can take away some pain.

Once it becomes apparent I won't be able to sleep anymore than I want to, I get dressed. In the mirror I lift my shirt halfway up to reveal my bump. It's so large, bulging really. The pains are still coming, but they aren't constant they come and go. Plus they don't feel as horrible as they did before. From my dresser I choose a simple stretchy light pink t-shirt. Then some black leggings with pink wording on my left thigh complete my often for today. Nothing special is going on today so why get all dolled up? Finally I take the stairs carefully to the kitchen.

As expected Rory is downstairs flipping pancakes with blueberries in them. Aww he made my favorite, how sweet. And I'm impressed with the orange juice on the table. He notices me but is too busy checking the pancakes to acknowledge me so I do it myself. I press myself as close as I can to him wrapping my arms around his masculine torso. His head turns as far as it can to the right; he peeks at me with his eyes. Lightly I kiss his shoulder blade even though he won't be able to feel it very much considering his shirt is covering his shoulder blade. I hug him tighter, placing my feet on the outsides of his. Now I am as close as I can be. I feel so comfortable right now all I can do is rest my head on his back and smile. I don't want to move. Rory doesn't either, he finishes with me at his back. He was almost done anyways so I wasn't too much of a burden for him. He puts three pancakes on his plate and five on mine. I giggle as I watch him. He knows me so well. Before he sits down he completes this breakfast with maple syrup from the refrigerator. I loosen my arms so he can turn around to face me. He grabs me by the shoulders and plops me down into my seat. I begin eating hungrily.

"You didn't sleep as long as I thought you would." he says lightly

"Well I'm not blaming you but I heard you drop the fry pan again." I say with syrup dripping out of my mouth after just swallowing a pancake

"I'm sorry, I tried not to but it slipped from my hand as usual." he laughs

"That's okay." I say after taking a big gulp of my orange juice

"Do you want to take a nap after you finish eating?" he replies gently

"No I think I can manage without one." I tell him

"Well I just need to set up the crib we bought last night and her room should be complete." he smiles

"Be careful." I warn

"I know how to put a crib together, Prim don't worry." he says

"Well remember last time when the nails ended up in yo-

"Let's not talk about that." he says shyly which makes me laugh loudly

* * *

_Mhmm_ this is really comfy. And its really warm too but its kind of heavy. I do remember sitting in the living room relaxing with a book of baby names but I don't remember falling asleep. Or when Rory came into the picture. He must have finished the crib because he has his tool belt still on. Opening my eyes I find my husband sprawled on the couch next to me. He keeps a hand on our baby and the other stuck somewhere behind my back, holding me. His hair is sticking out in angles all over his head. He looks adorable yet hilarious at the same time. I try fixing it without waking him up but I fail. His eyes open, looking confused that my hands are on his head while he's sleeping. When everything feels relaxing and peaceful more pains in my stomach pop out of no where. Oh my goodness this is worse than earlier in the day. Maybe I'm wrong maybe the baby_ is_ coming today. I need to tell Rory I can't deny the truth.

"Rory I think we- ahh- we need to go to the hospital right- right now." I say putting both hands on my painful belly

"Why why what's wrong?" he says fully awake now

"My belly hurts." that's all I can manage

"Okay I'll get the suit cases we packed. They're in the closet right?" he races up the stairs to our bedroom, taking the steps three at a time

"Rory, there in the car already." I say just loud enough for him to hear me

I hear him open and close doors viciously, slam cabinets. His footsteps pound on our wooden floors harshly. Little does he know that the suitcases we packed are already in the trunk of our car. I'm not going to wait for him, I bare the pain well enough to grab my most comfortable sneakers. I try my best to tie the laces but end up tucking them in the sides. Suddenly Rory comes back downstairs his hair in even more of a mess. He paces the floor quickly.

"Baby stay calm okay? Look at me. The bags are already in the car. Remember?" I say rubbing his shoulder soothingly

"... damn it they are. I'm sorry. OH MY GOSH! We need to go we need to get the heck out of here..." he begins worrying again. I on the other hand have dealt with a number of pregnant women and know exactly how to calm them down, so that's what I am doing to myself. If the baby is coming, I am calm and collective. I don't know how to ease Rory down though.

He grabs my left hand with both of his while my right hand hangs onto our girl. I open the front door, making my way to the car. Rory closes the door pausing for a second to make sure its locked. Once we reach the vehicle he opens the passenger door for me. I slide in slowly watching him sprint to the driver's side. The pain is constant and I seriously consider that today is the day our baby is born. I've never felt this horrible in my life, ever. As Rory is driving as fast as he can while keeping the three of us safe I take deep breaths like I would suggest to any expecting mother at work. Regularly he looks at me with a smile that helps only a little to take the pain away. For his sake I try my hardest to suppress my moans but sometimes it hurts too much. We get to the hospital in eight minutes. I know this because we've done practice drives several times before.

We walk inside and the first person I see is Eve. She was a bride's maid at my wedding. We talked a lot at work (before I left because of my pregnancy) so as soon as she sees me she automatically knows what to do. The doctors come running out with a wheel chair. My eyes look Dr. Famstein who has his scrubs clean and prepared. They rush me into the maternity room. Rory runs behind us to keep up. They close the door. This room is for two mothers but thankfully its only me. Its all a blur but within minutes they tell me to push. Dr. Famstein tells me one more. I've never put so much effort into this one push than anything else. The pain is so unbearable that I must be breaking a few of Rory fingers. The push ends then the most beautiful sound fills my ears. The cries of my baby girl.

**Please review. I'm sorry to say that the end is near. The next chapter is the last one. It will be long I promise. I am going to start the sequel after I write my Finnick and Annie story. Please check it out once I post it. I don't know what else to say besides that I strongly encourage you to review. Sorry for any errors. **

**-PLEASE CHECK OUT THE FINNICK/ANNIE SUMMARY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


End file.
